


Deer Lily

by QueenNoMaraudeuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, jily
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 72,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoMaraudeuse/pseuds/QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: Lily Evans avait voulu que sa sixième année soit spéciale. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit autant. Recevoir une lettre qui lui annonce sa nomination comme préfète en chef aurait du la faire bondir de joie. Néanmoins cette lettre qui commençait par un simple "chère Lily" se concluait de la manière la plus troublante qui soit. À la place où aurait du se trouver la signature de Minerva McGonagall, se trouvait sa propre signature précédé d'un "bien amicalement du futur,".
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lily Evans profitait d'une rare éclaircie dans le ciel éternellement gris de Cokeworth. La porte coulissante de la baie vitrée était ouverte, lui faisant parvenir des bribes de la conversation de ses parents. Elle étendit un peu plus ses jambes pour que ses pieds effleurent l'herbe du jardin sur lequel donnait la terrasse où elle avait élu domicile pour l'après-midi. Pétunia était sortie avec des amis ce qui lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle avait perdu le seul qu'elle avait. Elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière pour fixer les nuages tout en glissant distraitement sa main dans le pelage noir et soyeux de son chat. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à se morfondre comme ça. Il lui manquait mais c'était fini. Une part d'elle avait toujours su que leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil. Rien ne l'avait néanmoins préparé à cette fin abrupte et à cette chute qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une longue descente aux enfers. Même les ronronnements de Calypso ne parvenaient pas à calmer la douleur causée par le souvenir du jour où elle l'avait perdu. Elle s'était interposée. Elle avait voulu l'aider. Et il l'avait repoussé de la plus cruelle des manières, employant ces quelques mots qu'elle avait cru ne jamais entendre de sa bouche. Elle s'était trompée sur lui. Severus n'était plus le garçon qu'elle avait connu. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.

– Lily trésor, une lettre pour toi, lui annonça sa mère en la rejoignant.

– Merci, répondit Lily en attrapant la fine enveloppe que lui tendait Daisy Evans.

Elle détacha le cachet rouge marqué d'un "P", un peu étonnée de recevoir aussi tôt des nouvelles de l'école. Les vacances étaient à peine entamées. D'un autre côté, elle attendait une certaine nouvelle qui justifiait une légère anticipation de l'administration. Elle déplia donc rapidement la lettre et la parcourut du regard en diagonale, à la recherche des mots pour lesquelles elle avait tant travaillé. Elle les repéra rapidement et poussa un cri de joie qui provoqua la fuite de Calypso qui miaula contrariée avant de bondir sur le muret qui devait lui semblait moins confortable que ses genoux mais plus fiable en matière d'immobilité.

Préfète en chef. Elle avait été nommé préfète en chef. C'était inespéré. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une position prisée notamment par les plus anciennes familles de sorciers. Ces dernières étaient prêtes à débourser des sommes astronomiques pour que leurs précieux héritiers soient gratifiés d'un tel privilège. Ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de financer une rénovation de la tour d'Astronomie ou encore de faire don d'une collection de vieux livres rares, à la valeur inestimable, à la bibliothèque. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, était travailler. Être la meilleure. Et espérer.

Elle aurait voulu se précipiter dehors pour annoncer la nouvelle à Severus qui habitait à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, mais c'était impossible. Elle se contenta donc de reprendre la lettre pour la lire plus en détail, regrettant après quelques lignes, de ne pas l'avoir fait dès le début. C'était une plaisanterie ? Elle en aurait presque pleuré de frustration. Ce n'était pas une lettre de Poudlard. Premièrement, elle commençait par "chère Lily" au lieu du traditionnel « chère miss Evans ». Deuxièmement, il y avait des « conditions » abracadabrantes à sa nomination au poste de préfète. Troisièmement, la lettre ne portait pas la signature de Minerva McGonagall mais sa propre signature. Toute la lettre était d'ailleurs rédigée avec son écriture. Pour finir, l'usurpateur ou usurpatrice insinuait, peu subtilement, être une version future de sa personne.

Elle froissa la lettre refusant de poser les yeux, une seconde de plus, sur de telles inepties. « Bien amicalement du futur, Lily ». Et puis quoi encore ! 


	2. First letter

**First Letter**

L'ennui. C'était ce qui avait poussé Lily à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse en plein mois d'août alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à acheter et personne à voir. La rue était plutôt animée malgré l'averse fine qui s'était invitée pour rappeler aux Londoniens que le ciel n'était pas bleu mais bien gris ici. Elle s'écarta du centre de la rue tout en s'assurant de ne pas gêner les sorciers qui s'attardaient devant les vitrines colorées des boutiques et sortit la stupide lettre. Cette dernière était dans un état peu reluisant après qu'elle l'eut froissée une semaine plus tôt.

La fausse Lily Evans du futur lui avait organisé un véritable jeu de piste. La première consigne était qu'elle prenne un petit déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait été surprise par le fait qu'une réservation ait été faite à son nom. Elle avait bien tenté de demander l'identité de la personne qui les avait contacté à l'employée mais personne ne semblait en mesure de lui fournir une réponse. Sa note avait d'ailleurs été réglé en avance et elle retint un rire nerveux en se rendant compte que cela signifiait que l'expéditeur de la lettre savait qu'elle prendrait un chocolat viennois et un muffin chocolat blanc. 

Elle avait parcouru la salle du regard à la recherche d'un potentiel coupable mais aucun des habitués ne semblait suspect. Pas même Potter et ses acolytes qui semblaient bien trop occupés à entourlouper le pauvre barman pour que ce dernier leur serve de l'alcool. 

– Allez Tom ! C'est mon anniversaire, mentit Sirius sans succès. Juste un hydromel ou un rhum et on s'en va. Promis.

– Il est à peine neuf heures du matin, intervint Lily en s'approchant de leur table. Tu es né le 3 novembre et vous êtes tous les quatre mineurs. 

– Bonjour à toi aussi Lily-jolie, la salua Sirius qui semblait ravi de la voir. 

Elle lança un regard réprobateur à Remus qui la gratifia d'un sourire désolé bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il ne l'était jamais vraiment. Peter quant à lui se tassa sur lui-même, doté d'un instinct de survie plus développé que celui de ses camarades. Pour ce qui était de Potter... c'était une tout autre histoire. Les choses avaient changé entre eux. 

Ce jour-là n'avait pas uniquement brisé sa relation avec Severus. Le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor et elle étaient officiellement en guerre froide, ce qui était la forme de conflit la plus désagréable qu'elle eut expérimenté avec lui. Elle se prenait presque à regretter leurs disputes enfantines et bien souvent sans conséquence. Elle aurait voulu se débarrasser de cette rancœur qui alourdissait son organe le plus vital mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Uniquement sur la manière de l'exprimer, ou plutôt dans son cas, de ne pas le faire. Elle aurait probablement soupçonné Potter d'être à l'origine de la lettre avant tout ça. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout bonnement inenvisageable. La tension entre eux ne laissait place à aucune plaisanterie de ce genre. 

– On se casse, lâcha-t-il en repoussant sa chaise, les pieds de celle-ci crissant sinistrement sur le vieux plancher. 

Il s'éloigna les mains dans les poches sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Peter le suivit sans attendre. Sirius s'attarda pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et lui souhaiter une bonne journée comme si de rien n'était. Remus quant à lui suivit son chef du regard avant de poser ses pupilles chocolat sur elle. Il semblait soucieux. Il ne fit pas de commentaires. Malgré leur amitié, sa loyauté appartenait tout entière à Potter. Elle lui fit un sourire de politesse et le congédia d'un mouvement de main. 

Elle manqua de froisser de nouveau la lettre en pensant à l'attitude du garçon. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère ? Il n'avait aucune raison de la haïr contrairement à elle. Sa vision se troubla au souvenir de leur dernière altercation qui avait tout bonnement été affreuse. Elle l'avait accablé de reproches et il l'avait gratifié de ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Ces mots restaient gravés dans son esprit.

Par sa faute, elle avait perdu son meilleur ami. Il était celui qui avait poussé Severus dans les bras des mangemorts. Il l'avait tourmenté sans relâche depuis leur première année. Severus avait dû se trouver des alliés. Il s'était laissé influencer par ces derniers. Il avait changé à leurs contacts. La magie noire avait corrompu sa personne. Tout ça parce que Potter ne savait pas s'arrêter. Tout ça parce que Potter avait décidé qu'il serait sa victime favorite. Tout ça à cause de Potter, se répéta-t-elle comme si elle pouvait l'oublier. Comme si cela ne la rongeait pas à chaque minute.

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. D'avoir minimisé leur querelle. Elle ne ferait plus jamais cette erreur. Severus n'était plus dans sa vie. Il ne le serait jamais plus. Et Potter non plus. Elle ne se laisserait plus amuser par ses pitreries. Elle ne lui trouverait plus d'excuses comme son immaturité, sa maladresse ou son inconscience. Elle ne se laisserait plus amadouer par des excuses bancales et peu sincères. Elle n'espérerait plus rien de lui. 

Elle se dirigea vers la prochaine étape indiquée par la lettre. Elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt une fois devant la devanture de la boutique de prêt à porter de Madame Guipure. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'acheter ses robes de sorciers ici, optant plutôt pour la boutique de robes de sorciers d'occasion qui se trouvait être un peu plus dans ses moyens. Pour ce qui était de ses tenues quotidiennes, elle s'approvisionnait plutôt dans le monde moldu. Elle fit donc tinter la clochette en ouvrant la porte, se faufilant presque timidement dans l'atelier de la styliste la plus en vogue du monde magique. Une fois de plus, personne ne semblait capable de lui dire comment, ou plutôt de qui, ils avaient obtenu ses mesures. Et elle ne fut presque pas étonnée que la commande soit déjà prête et ait été réglé au préalable. 

Elle hésitait à refuser. Après tout, contrairement à une boisson et un gâteau, les trois robes sur mesure dépassaient de loin le budget auquel elle était habituée. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Elle se savait incapable de rembourser une telle somme. La lettre apportait néanmoins de solide argument. Une préfète en chef ne pouvait pas se vêtir de robes de seconde main. Ce n'était pas un argument auquel elle pouvait objecter. Il lui serait suffisamment difficile d'assoir son autorité malgré son statut de sang. Si on ajoutait à cela des difficultés financières, c'était le fiasco garanti. Si la lettre disait vraie, à la rentrée, elle ne serait pas uniquement la préfète des Gryffondors. Elle serait celle de l'école. Elle ne pourrait plus s'appuyer sur Amos Diggory lorsqu'il s'agirait de réprimander les Serpentards. Elle devrait se faire respecter des préfets de cette maison ainsi que du reste des membres de celle-ci.

– Je suis désolée mais... commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle cliente qui sembla provoquer une vague de panique parmi les employées de la boutique.

Lily ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la femme la plus belle qu'elle n’eut jamais vue. D'une élégance et d'une grâce inégalées, l'agacement qu'elle exaltait en cet instant ne semblait pas capable de ternir sa beauté. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris acier, tranchant, qui ne tendait pas le moins du monde vers le bleu. Ses cheveux d'un noir aussi profond qu'une nuit sans étoiles étaient retenus en un chignon, qui n'avait de négligé, que le nom. Elle portait un élégant costume trois-pièces dont la couleur bordeaux se mariait à la perfection avec son rouge à lèvres. 

– Madame Potter, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt... susurra la couturière. Les garçons ne sont pas avec vous ? 

Potter ? Cette femme était la mère de Potter ? Lily refusait d'y croire. Il n'avait strictement rien en commun. Comment un être aussi parfait pouvait donner naissance à un cauchemar ambulant comme Potter. Elle acceptait à la rigueur, de concevoir l'idée que Sirius soit son enfant puisqu'il était littéralement une réplique parfaite de la sorcière qui se tenait devant elle. Même Regulus Black ressemblait plus à celle-ci que Potter. 

– Impossible de mettre la main sur ces sales garnements, soupira la sorcière d'une voix aussi enchanteresse que le reste de sa personne en posant son regard sur elle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. 

Lily aurait juré y avoir vu passer une lueur d'intérêt. C'était absurde. Pourquoi est-ce que la mère de Potter lui prêterait la moindre attention ? Pourtant, un sourire entendu étira les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'approcha d'elle. 

– Je vous apporte leurs robes immédiatement. 

– Madame Guipure, occupez-vous donc de cette jeune fille. Elle était là en premier après tout. Je peux patienter. 

– Oui bien évidemment, répondit la sorcière. Lettie les robes de Miss Evans. Sophie, va donc préparer un thé à Madame Potter. Martha vient avec moi, ordonna la couturière. 

Les trois assistantes s'exécutèrent sans attendre, s'agitant dans un joyeux capharnaüm de tissus et autres accessoires. Lily se retrouva donc seule avec la sorte de réincarnation de la déesse de la beauté. Celle-ci semblait étrangement hésitante. Si Lily possédait un tel physique, elle n'aurait plus jamais de problème de confiance en soi, elle en était presque certaine. C'était donc absurde de spéculer que la mère de Potter manque d'assurance pour s'adresser à sa pauvre personne. 

– Lily Evans c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle. Sirius et James m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. 

– En bien j'espère, répondit-elle bien qu'elle soit certaine du contraire. 

– Ça dépend des jours, admit son interlocutrice laissant un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. 

– C'est déjà ça, marmonna Lily sans grande conviction provoquant un léger rire chez la sorcière. 

– Au sujet de James... commença la mère de ce dernier sans pouvoir finir, interrompue par l'arrivée de Lettie. 

Lily attrapa le sac qui contenait les trois robes, serrant l'anse de celui-ci si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle s'excusa donc, remercia Madame Guipure et s'échappa aussi vite que possible, mettant autant de distance possible entre elle et la génitrice de Potter. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas tout simplement se détendre sans avoir à trébucher à chaque instant sur lui ou une personne de son entourage. 

Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à sa boutique favorite. La plupart des sorciers aimaient Fleury et Bott et il lui arrivait d'y entrer mais la librairie qu'elle affectionnait plus que tout était celle des Petits livres rouges. Située à l'écart de la foule, elle adorait évoluer entre les hautes étagères poussiéreuses et lourdes d'ouvrages. Elle aimait l'odeur du papier, le calme apaisant, passer ses doigts sur les dos toilés des couvertures, laisser son regard s'attarder sur les titres en lettres d'or et se perdre dans la lecture des premiers chapitres qui la pousserait sans aucun doute à dépenser une petite fortune pour en acquérir la possession. Ici, elle pouvait presque tout oublier. Elle obtenait un court répit. Une paix éphémère de l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle se présenta pour payer la sélection réduite de livres qu'elle désirait, le vieux sorcier lui demanda de patienter. Il revint les bras chargés des livres qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre faute de moyens. Est-ce qu'il allait l'obliger à prendre ces livres parce qu'elle en avait lu quelques pages ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème auparavant pourtant. 

– Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas les moyens, plaida-t-elle en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. 

– Tout a déjà été réglé, l'informa-t-il en passant une ficelle autour des ouvrages pour lui faire un ballotin facile à transporter. 

Elle se figea. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'entendit le dire à haute voix. Elle n'y crut pas davantage lorsque le vieil homme lui présenta une liste de tous les ouvrages... rédigé de sa propre écriture tout comme la lettre. Elle allait devenir folle. La personne derrière tout cela avait pu se renseigner sur ses goûts en matière de boissons chaudes et de gâteaux. Elle avait également pu obtenir ses mesures pour faire faire des robes de sorciers. Mais il n'y avait aucune espèce de chance qu'elle ait pu prévoir les livres auxquels elle s'intéresserait aujourd'hui. Elle tituba hors de la boutique un peu sonnée par ce qui se passait. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière. Chaque achat, que ce soit les chaudrons, les ingrédients pour les potions et même les friandises de Calypso, tout avait été pré commandé et payé. C'est dans un état second qu'elle rentra chez elle où sa mère l'informa qu'elle avait reçu du courrier. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sur son bureau était effectivement posée une épaisse enveloppe. Cette fois, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une lettre de Poudlard. Tout était en règle : du "Chère miss Evans" à la signature de la directrice de sa maison.

L'idée absurde que sa version future lui avait bel et bien envoyé cette lettre s'insinua dans son esprit. Après tout, personne ne la connaissait aussi intimement... Personne si ce n’était Severus mais tout comme Potter, son implication était à exclure. Il ne restait donc qu'elle. C'était peut-être le moment de mettre sa méfiance de côté pour apprécier ces cadeaux. Il n'y avait rien de mal à recevoir un petit coup de pouce de soi-même n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois, elle décida de ne pas trop réfléchir et de simplement se laisser porter. Elle avait besoin de ce bonheur, peu importe sa provenance et la raison. Elle laissa donc éclater sa joie sans aucune retenue, se laissant gâter par l'inconnue qu'elle deviendrait un jour. 


	3. Second letter

**Second letter**

Lily avait été à la fois déçue et soulagée de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de son double. Elle avait fini par considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une occurrence qui ne se reproduirait pas. Elle avait imaginé qu'une seconde lettre finirait par arriver pour lui en révéler un peu plus sur son futur ou pour lui concocter une nouvelle journée balisée d'étapes. N'importe quoi qui viendrait briser la monotonie de son été. Elle avait fini par se faire une raison lorsqu'une seconde lettre arriva la veille de la rentrée. Pas de scoop sur son futur dans celle-ci. Pas de chasse au trésor non plus. 

Lorsque la chouette aux plumes blanches mouchetées de noir s'était posée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il était déjà tard. Elle avait passé une journée bien peu productive à lézarder sur le canapé du salon sans avancer dans ses lectures estivales. Elle avait attendu la dernière minute pour commencer à faire sa valise et le rapace du frapper du bec à la vitre pour attirer son attention. Elle s'était précipitée pour lui ouvrir et s'était excusée de n'avoir rien pour lui si ce n'est de la citronnade et quelques pistaches qui gisaient sur sa table de nuit. L'oiseau secoua ses plumes, mécontent, avant de s'éloigner à tire-d’aile. Elle retourna s'assoir en tailleur et l'ouvrit avec une impatience mal dissimulée, sans se soucier de la brise fraîche qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré. C'était bien mieux. C'était ce dont elle avait eu besoin. 

Elle avait passé la journée et une grande partie de son été à s'inquiéter de la rentrée. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la nervosité qu'elle avait ressenti par le passé. Il s'agissait de peurs bien trop concrètes pour être écartées. À côté de qui s'assiérait-elle en cours ? Avec qui déjeunerait-elle, matin, midi et soir ? Elle savait que les filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir n'étaient pas méchantes - pour la plupart - mais elles n'étaient pas pour autant amies. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, grandir ensemble ne faisait pas vous des amis. Connaître chaque détail de la vie de quelqu'un ne faisait pas de vous des amis. Elle ne se voyait pas du jour au lendemain passer tout son temps avec elles. Ç'aurait été les utiliser car, si elle ne s'était pas disputée le dernier jour de sa cinquième année avec Severus, elle ne serait pas allée vers elles. Elle ne voulait pas d'une amitié par dépit. Autant rester seule. 

Ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de se morfondre. D'imaginer un passé où elle n'aurait pas fait les mêmes choix. Elle se souvenait qu'en première année, la douce Mary Macdonald avait tenté de nouer des liens avec elle mais Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement celle-ci et Lily n'avait pas voulu lui imposer sa présence. Elle avait bien tenté de jongler entre les deux mais ça avait été un échec et elles avaient fini par s'éloigner ou plutôt par ne jamais se rapprocher. Aujourd'hui Mary appartenait à un duo soudé dont la leader, Hestia Jones, lui était hostile. Elle avait toujours l'impression de les déranger. Elle était littéralement la cinquième roue du carrosse. Il lui arrivait de rester tard dans la salle d'étude pour ne pas les entendre chuchoter pour qu'elle n'entende pas leur conversation, tout en lui lançant des regards pour s'assurer que rien de ce qu'elles disaient ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Lily aurait voulu leur dire qu'elle se fichait pas mal de leur conversation. Qu'elle n'avait personne à qui le répéter. Que ça n'intéressait personne. Mais elle se contentait de se plonger dans la lecture de son livre et de les ignorer. 

La lettre ne les mentionnait pas. Elle évoquait néanmoins trois autres Gryffondors. Sa version future commençait par Alice Fortescue. La lettre soulignait avec justesse que la Gryffondor était une solitaire et que ça ne semblait en aucun cas la déranger. Il lui arrivait de s'assoir de manière aléatoire à coté de Frank Longbottom ou encore de Dorcas Meadowes en cours ou aux repas mais elle n'était pas à proprement parler "avec" eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de places libres. Son homonyme lui conseillait de prendre exemple sur Alice et de tout simplement s'assoir là où il avait de la place. Elle aimait cette idée. 

Frank était la seconde personne mentionnée par "l'autre Lily". Le garçon partageait son dortoir avec le quatuor le plus exclusivement uni de l'école. Hestia et Mary paraissaient presque accessibles en comparaison. Il ne semblait pas malheureux pour autant. Bien au contraire, il était l'un des garçons le plus entouré de l'école. Remus, Peter, Sirius et même Potter l'appréciaient et il lui arrivait de passer du temps avec eux lorsque cela n'impliquait pas de briser une centaine de règles. Il partageait le reste de son temps avec les élèves des autres maisons. Elle était tout comme lui, douée pour ça, lui rappela la lettre. Après tout elle avait été amie avec un Serpentard pendant des années et elle s'entendait très bien avec les autres préfets. Surtout Amos Diggory lui chuchota sa petite voix intérieure, qu'elle ignora consciencieusement, se concentrant pour retenir le second conseil qui était de s'ouvrir comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

La dernière personne était la manière d'y parvenir, toujours d'après la lettre. Dorcas Meadowes était la solution. Contrairement à Alice qui semblait chérir sa solitude, Dorcas l'avait en horreur. Elle était l'amie de tout le monde. Elle jonglait parfaitement entre les sangs purs qu'elle connaissait depuis la plus tendre enfance et les nouvelles têtes sang mêlées et nées moldues. Personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur puisque sa famille n'était pas assez importante pour attirer l'attention. Dorcas ne la repousserait pas si elle tentait de lui parler. Elle l'accueillerait même sous son aile. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. La démarche ne semblait pas sincère. Elle appréciait Dorcas. Elle l'admirait même. La Gryffondor était impressionnante sur un balai et encore plus lorsqu'elle faisait valser un cognard dans les buts. D'un autre côté, si son double temporel l'orientait vers elle alors cela signifiait qu'elle avait réussi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elles pouvaient être amies. Elle pourrait y aller doucement. Laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Ne pas voir ça comme un objectif mais plutôt comme un souhait qui pouvait ou non se réaliser. Elle replia la lettre, reconnaissante pour ces conseils qui avait réussi à apaiser ses peurs. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle termina de préparer sa valise et se glissa dans les bras de Morphée. 

Sa nervosité pointa le bout de son nez dès le lendemain alors qu'elle avançait dans l'étroit couloir du wagon dans lequel elle était montée. Le premier compartiment était plein de premières années surexcités. Elle était presque jalouse de ces derniers. Complètement jalouse à vrai dire. Sa première rentrée ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée. Elle se souvenait de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Severus et Potter. C'était une histoire stupide. Comment une si petite altercation avait-elle pu alimenter des années de haine ? Severus s'était montré... grossier. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment admettre que son meilleur ami était celui qui avait commencé. Et puis Potter n'aurait pas dû continuer, ajouta une voix avec une touche de mauvaise foi. Elle s'installa dans le troisième wagon qui s'était miraculeusement révélé libre, continuant de rêvasser, se remémorant ce jour fatidique où les deux garçons étaient devenus ennemis. Sirius avait parlé de sa famille et de Serpentard. James avait répliqué que Gryffondor était la meilleure maison. Que son père y avait été. Severus avait rétorqué que Gryffondor était la meilleure maison, si et seulement si, on privilégiait les muscles au cerveau. Il avait ainsi insulté le père de James et les aspirations du garçon. Elle se souvenait que sa propre joie d'être envoyée à Gryffondor quelques heures plus tard avait été terni par les paroles de son ami. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Qu'avait-il pensé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Potter sur les bancs de la maison qu'il méprisait ? 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser davantage sa réflexion, interrompue par l'arrivée de deux Serpentards qu'elle reconnut aisément. Emmeline Vance et Marlène McKinnon se partageaient la couronne de reine des abeilles. Lily n'était pas certaine que les deux filles s'appréciaient réellement. C'était toujours compliqué d'évaluer les sentiments des élèves de Serpentard puisqu'ils les exprimaient peu. Les relations étaient bien trop enchevêtrées dans la toile des intérêts personnels de chacun. Elle les regarda s'installer sur la banquette face à elle en poursuivant leur conversation comme si elle avait été invisible. Elle douta même de son existence, se pinçant discrètement le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas dématérialisée par inadvertance. La douleur lui confirma que les deux élèves étaient simplement passées maîtres dans l'art d'ignorer ce qui n'avait pas d'importance pour elles. 

– Je le crois pas, s'exclama Emmeline en appuyant son dos contre la vitrine, se fichant pas mal du paysage qui défilait déjà derrière elle. 

– Puisque je te le dis, lui assura Marlène en fouillant dans son sac, tirant un ruban vert pour attacher ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute. 

Lily n'avait jamais eu aussi conscience de sa propre banalité. Les deux filles étaient de véritables beautés. Marlène était une blonde pétillante. Ses cheveux étaient une cascade de boucle blonde. Elle était solaire dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était l'astre autour duquel les autres s'agençaient. Sa peau de porcelaine était marquée de taches de rousseur qui se mariaient à la perfection avec ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin et ses lèvres en pétale de rose. Comment une moue contrariée pouvait-elle la rendre encore plus séduisante ? Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi même Sirius affirmait haut et fort que s'il avait dû aimer quelqu'un plus que lui-même, son choix se serait porté sur Marlène.

Emmeline était quant à elle, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Contrairement à elle, la jeune fille arborait une chevelure rousse aux multiples reflets. Sa propre crinière d'un roux bien trop sombre soutenait difficilement la comparaison. Sa silhouette voluptueuse était un véritable bonheur pour les yeux. La nature avait définitivement ses favoris. Lily et sa poitrine à peine développée n'en faisaient pas partie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fixé un peu trop longtemps la Serpentard lorsque celle-ci toussota pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Lily fit mine qu'elle avait simplement fixé le vide tout ce temps et non pas la perfection des traits de celle qui lui faisait face. Cela sembla assez convaincant pour qu'Emmeline reprenne sa conversation sans plus d'histoire. Lily retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire de la terrifiante sang pur, une ennemie.

– Tu vas avoir des ennuis. 

– Seulement si je me fais prendre, rétorqua Emmeline. 

– Tu parles déjà comme lui, lui fit remarquer Marlène. Et puis je croyais que le but était de te faire prendre. 

– Par lui c'est sûr, répondit la jolie rousse en affichant une expression espiègle pour accompagner son sous-entendu déjà plus qu'explicite. Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant se lever. 

– Je dois rejoindre les autres préfets, se plaignit la petite blonde en lançant un regard vers elle pour la première fois. Tu sais qui a été nommé préfets en chef ? Ils ont dit que ça serait annoncé à la réunion. 

– Je... commença Lily. 

– Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache, intervint Emmeline. Ça va durer longtemps ? 

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Marlène en haussant les épaules. Je comprends même pas pourquoi je dois y aller. Les nouveaux préfets sont des élèves de cinquièmes années.

– C'est pour passer le relai, intervint Lily en se levant. Les anciens préfets étaient là pour nous aussi quand on a été nommé en cinquième année. Ils nous ont même aidé les premières semaines. 

– Je m'en souviens pas, répondit Marlène. 

– Moi je m'en souviens. C'est comme ça que tu t'es fait Rabastan Lestrange, lui rappela Emmeline. Et toi... est-ce que tu n'avais pas réussi à avoir Amos Diggory ? lui demanda la Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur. 

– Amos et moi on est juste ami, il ne s'est jamais rien passé, répondit Lily en rougissant légèrement. 

– Arrête de l'embêter Em’. Allez viens Evans, allons "passer la main", ajouta-t-elle en glissant son bras sous le sien pour l'entrainer loin des remarques acerbes de sa meilleure amie.

– Marlène... 

– Hm ? répondit distraitement la jeune sorcière en continuant d'avancer vers l'avant du train pour rejoindre le wagon où devait se dérouler la réunion. 

– C'est moi. C'est moi qui ai été nommé préfète en chef, avoua Lily qui ne voulait pas que la Serpentard ait l'impression qu'elle lui avait cachée. 

– Vraiment ? demanda la jeune fille sans tenter de dissimuler son ébahissement avant de se reprendre. Intéressant. Les nominations de cette année sont pour le moins... inattendues. Je n'aime pas devoir quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ? Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. 

– Tu ne savais pas pour moi, plaisanta Lily plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elle était certaine que Marlène ne la haïssait pas. 

– Touché, répondit la sorcière. 

– Tu as dit que les nominations de cette année étaient "inattendues"... Est-ce que tu sais qui est l'autre préfet en chef ?

– Oh tu vas adorer cette information... susurra Marlène en se penchant pour lui chuchoter la réponse.

"Inattendue" n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif que Lily aurait employé pour définir cette nomination. Elle aurait plutôt opté pour une suite d'injures imagées. Elle avait deux mots à dire à son double sur la rétention d'informations capitales à sa santé mentale. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de lui dire que son binôme serait Potter !


	4. Third letter

**Third letter**

Lily entra dans le compartiment avec une furieuse envie de casser quelque chose. Elle parvint néanmoins à contrôler ses émotions. Elle évita soigneusement de regarder dans "sa" direction. Elle sentait néanmoins parfaitement sa présence. Il ridiculisait tous ses efforts. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir cet honneur. Et voilà qu'il arrivait comme une fleur sans même avoir la décence de paraître mal à l'aise. Il n'avait même pas été préfet en cinquième année. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, comment expliquerait-il aux nouveaux préfets leurs tâches ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne le ferait pas. Il se laisserait porter pendant qu'elle ferait tout le travail. Est-ce que les parents du garçon avaient soudoyé l'école et pour compenser, le professeur McGonagall l'avait nommé baby-sitter de Potter ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait choisi pour ça ? Elle peinait de plus en plus à ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Elle détestait l'idée de lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait voulu que la société soit juste. Que la raison pour laquelle elle avait obtenu l'insigne soit parce qu'elle était capable et méritante, et non pour équilibrer leur duo et éviter que l'école bascule dans l'apocalypse. 

Remus posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne comme s'il avait perçu le tumulte de ses sentiments. Les partageait-il ? Après tout, Potter lui avait soufflé la place. Remus était le préfet des Gryffondors l'année passée. Pourtant, elle ne lut aucune colère dans ses yeux. Bien au contraire, il semblait soulagé. À bien y réfléchir, elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée, le doux garçon n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention et il peinait à allier ses activités illicites et sa position de gardien des règles. Elle savait qu'il fermait les yeux lorsque ça concernait ses amis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir aussi. McGonagall l'avait nommé préfet dans l'espoir qu'il les contrôle un peu mais il avait profité de sa position pour leur offrir davantage de liberté encore, si c'était même possible. S'il avait fait un bon travail, Potter ne serait peut-être pas à la place où il est aujourd'hui. Elle retira sa main, bien consciente que son ressentiment n'était pas vraiment fondé. Peu importe les efforts fournis, Potter avait acheté cette position. Le résultat aurait été le même dans tous les cas de figure. 

– Miss Evans, l'interpella sa professeure de métamorphose. Quelques mots peut-être ? 

– Potter devrait s'en charger, je suis certaine qu'il est parfaitement qualifié et qu'il a été sélectionné pour cette raison, répliqua-t-elle avec insolence. 

Elle ne lança pas un regard vers le garçon, se fichant pas mal de l'impact de ses mots sur lui. S'il n'avait pas la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour assimiler qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, alors elle se chargerait de lui faire comprendre. Minerva McGonagall ne semblait pas déstabilisée le moins du monde par l'attitude de l'élève la plus exemplaire de l'école. Peut-être que c'était la journée des laissez-passer et qu'elle n'en avait juste pas été informée. Lily décida de ne pas pousser sa chance et resta silencieuse tant que la vieille mage discutait de l'organisation des premières semaines. La tension était insoutenable et la seule personne qui semblait y être parfaitement hermétique était Marlène McKinnon qui fixait ses ongles comme s'ils recelaient le secret de la vie éternelle. Lily, pour sa part, appréhendait le départ de leur professeur. Elle savait que Potter se tenait généralement correctement en présence de celle-ci. Hypocrite qu'il était. Mais une fois hors de son champ de vision, il se laisserait aller à ses vieux démons. Elle paierait sans aucun doute pour sa remarque. La question était de savoir quand ? Il ne céda pas à la colère une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent entre élèves. Il ne l'interrompit pas lorsqu'elle compléta ce qu'avait dit la sorcière. Il resta silencieux lorsqu'elle rappela les règles les plus importantes et leur devoir de les faire appliquer. Il ne les gratifia pas non plus d'une remarque sarcastique lorsqu'elle mentionna l'importance de montrer l'exemple et d'être par conséquent irréprochable. 

– Si vous brisez le règlement, vous n'aurez plus aucune légitimité, asséna-t-elle en jetant un regard à Remus qui baissa les yeux piteusement. 

– Je suis pas d'accord, intervint Potter pour la première fois. 

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua-t-elle en souriant faussement sans le regarder, faisant mine de fouiller dans ses notes. 

– Certaines causes méritent d'aller à l'encontre de l'ordre établi, poursuivit-il. 

– Mais je t'en prie ! Partage donc avec nous ces fameuses causes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui abandonnant ses notes et sa résolution de l'ignorer. Non ? Rien à dire ? insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il gardait le silence. Je peux le faire si tu veux ! Voyons ça !

Elle ouvrit le carnet que l'école lui avait fourni l'année passée pour inscrire les points attribués ou retirés, les heures des rondes, les sanctions ainsi que les motifs. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, Potter était présent sur absolument chacune d'elles.

– Trois heures de colle pour un sort de confusion sur la volière en quatrième année. Grâce à Potter, une élève de Poufsouffle d'à peine douze ans a raté l'enterrement de son père. Sa lettre n'est jamais arrivée ! Une journée de suspension pour avoir changé le menu du dîner ! J'espère que ce hamburger valait de faire finir ce Serdaigle à Sainte Mangouste ! Je me souviens que ça t’avait fait rire de le voir gonfler à vue d'œil ! Beaucoup moins quand il a été plongé dans le coma ! Et celle-là ! Ma préférée ! Une semaine de suspension pour avoir fait sauter les digues du lac dans le but d'inonder une partie des cachots. Potter a envoyé une dizaine de Serpentards à l'infirmerie. Mais je suppose que c'était l'objectif non ? 

– Je voulais pas...

– Les noyer ? l'interrompit-elle en claquant son carnet sur la table qui les séparait. Ce genre de choses arrive quand des centaines de litres d'eau se déversent dans un espace clos.

– J'avais pas réfléchi ! 

– Tu ne réfléchis jamais ! C'est bien le problème ! Tu fais tout ce qui te passe par la tête sans te soucier des personnes qui seront blessées ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Continu comme ça ! C'est clairement le message de l'école ! Après tout ils t'ont nommé préfet ! Surement pour te féliciter pour tes exploits passés ! 

Elle fit mine de s'incliner, agrémentant sa révérence, d'un élégant mouvement du poignet avant de sortir du compartiment, refusant de rester une seconde de plus en sa présence. Refusant de faire semblant devant le reste des préfets et leurs prédécesseurs. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était son moment et il avait tout gâché. Il avait terni son rêve. Il l'avait entaché avec son influence et son argent. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait qu'une fois de nouveau dans le couloir du wagon lorsque les élèves agglutinaient autour du chariot de friandises posèrent les yeux sur elle. Même la vieille vendeuse sembla éprouver de la pitié pour elle et lui offrit une Chocogrenouille. Super. Génial. Vraiment. Elle était donc officiellement pitoyable. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentisse et qu'on lui décerne le prix de la personne la plus misérable du Poudlard Express. 

– Evans. 

– Non, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. On s'est déjà tout dit à ce stade non ? s'esclaffa-t-elle en faisant mine d'avoir oublié ses mots de l'année passée. 

– Evans, répéta-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, la faisant reculer pour conserver cette même distance. 

– Non non, attend, laisse-moi réfléchir, je vais m'en souvenir ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit déjà ? "Une moralisatrice qui te les brise quotidiennement" et dont "le seul trait de personnalité marquant, est de respecter le règlement", c'est bien ça ? "Si je disparaissais demain je ne manquerais à personne" ? Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! "Une planche à pain qui n'attirera jamais personne" ! "Même un philtre d'amour a ses limites", "ton cas est désespéré Evans, tu finiras vieille fille !". Oh il y avait aussi "pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré les mangemorts"! Une de mes préférées ça reste "tu ne m'as jamais intéressé, je te demandais de sortir avec moi pour énerver Snape, et parce que tu me faisais un peu pitié". J'étais quoi ? Ah oui ! "Une œuvre de charité, la bonne action de l'année".

– Servilus, dit-il. 

– Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle en pensant qu'il venait de la corriger parce qu'elle avait Snape au lieu du surnom idiot qu'il employait toujours, avant de finalement remarquer que son regard la survolait pour se poser sur un point derrière elle. 

Elle se figea, devinant la suite. Bien sûr il avait fallu qu'il débarque à ce moment précis. Alors qu'elle était plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle refusa de se tourner pour lui faire face. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle sentit les larmes affluer et déborder tout aussi instantanément. Elle couvrit son visage de son avant-bras, fonçant à l'aveugle pour fuir cette situation, bousculant son ancien ami, esquivant sa tentative de la retenir et allant s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches, pleurant tout son soûl. C'était la pire rentrée de sa vie. Elle plaqua une main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer les plaintes qui s'en échappaient contre son gré. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas mieux. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et elle n'avait pas avancé du tout. Même pas d'un iota. Elle était toujours aussi démunie. Il lui manquait toujours autant. Il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se réfugier dans ses bras. Pour ne pas le laisser être là pour elle. Pour ne pas oublier et pardonner. Encore en cet instant, elle luttait.

– C'est occupé, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte des toilettes où elle s'était enfermée dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu la paix. 

– Je veux bien mais ça fait une heure que t'es là-dedans, fit remarquer une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut aisément puisque peu de personnes à Poudlard possédaient un accent écossais aussi prononcé. 

– Dix minutes. 

– T'avouera que même pour chier, c'est un peu long... T'es constipée ? 

– Dorcas !

– Sors de là Evans, y'a plus personne. 

– Parce que t'as fait fuir tout le monde, fit remarquer Marlène.

– Seulement ceux qui n'avaient pas détalé à ton claquement de langue, rétorqua Dorcas. 

Pourquoi la princesse des Serpentards était-elle là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes ? Non bien sûr que non, ironisa sa petite voix intérieure. Les princesses ne chient pas Lily voyons ! Elle déverrouilla la porte et se glissa hors de son refuge de fortune, s'écartant pour laisser la place à Dorcas qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Elle tourna la tête vers Marlène qui haussa un sourcil. 

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que je pourrais mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans un environnement aussi insalubre ? s'indigna-t-elle. 

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Lily en se sentant soudain gagné par un fou rire en repensant à sa petite voix intérieure et sa remarque sur les filles comme Marlène. 

Dorcas sembla céder à la même envie puisqu'elles implosèrent du même rire tonitruant. Ça faisait bien de se laisser aller après toutes ses émotions négatives. Le fou rire ne fit que s'accentuait à mesure que Marlène s'engageait dans une longue tirade aux accents d'essai théorique complexe sur les micros bactéries et leur dispersion. Elle se sentit plus légère et moins seule. C'était troublant de trouver du réconfort chez deux personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine et avec qui elle n'avait rien en commun. 

– Emmeline nous attend, bougez-vous, asséna Marlène sans se laisser déstabiliser par leur rire, allant jusqu'à relever le menton de manière si dignement théâtrale que cela ne fit qu'accentuer leur hilarité. 

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait dit "nous". Elle avait la nette impression qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu aujourd'hui. Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'une victoire, aussi petite soit-elle, efface toutes les défaites. Elle suivit Dorcas et Marlène. La première subissait un cours de savoir-vivre de la parfaite sang pure qui ouvrait la route. Tout comme la lettre l'avait prédit, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour aborder Dorcas qui était venue à elle apportant dans son sillage Marlène. Une Serpentard avec qui elle pouvait s'entendre, peu importe leurs différences. Cette confiance, cette assurance, elle la tenait de sa version future qui lui avait rappelé que tout comme Frank, elle était capable de voir le meilleur chez les autres. De ne pas s'arrêter à l'apparence ou aux rumeurs.

Emmeline les attendait en lisant un magazine. Elle sembla surprise de voir Marlène revenir avec non pas une mais deux Gryffondors. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire. Pas même sur ses yeux rougit et sa mine probablement bouffie. Elle avait peut-être mal jugé Emmeline. Cette dernière lui tendit une enveloppe une fois qu'elle se fut installé. Lily l'attrapa en écarquillant les yeux, reconnaissant le sceau utilisé par l'autre Lily.

– Alors c'est quoi le programme de ce soir ? demanda Dorcas. 

– Boire et danser jusqu'au matin bien évidemment, répondit Emmeline. La question est de savoir où ? 

– Le dortoir des préfets en chef bien sûr ! les informa Marlène. 

– James nous invite ? s'étonna la jolie rousse. 

– Non, Evans. N'est-ce pas Evans ? 

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle et elle s'entendit accepter. Cette année serait différente. Elle serait différente. Elle n'avait que faire du règlement. Le respecter à la lettre ne lui avait jamais rien rapporté si ce n'est la méfiance et les moqueries de ses camarades. Elle voulait se faire de nouveaux souvenirs pour combler le vide laissé par ceux auxquels elle ne pouvait plus penser sans s'écrouler. C'était ce que lui conseillait cette troisième lettre et c'est ce qu'elle ferait.


	5. Fourth letter

**Fourth letter**

Lily avait l'impression que la musique glissait le long de son corps tandis qu'elle ondulait gracieusement en un rythme lent, tendant un bras au-dessus de sa tête, le second le rejoignant. Ses paupières, alourdies par l'alcool ingéré au cours de la dernière heure, demeuraient hermétiquement closes, décuplant ses autres sens. Elle sentait son sang battre au rythme de son cœur, lui-même synchronisé sur les pulsations de la batterie qui s'échappait du tourne-disque. C'était grisant, enivrant. Elle laissa sa main redescendre, effleurer sa taille, rejoindre ses hanches qui continuaient de se balancer de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la fixant de ses iris mordorés. Il semblait troublé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il glissa son index sur son sourcil sans lâcher son verre, avant de le descendre d'une traite et de disparaitre de nouveau. Elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Elle se fichait pas mal de son taux d'alcoolémie. Après tout, le sien avoisinait le même en cet instant. Elle descendit de la table basse sur laquelle elle était perchée. Peut-être qu'elle était tombée de la table basse sur laquelle elle était perchée. Dorcas qui était assise sur le tapis pouffa de rire en lui chuchotant qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose dix minutes plus tôt. 

– Debout vous deux ! leur ordonna Emmeline d'un ton impérieux qui ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec sa démarche titubante. 

La jolie rousse leur tendit les mains et Dorcas et Lily les saisirent d'un même mouvement pour la tirer vers elles et la faire tomber à son tour. Elle grogna sans conviction avant de s'installer entre elles, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Dorcas, un ronflement suivant cette action. La batteuse étouffa un rire dans son poing et Lily l'imita en se pinçant le nez. Un flash les informa que Marlène venait d'immortaliser le moment avec le Polaroïd qu'elle avait subtilisé dans sa valise. La Serpentard était tombée dessus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pendant que Lily déballait ses affaires, et refusait désormais de s'en séparer. Les sorciers étaient souvent très en retard en termes de technologie, probablement parce qu’ils n’en avaient pas vraiment l'utilité. Ça ne les empêchait pas de s'approprier quelques inventions de temps à autre... avec deux ou trois décennies de retard. D'où l'émerveillement de sa camarade sang pur face à ce bon soudain dans le présent. Lily le lui avait cédé bien volontiers. Elle l'avait eu pour son anniversaire un an plus tôt et n'avait eu aucune occasion de l'utiliser. Marlène n'avait pas eu ce problème, mitraillant les invités sans relâche, secouant avec vigueur chaque cliché sans sembler se fatiguer ou se lasser. 

Lily se leva et lui prit l'appareil des mains et pointa l'objectif sur elle. Marlène sembla surprise avant de lui offrir une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. La reine des Serpentards était plutôt connue pour sa froideur et son impassibilité. En cet instant, elle semblait si... douce. Lily ne comprenait pas ce qui avait suscité une telle émotion chez celle-ci. Marlène se fit un devoir de lui offrir plusieurs poses, de plus en plus caricaturale, comme s'il s'était agi d'un shooting pour un prestigieux magazine. Elle était d'une beauté renversante.

– T'es vraiment une bonne personne Evans, finit-elle par lui dire en lui prenant l'appareil des mains de nouveau. Ne me laisse pas trop te changer.

Lily n'avait pas dû tout compris la première partie de la phrase de la jolie blonde. Elle saisissait en revanche parfaitement à quoi faisait référence Marlène dans la seconde. Lily avait dîné avec Dorcas tandis qu'Emmeline et Marlène étaient allées s'installer à leur table. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait probablement plus trop d'occasion de les voir ou d'interagir avec elles. Que ça n'avait été qu'une rencontre fortuite, une coïncidence. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler un pyjama pour se coucher dans la gigantesque chambre individuelle qui allait de pair avec ses nouvelles fonctions, Marlène, Emmeline et Dorcas avaient débarqué pour "tenir leurs résolutions". Toute l'école semblait avoir pris les mêmes résolutions vue le nombre d'élèves qui se pressaient en cet instant dans la salle commune qu'elle devrait partager avec Potter. Elle pouvait même entendre le son distinct de plongeons et autres éclaboussements qui lui parvenait de la porte de la salle des bains des préfets. 

Marlène avait été outré qu'elle eut, ne serait-ce que pensé, à aller dormir. Elle s'était précipité vers sa valise pour lui trouver une tenue adéquate. Comme elle n'avait rien trouvé qui lui convenait elle était retournée dans son dortoir et été revenue avec une tenue, des chaussures et de quoi la maquiller et la coiffer. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas été terrifier en la voyant sortir une paire de ciseaux. Elle avait refusé, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à la laisser lui couper les cheveux. Elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre... après quelques shots de tequila que Dorcas avait littéralement sorti de son chapeau de sorcière. Elle s'était donc retrouvée, dépouillée de sa longue tignasse rousse, arborant désormais une coupe garçon qui lui allait à ravir. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement différente. Plus légère. Plus confiante. Marlène lui avait fait enfiler une robe blanche au décolleté profond et entièrement dentelé de motifs fleuris. Les manches étaient longues et amples. La jolie blonde lui avait prêté deux colliers en argent : le premier était long, le second court, l'un avait pour pendentif un soleil, et l'autre une lune. Elle n'avait appliqué qu'un rouge à lèvres rose pâle et quelques paillettes habilement disposées sur ses paupières. Ses joues étaient déjà rouges, probablement à cause de l'alcool. La petite blonde avait complété le tout par un foulard qu'elle avait noué dans ses cheveux. Elle était la parfaite reproduction d'une hippie. 

Lorsqu'elles étaient toutes descendues dans la salle commune, un monde fou s'y pressait déjà, tous invités par Potter. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher puisqu'elle avait eu la même idée. À plus petite échelle lui chuchota une voix avec mauvaise foi. Elle avait donc pour la première fois, fermée les yeux sur les agissements du Gryffondor. Elle ne serait pas son chaperon. Elle ne serait pas sa conscience. Elle ne se mêlerait plus de ce qu'il faisait. Le professeur McGonagall semblait d'un tout autre avis. Lily ne la remarqua pas immédiatement, trop occupée qu'elle était, à se déhancher sur la piste de danse improvisée. Elle dessoûla d'une traite en entendant la sorcière couvrir de sa voix la musique pour prononcer le nom de l'auteur de cette soirée clandestine. Quelqu'un eut la présence d'esprit d'interrompre la musique et la salle commune se vida rapidement pour ne laisser que les deux propriétaires des lieux. Leur professeur de métamorphose sembla déstabilisée par sa présence. Déstabilisée et déçue. C'était une émotion que Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de susciter chez ses professeurs, elle baissa donc les yeux honteuse. 

– Je veux vous voir demain. À la première heure. Dans mon bureau. Et sobres, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. 

Lily s'était inconsciemment mordu la lèvre à sang. Elle luttait contre une furieuse envie de pleurer, ses émotions complètement hors de contrôle ces derniers temps. Sérieusement, combien de fois allait-elle pleurer aujourd'hui. Elle opta donc pour un tout autre sentiment. La colère. Et elle dirigea cette dernière vers la personne qu'elle tenait pour responsable. 

– T'es content ! lâcha-t-elle presque hargneusement. 

– Je te demande pardon ? répondit-il visiblement abasourdi. 

– Tu pouvais pas inviter juste tes amis les plus proches ? Il fallait que tu rameutes toute l'école ! 

– C'est sûr que tu risques pas de faire ça toi, avec tes cinq... non... quatre... trois, se corrigea-t-il en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts les amis qu'elle n'avait pas. 

– Je t'emmerde, lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, poussant son torse de son index. 

– C'est le cas de le dire. Tu crois que trainer une soirée avec Marlène et sa clique fait de toi quelqu'un de différent ? lui demanda-t-il en attrapant son poignet. T'es la même. Peu importe ta coupe de cheveux, ton maquillage, tes vêtements. Regardes-toi. À la première occasion ton vrai visage refait surface. Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant une voix plus aiguë pour l'imiter. Je me suis fait gronder ! Quelle horreur ! 

Il la relâcha en lui lançant un regard qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui que leur professeur lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt. De quel droit était-il déçu ? Il passait son temps à la décevoir ! Elle le poussa avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne trouvant rien à répliquer à la tirade du garçon. Il avait raison. Elle était toujours la même. Elle fixa son reflet qui ne lui renvoyait plus l'image d'une fille assurée et libérée. Elle était une épave. Une loque. Ses cheveux rebiquaient comme si elle s'était battue avec un épouvantail. Son mascara avait dégouliné alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pleuré. Son rouge à lèvres avait séché et elle avait fait une tache sur sa robe. Elle décida d'aller se coucher comme ça, n'ayant pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, sombrant immédiatement dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par des coups à sa porte. Elle lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut prise de panique. Elle doutait qu'être en retard à la convocation de McGonagall soit la meilleure manière de faire amende honorable. Elle cria un "j'arrive" qui ne reflétait en aucun cas la réalité et se déshabilla à toute vitesse, enfilant son uniforme, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans le vain espoir de les coiffer. Elle ouvrit la porte et posa les yeux sur Potter qui posa sur elle un regard moqueur. 

– La ferme, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le bousculant pour sortir. 

– Tu pourrais me remercier, sans moi t'aurais dormi jusqu'à midi.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain qui était, tout comme la salle commune, dans un état catastrophique, se débarbouillant rapidement le visage. Lorsqu'elle en émergea de nouveau, il était toujours là. Appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, posant sur elle un regard troublé. C'était une vision familière. Comme une impression de déjà-vu. 

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. 

– Rien ! répondit-il sur la défensive. Bouges-toi, on va être en retard. 

– Comme si t'en avais un truc à faire ! 

Cette fois, il fut celui qui ne répondit pas et elle décida que c'était parce qu'elle avait raison. Sa petite victoire intérieure fut de courte durée. Une fois devant le bureau de McGonagall, elle perdit de sa superbe, hésitant à frapper. Il s'en chargea, n'attendant pas la réponse de leur professeur pour entrer. C'était facile pour lui ! Il passait probablement plus de temps dans ce bureau que dans n'importe quelle autre partie du château. Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise de droite tandis qu'elle prenait celle de gauche. Elle resta debout, attendant que la sorcière l'autorise à s'assoir. Il ne s'encombra pas de ses formules de politesse, s'installant avec une nonchalance étudiée. 

– Asseyez-vous, Miss Evans, lui ordonna la professeur de métamorphose sans lâcher du regard Potter. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? 

Potter haussa les épaules, marmonnant une phrase qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un "on s'amusait juste, où est le mal ?". Lily préférait se dire qu'elle avait mal entendu. Qu'il n'aurait pas osé dire ça. Elle n'avait malheureusement aucune excuse valable à apporter. Elle avait commis une erreur. Elle s'était laissée aller. Elle ne méritait pas d'être préfète. Elle ne méritait pas de faire la morale à Potter. 

– Miss Evans ? 

– Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. 

– J'avoue que venant de Potter je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée mais vous... J'espérais mieux de vous. 

Lily aurait voulu protester. Mieux d'elle ? Pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'elle avait toujours tout bien fait ? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être le contraire ? N'avait-elle pas le droit, elle aussi, de se tromper ? Elle resta néanmoins silencieuse. Ne souhaitant pas aggraver son cas. À ce stade, elle risquait fort d'être suspendue de ses fonctions. Elle aurait eu la carrière de préfète la plus courte de l'histoire de Poudlard. Littéralement moins de vingt-quatre heures. 

– Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est là, lâcha Potter de but en blanc, en riant comme si McGonagall avait dit quelque chose d'amusant. Attendez. Vous croyez qu'Evans... était à l'origine de la soirée ? 

– Elle était bien là quand je suis arrivée, fit remarquer leur professeur, son intonation laissant paraître un doute. 

– Ça faisait des heures qu'elle essayait de tout gâcher oui. Je croyais qu'elle était convoquée comme témoin, pouffa-t-il, mentant à la perfection. 

– Miss Evans, est-ce que c'est vrai ? 

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas lui devoir ça. C'était hors de question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essayait de la couvrir ? Pour se sentir mieux parce qu'il s'en voulait pour ses mots de la veille ? Pour qu'elle lui soit redevable à jamais ? Il devait y avoir une explication. Une raison. 

– J'ai invité Marlène, Dorcas et Emmeline dans ma chambre après le couvre-feu.

– Ok, la soirée pyjama c'est elle mais la beuverie c'est moi. 

– Je n'ai pas essayé de renvoyer qui que ce soit dans leur chambre ! 

– En même temps personne ne pouvait l'entendre avec la musique. 

– J'ai dansé et j'ai...

– Dansé ? Tu appelles ça danser ? 

– Silence ! les interrompit-elle, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre comme si elle cherchait à déceler le vrai du faux. Lily aurait juré voir dans son regard une légère satisfaction, et un peu d'amusement, comme si elle avait été la seule à entendre une excellente plaisanterie. 

– Vous devrez ranger votre dortoir sans magie. Disposez. 

– C'est tout ? s'étonnèrent-ils d'une même voix. 

– Vous voulez peut-être que je contacte vos parents pour les informer que vous êtes exclus de l'établissement ? 

– Non ! répondirent-ils, encore une fois, de concert. 

– Alors dis-po-sez, articula-t-elle. 

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter, détalant du bureau sans demander leur reste. Une fois seuls, elle se tourna vers lui, les questions se bousculant sur ses lèvres sans qu'aucune n'en franchissent la barrière. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il n'était pas important.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça, dit-elle avant de s’éloigner.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'installer pour déjeuner que les chouettes et autres hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle. Parmi eux, celle de l'autre Lily lâchant une lettre qui, elle l'espérait, lui remonterait le moral. 


	6. Fifth letter

**Fifth letter**

Lily n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recroiser Marlène et Emmeline de la semaine. Elle n'avait pas non plus passé beaucoup de temps avec Dorcas. Cela s'expliquait notamment par le fait qu'elle avait été accepté dans la plupart des cours avancés grâce à ses notes de BUSES. Elle savait que sa camarade Gryffondor était plus concentrée sur le Quidditch et que cela se faisait souvent ressentir dans ses notes. Les professeurs ne s'en inquiétaient pas particulièrement puisqu'elle excellait dans son domaine et elle avait même entendu Slughorn lui prédire un avenir brillant dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Le soir, elle avait beaucoup de travail. Comptabilisant les points gagnés et perdus par les élèves, transmettant la liste des personnes ayant été sanctionné par des heures de colle. Organisant les rondes, participant à certaines d'elles en cas d'empêchement. Lorsqu'elle finissait par descendre manger, la Grande Salle était bien souvent déjà vide. Le jeudi, elle avait même raté le dîner. Son ventre avait gargouillé jusqu'au matin et elle s'était notée de s'acheter des snacks à Pré-au-lard pour ne plus subir cette torture. 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une solution. D'ailleurs la solution se trouvait dans la chambre opposée à la sienne. Il aurait suffi qu'elle ouvre sa porte, descende les escaliers qui donnaient sur la salle commune, traverse cette dernière, gravisse les escaliers à l'opposé des siens, et frappe à la porte de sa chambre. La suite était beaucoup moins aisée que le trajet puisqu'elle impliquait un dialogue avec un garçon qu'elle évitait comme la peste. Admettre qu'elle avait besoin de lui la révoltait. Elle commençait néanmoins à comprendre pourquoi il y avait deux préfets en chef. Si elle continuait à ce rythme et bien... disons qu'elle ne continuerait pas longtemps, c'était certain. 

La jolie rousse n'arrivait néanmoins pas à se décider. Elle sentait qu'elle avait encore des réserves. Et surtout elle se sentait soutenue. Par elle-même certes, mais toute aide était la bienvenue à ce stade. Ainsi le vendredi matin, elle avait reçu la cinquième lettre qui lui avait indiqué un moyen de remédier à ses sauts involontaires de repas. Le soir même, après une réunion tardive et le compte rendu de celle-ci à rédiger, elle avait suivi le plan ainsi que les indications, découvrant avec émerveillement les cuisines de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison avaient été des anges. Elle n'avait pas voulu les déranger plus que ça, ayant suffisamment l'impression d'envahir un espace où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Elle leur avait donc juste demandé des indications pour trouver de quoi se préparer à manger. Elle était loin d'égaler leur talent pour ce qui était de cuisiner mais elle se débrouillait plus ou moins. Elle s'était assise à la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Elle avait réussi à convaincre certains d'eux de la rejoindre, la plus grande majorité refusa pour un motif qui l'attrista quelque peu. 

Elle adorait le monde magique mais elle ne pouvait accepter le fait que des créatures vivantes soient exploitées. Ce n’était ni plus ni moins que de l'esclavagisme. Ils se sentaient inférieurs à elle. Ils ne pouvaient, d'après eux, pas manger à la table d'une sorcière. Ils ne méritaient pas "l'honneur", pour reprendre leur mot, de goûter à son plat. Elle aurait voulu les aider mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune influence. Elle était une née moldue. Aux yeux des dirigeants du monde sorcier, elle aurait dû s'estimer heureuse d'être acceptée parmi eux. D'ailleurs, l'un des partis politiques montant, soutenu par un certain mage noir, ses sbires et une très grande partie des sangs purs, affirmait qu'elle devrait être traitée comme les elfes. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs de l'école. Ici elle était en sécurité. Dumbledore ne laisserait rien leur arriver. 

L'arrivée impromptu d'un groupe de trois garçons la tira de ses pensées. C'était rare de les voir sans lui. Sirius marchait en tête et sembla étrangement troublé par sa présence. Remus lui fit un signe de la main, et Peter tira doucement sur le bras de Sirius comme s'il avait voulu faire demi-tour. Le garçon l'ignora, dégageant son bras et venant s'installer à la table après avoir recouvert son éternelle expression d'amusement narquois. Remus soupira et prit place à côté d'elle, n'essayant même pas de contrarier les plans de son ami, quels qu'ils soient. Peter n'avait pas voulu rester en reste et se précipita à leur suite. C'était presque contre nature de les voir sans Potter. Son absence était vibrante. Incapable à ignorer. 

– Comment se fait-il que notre petite Lily soit au courant pour la poire à chatouiller, demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance étudiée, ses yeux trahissaient néanmoins une curiosité infinie et surtout une colère dormante. 

Elle savait que Sirius était différent du reste de sa famille pourtant en cet instant, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa célèbre mère, Walburga Black, une lueur de folie dansante, feu follet sombre, point de ténèbres au centre des iris d'un gris acier rappelant l'argent blanc. Il attendait sa réponse tel un prédateur. Immobile, il attendait son heure. Le moment où elle tenterait de fuir. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle aurait peut-être dû. Elle ne comprit que trop tard son erreur. Elle avait eu un instant de soulagement en le voyant détourner son regard d'elle. Malheureusement, il avait simplement décidé de trouver ailleurs la réponse qu'elle refusait de lui procurer. L'alternative à son silence était à portée de vu. Étalé sur la table, près de son assiette, se trouvait le plan. 

– Une chasse au trésor. Tu en as de la chance. 

Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'impression d'avoir de la chance en cet instant. Il lui fit un sourire qui la fit frissonner. Décidément c'était la soirée des sueurs froides. Elle tenta de se raisonner en se disant que le garçon qui lui faisait face n'avait rien en commun avec le Maître des ténèbres. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas convaincue de ça. Sirius était parfois une douceur. Le plus doux des garçons. Il lui arrivait d'être d'une docilité incroyable. Mais en cet instant il était "l'autre" Sirius. Celui qui était capable d'envoyer un garçon qu'il n'appréciait pas se faire tuer pour s'amuser. Celui qui ne pensait pas aux conséquences. Celui qui n'avait pas été capable de prendre en compte les risques pour l'une des personnes qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Elle tourna les yeux vers cette personne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Remus était parvenu à lui pardonner. Elle n'en aurait pas été capable. Elle bouillonnait encore de colère lorsqu'elle y pensait. Elle se souvenait que Severus n'avait plus été le même après cette nuit-là. Sa haine pour Potter et Black avait été comme décuplée. Elle le rongeait. Pour ce qui était de Remus, elle détestait la manière dont son ancien meilleur ami l'avait traité par la suite. Comment il le traitait encore aujourd'hui. Un mélange de méfiance et de dégoût insoutenable. Elle lui avait fait le reproche à de nombreuses reprises mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de l'idée que Remus était mauvais, corrompu "comme tous ceux de son espèce", lui avait-il dit lors de l'une de leurs "conversations". 

– Tu as perdu ta langue ? lui demanda-t-il finalement. 

– Où est Potter ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, voulant vérifier une théorie qui trottait dans son esprit depuis leur arrivée. 

Sirius se tendit, plongeant tête baissée dans son piège. L'absence du leader de leur petit groupe n'était pas normale. Pire, cela contrariait tellement l'ancien héritier des Black qu'il avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur la première âme qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route. Elle vit Peter se tasser sur lui-même en se demandant s'il était celui qui devait subir les colères de Sirius lorsque celui-ci ne trouvait pas d'autres victimes. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu retenir Potter. C'était une raison que Sirius ne trouvait, à priori, pas légitime. 

– Tu as perdu ta langue ? insista-t-elle, usant de ses mots contre lui. 

Il afficha une moue absolument adorable, son humeur aussi changeante que la météo des Highlands. Elle le regarda placer sa tête dans sa paume, après avoir appuyé son coude sur le bois de la table. Voilà, c'était de ça qu'elle parlait. Ces brusques revirements d'humeur. Une seconde plus tôt, il était prêt à la dévorer cru et voilà qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, du mal de lui. Il était la preuve que le monde n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Il était plein de nuances comme lui. Elle se retrouva à lui servir les pommes de terre sautées au four qu'elle avait concocté. Remus et Peter ne se firent pas prier pour se resservir. Heureusement qu'elle en avait fait assez pour un régiment. Dommage que le régiment en question ne se considère pas digne d'y goûter, pensa-t-elle en lançant un regard vers les elfes qui continuaient de s'affairer autour d'eux.

L'atmosphère semblait bien plus légère d'un coup. Elle se prit à rire. Peter semblait heureux chaque fois qu'il parvenait à faire rire leur petite assistance. Remus quant à lui semblait détendu et heureux, son humeur entièrement liée à celle de Sirius. Elle n'avait rien contre eux, bien au contraire. Elle aurait simplement voulu qu'ils soient moins inconscients. Moins téméraire. Lily craignait que leur insouciance ne les mette en danger lorsqu'ils quitteraient le havre de paix qu'était Poudlard. Elle les imaginait risquer leur vie pour le geste, pour la gloire. Rien ne semblait les arrêter lorsqu'ils avaient un objectif. Pas même la perspective de leur propre mort. Le responsable de tout cela était pour le moment aux abonnés absents. Peter était peureux. Sans Potter, il aurait eu une vie paisible, sans vagues, sans risques. Remus avait bien assez à faire avec sa lycanthropie. Sans l'insupportable Gryffondor, il aurait probablement fait profil bas, préférant collectionner des livres plutôt que des heures de colle et des avertissements. Pour Sirius, la dynamique était différente. C'était difficile de savoir qui entrainait qui dans d'absurdes et dangereuses aventures. Sirius savait manipuler James et James savait quand Sirius le manipulait. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux âmes séparées en corps seulement. Différents et semblables. 

Elle remonta dans son dortoir plus tard que prévu mais le ventre plein. Son cœur l'était aussi. Elle pouvait leur reprocher tous les maux du monde mais elle ne pouvait nier que leur compagnie était des plus agréables. La soirée lui réservait une autre surprise. Marlène était nonchalamment installée sur le canapé de la salle commune, l'un de ses pieds posés sur la table, avachi à souhait au milieu des coussins rouge et or disposés un peu partout. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'immense cheminée. Lily la rejoignit, prenant appui sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils. 

– Oh Lily, s'exclama la jolie blonde en se redressant un peu. On se demandait où t'avais disparu.

– On ? demanda la rouquine en lançant un regard vers sa chambre en se demandant à qui faisait référence Marlène puisqu'elle ne voyait personne d'autre. 

– Em' et moi, répondit Marlène en désignant du menton la porte de . Potter. 

Cette dernière était close et aucun son ne s'en échappait. Lily se rendit compte après plusieurs longues minutes qu'elle avait fixé la porte trop longtemps. Elle serait d'ailleurs toujours entrain de fixer celle-ci si Marlène n'avait pas toussoté pour attirer son attention. Elle ne lui fit néanmoins aucune remarque. Elle lui tendit un paquet de Polaroïds retenu par un élastique, lui expliquant qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle les voudrait peut-être pour garder un bon souvenir de cette soirée même si ça ne s'était pas très bien fini. Lily aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à révéler sa dispute avec Potter. Elle appréciait la jeune fille mais elle ne se voyait pas encore s'épancher sur ses problèmes. Leur relation était trop récente, à peine existante. L'adversité pouvait forger des amitiés mais la plupart du temps le bonheur qu'on apportait aux autres étaient des bases solides. C'était ce qui expliquait l'euphorie provoquait par de nouvelles rencontres. Tout semblait joyeux, lumineux. Elles étaient des connaissances en devenir. Elle aurait été mal à l'aise si Marlène s'était mise à aborder des sujets trop personnels. Elle la remercia donc simplement pour l'attention, sincèrement touchée et heureuse. 

Son regard dériva une fois de plus vers la porte de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire tous les deux ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font, ne soit pas stupide Lily, la rabroua sa voix intérieure. Une fois de plus Marlène toussota. Elle s'intima l'ordre de ne plus regarder dans cette direction. De ne surtout pas essayer de visualiser ce qui se passait un étage plus haut. De se concentrer sur Marlène et uniquement Marlène qui... malheureusement lui annonça qu'elle devait partir. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de briser le couvre-feu. Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de l'humour. Avant de partir, elle l'informa qu'avec Emmeline, et d'autres filles elles prévoyaient de boire un café dans le nouveau salon qui avait ouvert à Pré-au-lard, si elle voulait se joindre à elles. Lily hocha la tête sans rien promettre. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le temps. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à Emmeline après ce soir. Pas dès le lendemain en tout cas. Elle gravit les marches menant à sa chambre à toute vitesse, s'y enfermant.

Elle était... mal à l'aise. Quelque chose qu'elle n'identifiait pas lui retournait l'estomac. Sa raison trouvait ça absurde mais ses entrailles refusaient d'entendre raison. Elle grimaça et s'obligea à aller se coucher. Deux heures plus tard, elle était toujours allongée dans son lit, parfaitement éveillée, fixant le plafond. La nuit allait être longue. Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonné que Potter fasse ce genre de chose. Elle était surement la seule fille de leur année à ne pas avoir encore eu... d'expérience. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch depuis l'année dernière. Populaire depuis leur quatrième année. Elle ne le trouvait pas attirant bien au contraire, mais les autres filles n'étaient pas de cet avis. Emmeline n'était définitivement pas de cet avis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver au juste ? C'était surement ses stupides bouclettes, véritable bataille de reflets chocolat. Peut-être ses iris mordorés. Quelle couleur ridicule. Il fallait qu'il fasse son intéressant avec son corps d'athlète parfaitement absurde... Elle secoua la tête. Rien d'attirant là-dedans... Absolument rien.

Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement son ventre avant de se muer en légères caresses sur sa peau nue, son t-shirt légèrement remonté, elle glissa sa main plus bas avant de s'arrêter à temps. Oh que non elle ne ferait pas "ça" en pensant à "lui" alors même qu'il était avec "elle". Elle poussa un grognement de frustration, roulant sur le ventre et aplatissant l'oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer ces pensées stupides, ridicules, absurdes. 


	7. Sixth letter

**Sixth letter**

Le samedi matin, absolument rien ne se produisit puisque Lily n'émergea qu'en fin d'après-midi d'un sommeil, qui à défaut d'être réparateur, lui avait permis d'occuper une partie de son premier week-end en solitaire à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait du temps où Severus et elle restait à l’école, profitant que tous les élèves se rendent à Près-au-lard pour profiter d'une bibliothèque vide, se plonger dans de vieux livres fascinants au coin d'un feu d'enfer, ou encore pour déambuler et se prélasser dans les jardins ou près du lac au retour des beaux jours. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça sans lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait l'impression qu'il était là. Peut-être même qu'elle se prendrait à l'attendre. Elle ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de pensées nostalgiques, dangereuses pour son cœur malmené. Elle s'en tint donc à ce qu'elle avait décidé, optant pour un tour dans le village sorcier. Elle grimaça lorsque son reflet lui renvoya une image peu flatteuse. Elle dissimula ces cernes comme elle le pu et tenta de mettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux, finissant par sourire parce qu'elle aimait bien l'idée qu'une partie d'elle se rebelle. Elle les ébouriffa donc et observa le résultat satisfaite de ce look d'artiste, ayant enfilé un jean droit taille haute et un t-shirt blanc qu'elle avait rentré dans celui-ci. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une veste à carreaux en camaïeu de bleu, allant du turquoise au marine. Elle glissa quelques gallions dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers en essayant de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles sans s'arrêter. Elle dut faire une légère pause pour y parvenir, son oreille gauche se refermant toujours lorsqu'elle mettait trop de temps à en remettre. Elle finit par abandonner la mission, rangeant la boucle d'oreille dans sa poche, se disant que n'en porter qu'une lui donnait un certain style. 

Elle ne croisa que peu de personnes sur le trajet. La plupart des élèves descendaient en ville un peu avant le déjeuner pour pouvoir casser la routine des repas de Poudlard et ne remontaient que tard dans la soirée, manquant bien souvent de briser le couvre-feu. La plupart des points perdus par les maisons au cours de l'année, l'étaient par ces retards. Elle se dirigea directement vers la boutique de friandises pour refaire le stock de sucre. Note pour elle-même : faire les courses le ventre vide n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle sortit de la boutique les bras chargés de sacs, parvenant à glisser tant bien que mal une sucette goût cerise entre ses dents... le regrettant en se retrouvant face à Amos Diggory avec littéralement zéro manière de la retirer pour répondre à son "bonsoir miss Evans". 

– Laisses-moi t'aider, lâcha-t-il en riant amusé, attrapant le bâton de la sucette tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ses joues un peu rouges, se sentant stupide. 

– Bonsoir monsieur Diggory, répondit-elle sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, heureuse de voir son ancien préfet en chef. 

Elle appréciait sincèrement le Poufsouffle. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître au cours de leurs nombreuses rondes et réunions lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année. Elle avait un temps espéré qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux mais ils avaient raté le coche. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus vraiment cette ambiguïté qui la rendait un peu anxieuse lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en binôme avec lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait fait disparaitre cette flamme naissante, elle savait juste qu'un beau jour, elle l'avait croisé au petit déjeuner et elle n'avait pas eu les mains moites ou ces sortes de papillons dans le ventre, son cœur ne tressauta pas à la vision de son charmant sourire. Elle avait aimé les semaines à se tourner autour. Elle avait aimé se demander si elle se faisait des idées ou si elle lui plaisait aussi. Elle avait adoré lorsque c'était presque arrivé mais finalement non, et puis peut-être que oui suivi d'un non. Des montagnes russes de désir contrarié.

– C'est plutôt rare de te voir sans Severus, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon apparaisse sans prévenir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire par le passé. 

– On est plus amis, dit-elle en fixant son regard sur sa sucette pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en avouant être désormais seule. 

– Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il d'un ton presque... joyeux ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ? Je veux dire, à part dévaliser une boutique de bonbons ? ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers ses sacs. 

– Premièrement, j'ai payé, dit-elle faussement sérieuse, haussant le menton pour prendre un air grandiloquent même si ses yeux trahissaient son amusement. C'est toi qui as pris en otage ma sucette. 

– En paiement pour mon aide. 

– Ton aide ? 

Il mit la sucette dans sa bouche et attrapa ses sacs les portant aisément d'une seule main ce qui lui permit d'attraper le bâtonnet de nouveau afin de parler et de lui proposer d'aller essayer le nouveau salon de thé qui avait ouvert. Elle accepta et le suivi sans protester, se demandant si Marlène et les autres y étaient toujours. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il n'y avait que des couples. Elle leva les yeux vers Amos qui la fixait amusé par la situation. 

– Il semblerait qu'on se soit trompé... murmura-t-il. 

– Il me semble aussi, répondit-elle. 

– D'un autre côté j'ai une forte envie de goûter à leur fondant au chocolat. 

– Moi de même, rétorqua-t-elle en hochant la tête. 

– Nous sommes donc en rendez-vous Miss Evans. 

– J'en ai bien peur Monsieur Diggory, conclut-elle en passant un bras autour du sien pour suivre l'une des serveuses qui les conduisit à l'une des tables encore vides. 

Le fondant était à tomber et le garçon aussi. De nouveau, elle pouvait sentir ces sortes d'étincelles entre eux. Une remarque taquine était glissée innocemment sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais les regards échangés racontaient une autre vérité. Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner plus fort d'anticipation lorsqu'il l'entraina dans une ruelle alors qu'ils remontaient vers Poudlard. Il avait laissé tomber les sacs par terre pour glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa joue. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était agrippée à sa chemise, anxieuse et impatiente. 

Elle eut l'impression que cela n'arriverait jamais et lorsque cela se produisit... rien d'incroyable. Non pas que ce fut désagréable mais Lily avait imaginé ressentir beaucoup plus de chose, après tout, les couples semblaient ne jamais se lasser de pratiquer cette activité. Pour sa part, elle ne voyait pas bien la différence avec un baiser sur la joue. C'était comme si elle comprenait la portée du geste sans qu'il ne perde le statut de symbole. Est-ce que c'était la même chose pour tout le monde ? Est-ce qu'elle était anormale ? Lui manquait-il quelque chose ? Diggory semblait aimer cela. Il l'embrassa longtemps et elle y répondit sans parvenir à ressentir la même gourmandise que pour le fondant au chocolat ou même pour lui. C'était paradoxal. Il lui plaisait, elle en était certaine. Ou peut-être qu'elle aimait l'idée que quelqu'un lui plaise. Comment faire la différence ? Il s'écarta, glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec délicatesse. Elle aimait cette douceur chez lui. Tout semblait confus. 

– Je dois y aller, finit-elle par dire après avoir repris son souffle. 

– Déjà ? Est-ce que je peux espérer te voir à la soirée de Marlène ? 

– Je crois pas que je suis invitée, répondit-elle. 

– Personne n'est invité et tout le monde l'est. 

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire, pouffa-t-elle. Je verrais si je peux passer. J'ai une ronde ce soir. 

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. T'es préfète en chef. 

– Tu faisais des rondes constamment quand tu l'étais. 

– Pour être avec toi ! dit-il en riant. Sérieux je pensais que c'était évident. 

Elle se prit à rougir de nouveau, attrapant ses sacs et marchant à reculons en lui faisant un signe de la main pour seule réponse lorsqu'il lui cria "à ce soir". Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice mais elle aimait le fait que son weekend ait pris une tournure inattendue. Elle se prenait à sourire en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit sur les rondes. Elle trouva Hugh Crivey, préfet des Serdaigles à son poste dans la cour de l'horloge, prêt à intercepter les retardataires. Elle le releva de ses fonctions en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Le pauvre avait dû passer l'après-midi à contrôler les formulaires de sortie. Elle s'installa donc à sa place, rougissant lorsqu'Amos passa avec ses amis devant elle, lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Elle lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira en voyant courir vers elle des quatrièmes années. 

– Allez-y, mais la prochaine fois je vous colle.

– Nous aussi on a le droit à une chance ? demanda Emmeline en lui souriant, accroché au bras de Potter. 

Lily hocha la tête sans même y réfléchir, trop déstabilisée pour réussir à connecter deux neurones. Il semblait surpris qu'elle cède à la demande de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être indulgente avec lui mais elle se voyait mal revenir sur sa décision maintenant. Une part d'elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'en tant que préfet en chef il était censé montrer l'exemple. Que s'il ne prenait pas la peine de respecter le couvre-feu, alors personne ne le ferait. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge qui semblait mystérieusement nouée. 

– Merci, c'est cool, répondit Emmeline en tirant sur le bras du Gryffondor pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur, se retournant à la dernière minute. Marlène pensait que tu te joindrais à nous cet après-midi mais comme t'es pas venu, elle a pas pu te le proposer de venir ce soir. Ça commence vers vingt-deux heures mais tu peux venir avant ! 

– Vous êtes amis ? entendit-elle Potter demander. 

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse. Pas certaine de celle-ci pour sa part. Ce n'était de toute manière pas vraiment ce qui l'obnubila le reste de la soirée. Elle pensait plus tôt à Diggory et ensuite à Potter qui posait des questions sur elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'Emmeline faisait ? Même les choses qui la concernaient elle. Son esprit dérivait de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Potter l'emporte puisqu'elle avait fini par se mettre en colère à force de repenser à son intonation lorsqu'il avait interrogé Emmeline ! Elle n'aurait pas dû se soucier autant de son opinion, pourtant elle détestait le fait qu'il pense qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec les filles les plus populaires de l'école. Elle n'était pas ennuyeuse ! Elle était même drôle ! Elle réussissait même à faire rire Severus et ce n'était pas une tâche aisée ! Diggory la trouvait de bonne compagnie aussi ! Au point de passer l'après-midi à la bécoter. Elle aurait voulu dire ça à Potter. Voir s'il continuait à faire l'étonné ! Elle ressentit une satisfaction certaine à l'idée de lui clouer le bec, même si au fond elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle n'aurait même pas dû entretenir ce genre de pensée. Amos méritait mieux que d'être utilisé contre Potter. 

La sixième lettre n'en était pas une. Il s'agissait d'un paquet qu'elle trouva sur son lit accompagné d'un simple mot sur lequel était apposé sa signature. Elle l'ouvrit impatiente de savoir quelle surprise lui réservait sa version future. Elle poussa un petit couinement d'excitation en attrapant la robe noire aux volants en tulle. Elle l'enfila sans hésiter, lançant un regard à son reflet. C'était parfait ! Elle ressemblait à une danseuse de ballet. Elle enfila des collants, des bottines et une veste en cuir. Elle voulut compléter sa tenue en enfilant la boucle d'oreille qui lui manquait mais elle eut beau fouiller dans ses poches, elle ne la retrouva pas. C'était embêtant... Elle avait dû la faire tomber dans la ruelle lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Amos. Elle hésita à y retourner pour aller la chercher, y tenant vraiment beaucoup puisque la paire lui avait été offerte par sa grand-mère. Elle renonça néanmoins à cette idée. C'était une chose de briser le couvre-feu pour se rendre à une soirée et s'en était une autre de quitter l'enceinte du château. Elle détacha donc celle qui lui restait et la déposa sur sa table de nuit avant de se faufiler hors du dortoir pour descendre dans les cachots. 

Un pauvre quatrième année se tenait devant le mur pour donner le mot de passe aux nouveaux arrivants. Lily grimaça en se rendant compte qu'une fois qu'on commençait à briser les règles, cela semblait sans fin. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'un élève soit hors de son lit et exploité par ses ainés. Sans compter le fait que les mots de passe des maisons ne devaient en aucun cas être communiqué à des élèves d'autres maisons ! Elle n'aurait même pas dû être dans cette salle commune... La culpabilité n'eut pas le temps de faire son petit bout de chemin puisque Marlène fonça sur elle. Elle répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle était vraiment contente de la voir. Lily se dit après la cinquième fois, qu'elle était surtout très éméchée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir de la jeune fille, se laissant entrainer vers le grand bol de punch qui semblait ne jamais se vider, se remplissant surement par magie chaque fois qu'un élève se servait. 

– Amos te cherchait, l'informa Emmeline en les rejoignant. Je croyais que vous étiez juste ami, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant surement qu'elle rougissait à la mention du garçon. 

– Je veux tout savoir, s'exclama Marlène. 

– Savoir quoi ? demanda Potter qui semblait être sorti de nulle part. 

– Si Lily s'est tapée Amos ! répondit la jolie blonde, définitivement bourrée et par conséquent dénuée du moindre filtre. 

Elle ne parvint pas à répondre. Le regard de Potter la clouait littéralement sur place en cet instant. C'est comme si la défiait de poursuivre. Elle aurait dû le dire. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas coincée. Qu'elle savait faire autre chose que respecter le règlement. Sa présence ici n'était-elle pas une preuve suffisante ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler d'Amos. Elle avait l'impression que si elle le mentionnait ça serait fini. Qu'est-ce qui serait fini au juste ? Elle devenait folle. Elle secoua la tête, se reprenant, optant pour une pirouette. 

– Je n'ai pas assez bu pour vous avouer tous mes secrets, dit-elle en se servant un verre, le descendant d'une traite. 

– On va remédier à ça !

Lily laissa Marlène l'entrainer vers un groupe de Serdaigle. Elle ne revit pas Potter de la soirée. Elle ne vit pas non plus Amos. La jolie rousse était presque soulagée de cet état de fait. Soudain, cette histoire avec le Poufsouffle lui pesait. Elle n'était plus certaine d'en avoir envie. Pas au prix de sa tranquillité d'esprit. Les choses semblaient s'être compliquées alors qu'elle rêvait de simplicité. Elle aimait boire un verre avec Marlène et d'autres filles dont les noms lui échappèrent à mesure que la soirée avançait et que son taux d'alcoolémie visait des sommets. Elle aimait se sentir désirable dans cette tenue offerte par son futur. Elle avait adoré l'attention d'Amos. Le fait de lui plaire. Elle détestait cette boule au creux de son estomac au souvenir du regard de Potter. Il gâchait tout. 


	8. Seventh letter

**Seventh letter**

Lily envisageait sérieusement de rester enfermée dans sa chambre pour le reste de l'année. Son mal de crâne venait tout autant du futur que la septième lettre. Elle trouvait que la Lily du futur était étrangement froide dans celle-ci. C'était étrange mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait lui poser la question n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était de toute manière pas certaines de vouloir savoir ce qui l'attendait, elle avait déjà bien à faire dans le présent sans encombrer son cerveau d'autres problèmes. Elle finirait par devoir les gérer un jour n'est-ce pas ? Si elle survivait à cette année, lui fit remarquer sa petite voix intérieure. Son estomac finit par avoir raison d'elle. Sans compter qu'elle était complètement déshydratée. Elle enfila donc un énorme pull qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux, et qu'elle avait volé à son père, par-dessus le collant filé de la veille qu'elle portait encore. Elle descendit silencieusement l'escalier en lançant un regard vers la porte entrouverte de Potter, reconnaissant le rire de Sirius. Il n'était pas avec Emmeline. C'était une information inutile. Pourquoi avoir pensé ça ? Elle se faufila hors du dortoir, ne croisant pas âme qui vive, le dimanche était un jour de calme à Poudlard. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi et aujourd'hui elle comprenait mieux. Si les élèves occupaient ainsi leur samedi, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils soient amorphes le lendemain. Elle bailla et chatouilla la poire du tableau pour se faufiler dans les cuisines. Les elfes s'agitèrent en la voyant, se bousculant pour savoir qui la servirait en premier. Elle n'osa même pas dire non tant ils semblaient heureux de le faire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de leur faire voir les choses différemment. Elle s'installa à table et attendit patiemment que Jenny lui apporte de quoi se sustenter. La petite elfe était un véritable cordon bleu. Elle aurait dû avoir son propre restaurant plutôt que de gâcher son talent ici... Elle n'eut pas l'énergie d'argumenter avec l'elfe, se contentant de savourer la délicieuse tartelette à la fraise, les macarons poires et chocolat, et une citronnade fraichement pressée.

Sur le trajet du retour, elle effectua un arrêt par la bibliothèque. Madame Pince n'était pas à son bureau, probablement entrain d'organiser les livres qui avaient été emprunté, déplacé, malmené par les élèves au cours de la semaine. Elle se demandait si elle devrait assigner deux préfets chaque dimanche pour l'aider. Elle partit en quête de livre sur les elfes de maison, optant pour ceux qui traitait de leur condition dans différents pays, espérant qu'ailleurs, peut-être, les choses se déroulaient autrement. Elle emprunta aussi dans la section moldue, _Les mille et une nuits_. Elle se souvenait qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, cette catégorie n'existait pas. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Madame Pince et avait fortement contribué à étoffer le catalogue de livres. Elle aimait le fait qu'une petite part de son monde se trouve ici. Entreposés sur à peine deux étagères, une vingtaine de livres semblaient lutter comme elle dans un monde où beaucoup considéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place. Elle inscrivit sur le registre les titres des livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter. 

Un nom et un prénom inscrit sur la ligne précédant la sienne retinrent son attention. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il lisait. Elle suivit du doigt la ligne pour voir ce qu'il avait bien pu emprunter comme livre. Sûrement une des revues hebdomadaire de Quidditch. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel de sortilège de niveau première année. La ligne était datée de l'année précédente, le 31 juin pour être précis. Bien sûr qu'il avait emprunté un livre le dernier jour des cours et ne l'avait jamais rendu ! Elle pinça ses lèvres en voyant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Il l'avait restitué dès qu'il était revenu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu penser trop fort avant de poursuivre son petit manège, allant chercher le livre en question et l'empruntant pour aucune raison. Elle rejoignit sa chambre sans encombre – qui signifiait aujourd'hui sans croiser personne. 

Elle déposa la petite pile de livres sur son bureau à l'exception d'un seul qu'elle emporta avec elle dans son lit. Elle le lut avec un peu de nostalgie, se souvenant avoir passé tout le mois de septembre de sa première année à rattraper le retard qu'elle avait déjà. Elle avait rapidement compris que les choses ne seraient pas justes et qu'elle devrait travailler plus si elle ne voulait pas être à la traîne. La plupart des élèves pratiquaient la magie chez eux malgré la Trace. Celle-ci n'était en effet pas aussi précise qu'elle le prétendait. Il était difficile pour le Ministère de faire la différence entre un sortilège lancé par un sorcier de premier cycle et un adulte pour peu qu'ils aient tous deux été à proximité. Un jeune sorcier pouvait également contourner une règle si des sorts étaient actifs autour de lui, ce qui était à peu près le cas dans toutes les maisons des sorciers. Pour les nés moldus c'était tout bonnement impossible puisqu’ils étaient entourés de personnes qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie et n'ayant aucun sort de protection sur leur maison. S'ils utilisaient la magie, ils étaient immédiatement repérés. Elle continua de le feuilleter avant de remarquer qu'un marque-page de fortune y était glissé. Elle se rendit à la page marquée pour voir quel sort avait pu retenir l'attention du garçon. Pourquoi Potter avait-il eu besoin d'un simple sort de reproduction. Elle ouvrit le livre au niveau de la quatrième de couverture pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien pris le bon livre, trouvant effectivement l'étiquette de fin complétée avec son nom et son prénom, tout comme sur le registre. Elle trouva aussi son prénom bien plus haut, finissant par le refermer sans comprendre. À quoi bon ? Elle n'aurait même pas dû prendre ce satané livre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ! Il préparait surement un sale coup ! Elle déposa le livre sur sa table de nuit et poussa un soupire excédée. 

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, finissant par s'assoupir de nouveau, ne s'étant pas encore remise de la veille et aussi parce qu'elle avait eu un gouter très copieux. La jolie rousse se réveilla assez tard, épuisée comme c'était bien souvent le cas lorsque les siestes ressemblaient plus à des nuits. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé son devoir de potion. Une douche la réveillerait peut-être un peu. Elle attrapa une serviette et de quoi se changer, descendant dans la salle de bain en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas occupée. Tous les préfets y avaient accès. Il en allait d'ailleurs de même pour la salle commune. Seules la chambre de Potter et la sienne étaient réellement individuelles. Son ancien dortoir lui manquait malgré tout. Même la mauvaise humeur d'Hestia Jones. Elle se demandait comment était la salle commune lorsque les préfets en chef n'étaient pas issus de la même maison. Amos partageait le poste avec Maya Shafiq, sa comparse Poufsouffle, la question ne s'était donc pas non plus posée pour eux. Plus aucun son ne parvenait de la chambre de Potter et la porte était désormais fermée. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma une bonne heure. Elle l'avait mérité... Disons que c'était une récompense pour le travail qu'elle allait fournir plus tard. 

Son plaisir fut de bien courte durée puisque Potter se mit à tambouriner sur la porte en lui disant que ça faisait au moins cinq heures qu'elle était là-dedans et qu'elle n’était pas toute seule. Elle hésita à l'ignorer et à rester effectivement cinq heures mais il fallait qu'elle rédige cette foutue dissertation. Et puis le connaissant, il aurait été capable de réduire la porte en miettes. Elle se sécha rapidement avant de remarquer qu'elle avait oublié son pantalon. Elle préférait vraiment son ancien dortoir. Au moins dans ce dernier, la salle de bain donnait sur sa chambre et pas sur une salle commune ou n'importe qui -fille et garçon– pouvait entrer ! Elle enfila ce qu'elle avait et se maudit de ne pas avoir pris une plus grande serviette. Elle aurait pu l'enrouler au niveau de sa taille. Avec la petite qu'elle avait en main, elle pouvait soit dissimuler l'avant soit l'arrière. Son t-shirt refusait aussi de coopérer puisqu'il n'était définitivement pas assez long. Elle aurait pu lancer un accio si elle avait pris sa baguette mais quel plaisir aurait alors pris l'auteur de sa vie ? Elle se résigna donc à ouvrir la porte, passant devant le garçon sans même tenter de se justifier, lâchant un simple "c'est libre". Elle l'entendit s'étouffer et claqua la porte de sa chambre pour ne plus l'entendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui lance une remarque sur son absence de poitrine ou ses jambes de crevettes, elle était déjà assez complexée comme ça.

Les devoirs de potions lui faisaient toujours penser à Severus. Elle adorait cette matière et elle était douée. Severus était bien plus que ça. C'était comme inné chez lui. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il aurait une carrière brillante dans ce domaine. Même Slughorn affirmait que ses capacités avaient outrepassé les siennes depuis bien longtemps. Elle griffonna de sa plume sur le parchemin en laissant son esprit dérivé vers le temps où le garçon et elle se retrouvaient pour faire leur devoir. Sa présence lui manquait. Son absence lui pesait. Elle termina tard. Non pas que le devoir fut compliqué. C'était le premier de l'année. Mais elle avait perdu du temps puisque son esprit refusait de la laisser se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit papillonnant d'un sujet à un autre, aucun ne s'apparentant de près ou de loin avec le sujet de potion. 

Elle aurait dû descendre dîner mais elle n'avait aucune envie de risquer de le croiser dans cet état de nerfs. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu le croiser à la soirée de Marlène. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait croisé. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de comment elle était rentrée à son dortoir. La panique s'empara d'elle en se rendant compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de pan entier de sa soirée. Des coups furent porter à sa porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, surprise de se retrouver face à Alice Fortescue. 

– Bonsoir, dit cette dernière. Je te dérange ? 

– Non, je venais de finir le devoir de potions. 

– Je l'ai même pas encore commencé, avoua la petite blonde. C'est pour demain ? 

– Oui. 

– Merde. 

Un silence suivit cet échange. Lily aurait pu demander ce qui amenait la jeune Gryffondor mais elle était plutôt intimidée. Alice n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller vers les gens. Elle n'était pas très expressive, ni très abordable, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Lily ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu être en colère ou même triste. Elle était simplement indifférente. Si n'en avoir rien à faire avait été un super pouvoir, Alice aurait été l'héroïne qui le possédait. 

– J'ai oublié ma veste ici hier, finit-elle par l'informer.

– Hier ? répéta Lily sans comprendre comment la veste d'Alice avait pu atterrir dans sa chambre.

– Quand je t'ai raccompagné, précisa la jeune fille. J'étais en sueur après t'avoir porté sur mon dos, du coup j'ai enlevé ma veste en arrivant dans ta chambre et j'ai oublié de la remettre en partant. 

– Tu m'as porté sur ton dos ? s'étrangla Lily.

– Non cette partie était fausse. 

Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'amusement malgré son expression complètement stoïque. Lily ne savait pas si elle devait rire, s'excuser ou@ la remercier. Probablement un mélange des trois. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire, ça ne lui réussissait définitivement pas. 

– C'est Potter qui t’a porté, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. 

– Quoi ? balbutia Lily livide.

– J'ai menti. Encore. Désolée. T'as très bien marché toute seule, c'est juste que ton psychopathe te suivait alors je suis restée avec toi. 

– Potter ? 

– Non Snape. Potter aussi est un psychopathe ? Je savais pas. 

Cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête mais Lily l'appréciait étrangement. C'était toujours intéressant de rencontrer des gens différents et Alice semblait être passée maîtresse dans ce domaine. La jolie rousse laissa passer la jeune fille qui récupéra effectivement sa veste qui était posée sur l'une des chaises près de la fenêtre et que Lily n'avait pas remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice avait voulu dire par « ton psychopathe » ? Elle savait que les Gryffondors ne portaient pas toujours les Serpentards dans leurs cœurs, les deux maisons étant rivales mais elle trouvait que c'était y aller un peu fort de qualifier le garçon de psychopathe. Et pourquoi Severus la suivait-il ? Il n'avait plus eu de contact depuis l'année passée et cette semaine il n'avait rien tenté. Pas depuis l'épisode dans le train en tout cas. Pendant le peu de cours qu'ils avaient encore en commun, il gardait ses distances, pouvant se consacrer tout son soûl à ses nouveaux amis Mulciber et Avery. Elle avait toujours détesté les deux garçons et elle avait à des nombreuses reprises tenté de convaincre Severus de ne plus les fréquenter sans succès. 

– Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à la fille qui repartait déjà. 

– Snape ? Je ne sais pas vous étiez entrain de parler dans le couloir devant le dortoir des Serpentards quand je suis arrivée. Enfin il parlait, et toi tu essayais de fuir. Quand je me suis approché, il est parti. Ensuite je t'ai raccompagné. 

– Merci, répondit Lily un peu absente.

– C'est rien. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le dortoir des préfets. Tu dois être soulagée de ne plus partager ta chambre avec quatre autres filles. 

– Pas vraiment. Je me sens plutôt seule ici. 

– Ton lit est toujours là si tu veux revenir. C'est ce que fait Potter. Hestia a pris ton armoire en revanche. 

– Il me reste un tiroir alors, plaisanta Lily. 

– Non je l'ai pris, l'informa Alice. 

Encore une fois la jolie rousse ne parvint pas à savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Peut-être qu'avec du temps elle arriverait un jour à faire la différence. C'était la conversation la plus longue qu'elle eut en six ans avec sa camarade. Celle-ci prit congé, le silence reprenant son trône dans son monde. Potter dormait toujours dans leur ancien dortoir ? Elle se sentit encore plus seule. Sa compagnie ne lui était pas agréable et sa présence était à peine perceptible mais ça avait été étrangement réconfortant de le savoir de l'autre côté. Elle retourna s'installer devant son devoir de potions, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Snape. 


	9. Eighth letter

**Eighth letter**

Lily se leva assez tôt le lundi matin, dans l'espoir de réduire le nombre de personnes qu'elle serait susceptible de croiser au petit déjeuner. Manque de chance pour elle, l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors avait eu entrainement aux aurores et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à savourer son petit-déjeuner en solitaire, Potter et ses coéquipiers firent leur entrée. Avec eux se trouvaient les fanatiques de Quidditch et surtout les groupies de Potter et Black. Un joyeux capharnaüm l'entoura tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous, discutant de tactiques aux noms obscures. Personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence à l'exception de Dorcas qui s'installa à côté d'elle, claquant sa batte sur la table sans aucune douceur, remplie d'une énergie absurde puisqu'elle venait de passer deux heures à se dépenser sur le terrain.

– Bonjour à toi aussi Dorcas, lâcha Lily en souriant un peu amusé par le comportement de sa camarade. 

– Quitte à te réveiller aussi tôt tu devrais venir nous regarder jouer ! 

Lily failli lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas très branchée sport mais elle se ravisa en se rendant compte que cette réticence était un mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais aimé rester assise à regarder les autres jouer. Elle aimait être au cœur de l'action. Mais pour le Quidditch, c'était différent. Que ce soit sur un balai ou dans les gradins, les sensations étaient les mêmes. Elle avait été émerveillée par ce ballet aérien mais condamnée à taire cette passion pour ne pas fâcher Severus qui avait ce sport en horreur. C'était un mensonge blanc. Ça ne lui avait jamais pesé de prétendre qu'elle détestait cela aussi. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, ce n'était pas si important. Parfois on n’a rien contre une personne mais si son meilleur ami semble avoir une dent contre ladite personne, on se doit d'en faire de même, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait fait la même chose mais pour le Quidditch, c'est tout. Elle commençait à douter de sa décision. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû ne pas prendre position. S'affirmer. Peut-être qu'elle ne parlait plus de Quidditch en cet instant. Elle lança un regard vers Potter à coté de qui était installée la douce Mary. Face à eux se trouvaient Sirius et Hestia.

– Dorcas ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de fixer le petit groupe. 

– Hm ? demanda cette dernière la bouche pleine, se servant un bol de café au lait. 

– Quels postes sont à pourvoir cette année ?

– Seulement attrapeur, lui répondit la jeune fille après avoir fini de mâcher sa gigantesque bouchée. James fait les essais ce soir à partir de 18 heures. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, répondit-elle en détournant le regard lorsqu'elle croisa celui de Potter. 

– Lily Bertha Evans, est-ce que tu as l'intention de postuler ? chuchota Dorcas.

– Premièrement, "Bertha" ? 

– Je connais pas ton deuxième prénom et ce genre de phrase est toujours plus dramatique avec un deuxième prénom ! 

– J'ai pas de deuxième prénom. 

– Maintenant oui. Réponds à la question. 

– Peut-être. 

Dorcas couina d'excitation et Lily réussi à lui faire promettre de garder ça pour elle. La jolie rousse n'était pas encore certaine que c'était une bonne idée. Elle adorait voler, ne ressentant aucune sensation de vertige. Elle connaissait les règles. Mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle une bonne joueuse. Sans compter que la plupart du temps, les personnes qui postulaient, était en quatrième année et avaient passé les trois années précédentes à s'entrainer d'arrache-pied pour le poste. Aucun de ceux qui visait la position ne s'était découvert une passion le matin même des essais. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'idée de son esprit, au point d'être rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois au cours de la journée par des professeurs qui la trouvait un peu trop distraite. Elle hésita jusqu'à la dernière minute, fixant l'horloge de la salle commune. Si elle ne montait pas se changer maintenant, elle n'arriverait pas à temps. Elle se leva finalement. Tant pis si elle se ridiculisait devant une bonne partie de l'école. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de regret. Elle grimpa dans sa chambre, fouillant à la recherche de sa tenue de vol. Elle n'avait pas de gants, pas de casque, pas de balai, pas d'expérience. L'autre Lily ne semblait pas avoir prévu le coup. Elle aurait bien voulu que celle-ci lui envoie le matériel nécessaire mais aucune chouette n'apparut à sa fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, fonçant vers le terrain. 

Elle arriva essoufflée mais à l'heure sous les regards éberlués des personnes déjà présentes. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?" Bonne question. "Elle sait jouer au moins ?" On va vite le savoir. "C'est quoi cette tenue ?" C'est tout ce que j'avais ! "Potter est au courant ?" Potter. Merlin. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à Potter. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais Alice lui bloqua la route. 

– Je peux pas te laisser te défiler, lui dit la jeune fille. 

– Pourquoi ? balbutia Lily qui ne voyait pas bien pourquoi la jeune fille se souciait de ce qu'elle faisait. 

– Parce que c'est divertissant. 

– Alice, t'es en train de me dire de m'humilier pour que tu t'amuses ? 

– Oui. 

Lily attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. Alice ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire qu'elle plaisantait même si c'était le cas... ou peut-être pas. Encore une fois, rien dans l'expression de la Gryffondor ne trahissait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà sa camarade avait placé ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la tourner vers Potter qui venait d'arriver. Il commença à expliquer rapidement le déroulement des sélections. Il semblait tellement différent. Elle avait même de sérieux doutes sur le fait qu'il s'agisse de la même personne. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'immaturité en lui en cet instant. Il était parfaitement organisé et concentré. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait prendre quelque chose autant au sérieux. Ce qui expliqua sa fureur lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. 

– Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Échauffez-vous, on commence dans un quart d'heure. 

Les candidats se dispersèrent sur le terrain tandis qu'il venait à sa rencontre, son regard brillant de colère. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'Alice qui avait disparu comme la traîtresse qu'elle était. Lily la repéra dans les gradins entrain de lui faire un signe de la main. Elle allait définitivement la tuer. 

– Tu comptes me dire ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda-t-il assez bas pour que personne d'autre ne puissent les entendre.

– Je viens pour le poste d'attrapeur, répondit-elle refusant de se laisser déstabiliser. 

– Toi, tu viens pour le poste d'attrapeur, répéta-t-il oubliant de chuchoter dans sa fureur, certains des joueurs autour d'eux sursautant. 

– Je croyais que c'était ouvert à tous. 

– Tu croyais mal, répondit-il. 

– D'après qui ? 

– D'après moi. 

– Je vais m'échauffer, asséna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. 

– Tu ne vas nulle part. Je ne te prendrais pas dans l'équipe. 

Elle le retrouvait bien là. Elle ne tenta même pas de cacher son dégout pour sa personne. Il faisait semblant comme toujours. Elle avait cru à tort qu'il était capable d'être professionnel. De mettre de côté son égo et voilà qu'à la plus petite occasion, il montrait de nouveau son véritable visage. Sous prétexte qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, il allait outrepasser ses fonctions de capitaine pour l'exclure d'office. Il n'essayait même pas de faire semblant d'y réfléchir. De prétexter qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau. Elle sentit la colère la gagner. Il était hors de question qu'il l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle voulait. 

– Pourquoi ? 

– Parce que tu ne sais pas jouer ! 

– Comment tu peux le savoir ! Tu refuses de me laisser essayer ! 

– T'as même pas de balai bordel Evans ! Est-ce que tu fais ça pour te venger ? Je te pourris ton truc de préfet en chef alors tu me pourris le Quidditch ? C'est ça ? 

– Non ! 

– Alors quoi ? 

– Je veux juste jouer ! J'adore voler ! J'adore ce sport ! Je veux en être ! 

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Plus personne ne bougeait autour d'eux et les élèves dans les gradins avaient comme retenu leur souffle. Elle ne l'admettrait pas mais elle en avait fait de même, expirant difficilement lorsqu'il s'écarta de son chemin en lui disant d'aller se chercher un balai et des protections dans la réserve avant qu'il ne change d'avis. 

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois. Elle avait lu _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ et elle connaissait les différents types de balais sur le bout des doigts. En théorie tout du moins. Pour ce qui était de la pratique c'était une autre affaire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se disait une chose pareille mais bon sang est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus d'images dans ces livres ! Comment était-elle sensée savoir lequel était lequel. La plupart des balais qui se trouvaient face à elle étaient si vieux que la marque sur le manche s'était complètement effacée. Elle ferma donc les yeux et murmura un debout, se disant que le premier qui arriverait dans ses mains serait le bon. Elle resserra la main sur le bois ancien et ouvrit les yeux pour observer son compagnon de torture. Elle trouva un casque à peu près à sa taille et des gants troués. Il n'y avait que des genouillères droites et des coudières gauches. Elle se contenta donc de ça, regagnant le terrain en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle était ridicule alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore détaché les pieds du sol. Elle n'aurait pas dû se lancer là-dedans. Elle soupira en se disant qu'au moins Alice serait contente. 

– Quelqu'un a besoin que je répète les règles ? demanda Potter en la fixant, sa question lui étant clairement adressé. 

– Non, répondit-elle de concert avec le reste des candidats. 

Au coup de sifflet, il lâcha les deux vifs d'or. Les consignes étaient simples. Ceux qui parviendraient à attraper le vif d'or pourraient passer à la seconde phase des sélections. Lily décolla d'une simple poussée du pied. C'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Elle prit de l'altitude, vidant son esprit. Elle ne devait pas penser à Hestia et Mary qui la fixaient et se moquaient probablement d'elle. Elle ne devait pas non laisser son esprit dériver vers Potter. Elle ne devait penser qu'au vif d'or. Un cognard siffla au-dessus de sa tête et elle l'évita de justesse. Au vif d'or et aux cognards, se corrigea-t-elle. Elle scanna les environs à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Elle voyait les autres voler en cercle. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ? De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se produise quoi que ce soit. Le poste d'attrapeur était un poste qui nécessitait une grande patience. C'était une qualité qu'elle possédait. Elle regretta néanmoins sa stratégie de prendre de l'altitude en voyant trois joueurs foncer vers un point qui ne pouvait qu'être l'un des deux vif d'or. Un cri de joie l'informa que l'un d'eux était parvenu à l'attraper. Elle détourna les yeux du groupe et remarqua la petite balle dorée qui voletait au ras du sol. Elle se retint de pousser un cri de joie qui alerterait les autres. Elle était trop haute. Si elle montrait le moindre signe qu'elle l'avait trouvé, ils la devanceraient sans peine. Elle perdit donc graduellement en altitude sans lâcher son objectif du regard. Une fois arrivée à la hauteur des autres, elle céda à l'adrénaline et descendit en piquet, redressant le manche à la dernière minute et attrapant l'objet de ses désirs.

Elle posa un pied à terre, fascinée par la petite balle dorée qui s'agitait frénétiquement dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, tout le monde la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Potter se reprit le premier, enfilant ses gants tout en annonçant la seconde épreuve. Elle déchanta lorsqu'il annonça que cette fois, il serait leur adversaire. Potter était fait pour le Quidditch. Elle avait même douté un temps qu'il ne soit pas né un balai dans la main. Voler était comme respirer pour lui. Inné, aisé. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. La rumeur disait qu'il pouvait jouer à n'importe quel poste, qu'il pouvait jouer seul contre une équipe. Il n'avait jusque-là jamais perdu un seul match. Il attraperait le vif d'or avant eux c'était certain. Elle le regarda décoller, sa cape rouge voletant derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de tenir le manche, trop occupé à resserrer ses protections.

Les cognards furent lâchés et la petite balle dorée également. Au coup de sifflet, ils se dispersèrent. Elle vit Terry Pratchett talonner Potter. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne stratégie. Si le but était d'attendre que le garçon repère le vif d'or pour essayer de s'en emparer c'était couru d'avance, Potter l'attraperait avant même que le garçon ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Non, Lily ne l'imiterait pas. Son seul moyen de gagner était de repérer la petite balle en premier et d'être la plus près possible de celle-ci pour s'en emparer. Encore une fois l'attente fut longue. La nuit commençait même à tomber sans que la balle ne fasse mine de pointer le bout d'une aile. Et soudain, alors que Lily commençait à perdre espoir, elle aperçut un reflet. Elle remercierait la lune plus tard, fonçant sans réfléchir. Elle sentit passer près d'elle Potter. Il était au coude à coude. Elle le vit tendre le bras. Non ! Elle effectua une pirouette, se retrouvant la tête à l'envers, comme un cochon pendu sur son balai, poussant un cri comme si elle allait tomber et le vit abandonner la balle pour la rattraper. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Une précieuse seconde. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne tombait pas. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or, celle de Potter était quant à elle, toujours placée dans le bas de son dos tandis qu'ils volaient l'un à côté de l'autre. 

Si voler était comme respirer pour lui, alors elle lui couperait le souffle. Elle était la nouvelle attrapeuse des Gryffondor. 


	10. Ninth letter

**Ninth letter**

Potter ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa victoire. Il se contenta de lui dire, à l'oral, les horaires d'entrainement, se fichant pas mal qu'elle n'ait pas de quoi noter. Il avait visiblement décidé de rendre cela aussi désagréable que possible pour elle. Peut-être qu'il espérait qu'elle abandonnerait. Elle ne lui ferait certainement pas ce plaisir. Et elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher sa journée. Dorcas attendit que son capitaine disparaisse pour venir la voir, sautillant presque d'excitation. Il y avait au moins une personne qui se réjouissait du fait qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe. Elle amena dans son sillage les jumeaux Prewett qui la félicitèrent également. Gideon était batteur et Fabian gardien. Elle ne les connaissait pas très bien puisqu'ils étaient en septième année. Grands gaillards à la chevelure d'un beau roux carotte, ils étaient espiègles, un peu fauteurs de troubles à leurs heures perdues mais pas méchants pour deux sous. Elle aurait aimé qu'une certaine personne dont elle ne citerait pas le nom prenne exemple sur eux. C'était, semblait-il, trop en demander. Tous les quatre effectuèrent ensemble le trajet pour revenir à Poudlard, discutant des essais.

– T'étais impressionnante tout à l'heure Evans, lâcha Gideon qui marchait à sa gauche.

– J'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance et d'avoir triché, répondit-elle un peu abattue par l'absence de réaction de Potter et l'hostilité du reste de l'équipe.

– Tu peux pas avoir triché. Tous les coups sont permis au Quidditch. Enfin presque. Et personne se plaindra d'avoir une attrapeuse chanceuse.

– Les autres ont pas l'air vraiment extatique que ce soit moi qui ai eu le poste, marmonna-t-elle en se souvenant des regards méfiants des autres membres de l'équipe.

– C'est par loyauté envers Potter. C'est notre capitaine, argumenta Fabian en grimaçant un peu comme si le fait de dire ça était déjà une trahison en soi.

– Vous êtes là pourtant, fit-elle remarquer, enfonçant probablement le couteau dans la plaie mais ayant besoin de comprendre, lançant un regard interrogateur à Dorcas qui conservait le silence ce qui lui ressemblait peu.

– C'est parce qu'il s'en fiche.

– Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Lily agacée de ne pas saisir ce qui se passait.

– Potter n'a pas besoin qu'on l'imite. Il ne t'apprécie pas c'est assez évident mais en aucun cas il ne nous a dit d'en faire autant. Libre à eux de croire que ça lui fera plaisir qu'ils prennent parti mais je doute qu'il me vire de l'équipe pour ne pas l'avoir suivi comme un mouton.

L'équipe était composée de Potter qui était leur capitaine et l'un des trois poursuiveurs. Les deux autres étaient Caleb Wolpert, un septième année et Susan Jordan, une cinquième année. Il y avait également la poursuiveuse de réserve, Kate Edgecombe, également en cinquième année. Les batteurs de l'équipe étaient Dorcas et Gideon. Les batteurs de réserve étaient deux cinquième année, Flynn Thomas et Judy Ecberth. Le gardien était Fabian, sa remplaçante était Jessica Johnson, une cinquième année. Pour finir elle était l'attrapeuse et son remplaçant était Terry Pratchett. Sur dix membres de l'équipe, sept la haïssaient cordialement. Super, se dit-elle en retenant un rire nerveux. Dorcas sembla percevoir son humeur et glissa une main réconfortante dans la sienne, la serrant comme pour lui transmettre un peu de courage. Elle ne prononça néanmoins aucun mot qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle désapprouvait l'attitude de Potter. Le sujet était d'ailleurs clos, les jumeaux discutant plutôt du prochain match contre les Poufsouffles. Lily ne participa que distraitement à la conversation, demandant rapidement pourquoi il y avait deux remplaçants pour les batteurs et seulement un seul pour les poursuiveurs. Dorcas lui expliqua que c'était parce que les chances de perdre un batteur pendant un match étaient élevées. Lily n'aimait pas l'idée que la jeune fille puisse être blessée mais celle-ci la rassura en lui disant que la dernière fois qu'un cognard l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, elle était en quatrième année.

Une fois qu'elle eut regagné son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement malgré la douche brulante et interminable qu'elle avait prise. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle avait adoré voler. Elle avait adoré gagner. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment faire partie de l'équipe. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir un tel niveau de loyauté envers Potter. Par Merlin, c'était comme s'il leur avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Elle trouvait déjà cette attitude terrifiante venant de Sirius, Remus et Peter et voilà que les autres s'y mettaient aussi. Si c'était la condition pour être acceptée de ses coéquipiers, alors elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle grogna de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Une activité manuelle qui ne nécessitait pas de réfléchir. Elle se leva, écartant l'idée de lire ou de faire ses devoirs. Hors de question de se lancer dans l'organisation du planning des préfets à cette heure-ci. Elle attrapa le petit tas de Polaroïds que lui avait donnés Marlène, se disant qu'elle pourrait les accrocher au mur. Cela rendrait son espace un peu plus personnel. Elle s'attela à la tâche, fredonnant doucement à mesure qu'elle se détendait. S'arrêtant net en fixant un cliché de Potter. Il était assis dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre, un verre à la main, son sourire de gamin aux lèvres, ses cheveux éternellement en bataille, ses yeux couleur ambre pétillants de malice. Elle sursauta lorsque des coups furent portés à sa porte, glissant la photo dans son tiroir sans réfléchir. Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi coupable et encore moins paniquer à l'idée d'être prise la main dans le sac. Quel sac ? Il n'y avait pas de sac ! Elle descendit de sa chaise, et alla ouvrir.

– Lily, désolé de te déranger, marmonna Hugh Crivey d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Y'a une altercation entre les Serpentards et P... les Gryffondors, dit-il en évitant son regard.

Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il se soit corrigé même si elle savait pertinemment à qui il avait failli faire référence. C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se venger ? Elle enfila sa robe par-dessus sa tenue moldu, attrapant son badge pour le fixer à celle-ci et fit signe au jeune Serdaigle de la guider. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, le mal avait déjà était fait. Nina Fawley, préfète des Poufsouffles était en larmes, accroupie à coté de deux élèves inconscients et Lily du se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle, tant le couloir était bondé de tous les élèves venus apprécier le spectacle.

– J'ai essayé de les arrêter... bégaya la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers elle. Mais on a pas réussi alors j'ai dit à Hugh de te prévenir mais c'est trop tard.

– Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit Lily en attrapant sa baguette utilisant un sort d'amplification sur sa voix pour ordonner à tous les élèves de quitter immédiatement les lieux, ajoutant la menace d'heures de colle en voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Nina, va chercher Madame Pomfresh, dis-lui qu'il y a deux blessés.

Les deux élèves de Serpentards étaient dans un sale état. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle avait en horreur la violence, ressentant un violent dégout pour Potter en cet instant. Comment avait-il pu faire subir une chose pareille à quelqu'un ? Sans compter qu'il n'était même pas resté pour assumer ses actes. Répugnant. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait pour décrire son attitude. Sa personne. N'avait-il donc aucune morale ? Aucun principe ? Se croyait-il si intouchable qu'il pouvait agir impunément ? Elle n'osait même pas lancer le moindre sort sentant que la magie du garçon était encore à l'œuvre, craignant d'aggraver la situation en voulant les aider.

– Hugh qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

Elle avait envoyé Nina chercher l'infirmière pour éloigner la jeune fille de la scène et aussi pour qu'elle se sente utile, qu'elle retrouve un peu de confiance en elle. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'impuissance pour ébranler la confiance d'une personne. Elle avait besoin d'air et de reprendre son calme. Hugh semblait moins secoué, probablement parce qu'il avait eu cette occasion de "prendre l'air" lorsque Nina l'avait envoyé la chercher. Le garçon semblait mal à l'aise, lui racontant une histoire décousue comme s'il couvrait Potter. Elle sentit une colère sourde gronder en elle. Severus avait raison. Il était l'idole, la star du Quidditch, admiré de tous. Pourquoi aurait-il eu peur de se faire prendre ! Ils étaient tous prêt à sauter d'une falaise s'il leur ordonnait !

– Ils vont finir par se réveiller et ils me diront ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas évacuer sa fureur sur le garçon. La prochaine fois ça pourrait être pire. C'est déjà allé trop loin.

– Ils l'ont mérité, asséna le garçon sans la regarder.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider. Et ce n'est pas à Potter non plus. On ne rend pas justice soi-même.

– J'ai pas parlé de Potter, dit-il en la défiant du regard.

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin puisqu'il l'avait littéralement cité. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour obtenir la vérité. Est-ce qu'elle devait menacer le garçon de le suspendre de ses fonctions ? Elle n'était pas certaine que cela fonctionne. Personne ne voulait être accusé d'avoir rapporté et encore moins si Potter et sa bande étaient impliqués. Elle avait longtemps cru que les élèves craignaient d'être les prochaines victimes, mais aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que c'était plus profond et pur que ça. Ils l'admiraient tous. Ils l'aimaient.

Pomfresh apparut complètement catastrophée avec Nina qui semblait avoir retrouvé quelques couleurs. Peut-être qu'elle obtiendrait plus d'informations de la jeune Poufsouffle. Elle attendit que l'infirmière s'éloigne avec les deux élèves pour interroger la jeune préfète qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que son binôme de ronde à qui elle lança un regard incertain. Lily retint un juron. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il y avait un seul élève qui n'était pas sous l'emprise de Potter ? Elle en voulait à l'administration de l'avoir nommé préfet en chef. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de pouvoir comme ça sans en plus lui rajouter légitimité et immunité en bonus.

– C'est eux qui ont commencé, murmura Nina.

– Ce n'est pas la question, répondit Lily à bout de nerfs d'entendre encore une phrase typique de Potter dans la bouche d'un de ses préfets. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous dire que vous risquez de perdre votre position si vous continuez de le couvrir.

Un silence suivit sa menace. Elle devait réfléchir autrement. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre leur idole dans une mauvaise position, elle pouvait utiliser leur amour pour lui contre eux. Elle hésita. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire une chose pareille. La fin justifiait parfois les moyens. Super, elle pensait comme lui aussi maintenant !

– Leur version sera pire que la vôtre, commença-t-elle prudemment, pas certaine de comment les piéger sans les alerter. Si vous me dîtes ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrais l'aider.

– Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? lui demanda Hugh en fronçant les sourcils pas le moins du monde convaincu. Tu le détestes.

– Parce que je sais faire la différence entre ce que je ressens pour Potter et mon devoir de préfète, dit-elle avec une assurance et un aplomb qu'elle n'était pas certaine de posséder. S'il a mal agi il sera puni en conséquence. S'il a fait ce qu'il fallait... alors je ne vois pas de raison de le blâmer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

– Hector Nott a cassé un verre, commença Nina.

– Il a fait exprès ! ajouta Hugh.

– Alors je lui ai dit qu'il devait ramasser. Qu'il y avait un balais et une pelle à disposition pour ça.

– Il l'a ignoré et il est sorti en laissant ça, là, comme ça. Alors on l'a suivi.

– Je lui ai redemandé de ramasser mais il a dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça... que les gens comme moi devraient être en charge de ce genre de choses.

– Les gens comme toi ? demanda Lily même si elle se doutait de la direction que prenait l'histoire.

– Les sang-mêlés, murmura Nina.

– C'est pas le mot qu'il a employé ! intervint Hugh en serrant les poings. Je lui ai dit de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il a refusé. Il a rigolé quand j'ai dit que je retirais cinquante points à sa maison. Il a dit que je pouvais bien retirer autant de points que je voulais, que ça ne rendrait pas son sang moins...

– Souillé, termina Nina.

– Ton sang n'est pas souillé Nina.

– C'est ce que Potter a dit. Après ça c'est confus... Ils se sont disputés. Nott a dit que Potter était un traître à son sang, un ami des... nés moldus.

– C'est pas le mot qu'il a employé, intervint la Poufsouffle comme son camarade l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il a parlé de toi aussi.

– Qui a lancé le premier sort ? demanda Lily sans relever la dernière phrase, se doutant qu'elle avait eu le droit aux mêmes genres d'insultes que Nina.

– Nott, répondirent les préfets d'une même voix.

Ils ne mentaient pas. Lily aurait voulu leur dire que Potter aurait dû utiliser un sort de protection. Il n'aurait pas dû attaquer. Il n'aurait pas dû répliquer. Elle garda néanmoins le silence. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Potter était le héros du jour. Elle se doutait du spectacle qu'il avait offert aux élèves présents. Ses prouesses magiques n'étaient plus à prouver. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard d'Hugh et Nina l'admiration qu'il avait réussie à susciter chez eux. Il était allé à l'encontre des règles mais il les avait défendu. Il les avait fait se sentir moins impuissant. Elle leur ordonna de retourner à leur dortoir avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. McGonagall était au chevet de Nott. Lestrange avait été installé sur le lit à sa droite.

– Miss Evans, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Nott a insulté le statut de sang de Nina Fawley. Potter est intervenu, ajouta-t-elle.

Leur professeur de métamorphose soupira sans demander plus d'explications. Elle savait pertinemment que Potter avait usé de méthodes peu orthodoxes. Les preuves gisaient inconscientes sur deux lits en cet instant. Elle lui demanda de le trouver et de l'amener immédiatement. Lily s'exécuta mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle détestait se retrouver dans cette position. Elle lui en voulait de saper son autorité. De l'avoir obligé à manipuler les autres pour obtenir une simple information alors qu'il n'avait pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour s'offrir leur silence. Est-ce qu'il avait réfléchi une seule seconde au message qu'il renvoyait en agissant ainsi ? C'était une déclaration de guerre. Les Serpentards n'en resteraient pas là. Il ne pouvait pas protéger tous les sang-mêlés et les nés moldus. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution : qu'il soit suspendu de ses fonctions et qu'un Serpentard soit nommé à sa place dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions. Ça ne pouvait pas être Marlène puisqu'il y avait déjà une fille comme préfète en chef. Elle grimaça pas certaine de gagner au change en pensant que le remplaçant de Potter était Rabastan Lestrange, ancien préfet des Serpentards en cinquième année.

C'est donc avec la boule au ventre, qu'elle frappa à la porte de Potter.


	11. Tenth letter

**Tenth letter**

Il prit son temps pour venir ouvrir la porte. Elle l'imagina blessé, frappant de nouveau, impatiemment cette fois. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien puisqu'il apparut devant elle, en pleine forme. Pas une seule égratignure. Elle retint une furieuse envie de corriger cet état de fait, se souvenant qu'elle n'aimait pas la violence même si Potter la lui faisait voir sous une forme différente. Elle ne se souvenait pas que qui que ce soit ait réussi à la pousser autant dans ses retranchements. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de démangeaisons aux bouts des doigts à l'idée de frapper quelqu'un d'autre. Il était d'ailleurs la seule personne qu'elle avait déjà giflée. Elle ne parvenait aujourd'hui encore, pas à le regretter. Elle inspira profondément et planta son regard dans le sien, lui annonçant que McGonagall le demandait à l'infirmerie. Il eut le culot de feindre l'ignorance, la questionnant sur la raison de sa convocation comme s'il ne venait pas de mettre au tapis deux élèves de Serpentards.

– Quoi ? lâcha-t-il abruptement. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie par un tel niveau de culot. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas au moins faire semblant de se sentir coupable ? Un minimum soucieux de ce qui allait lui arriver ? Est-ce qu'il se fichait d'être renvoyé ? Que ses parents soient convoqués ? Elle serra les poings à s'en faire mal aux paumes. Pourquoi se serait-il inquiété ? Peu importe l'état de son dossier, il serait pris où qu'il le souhaite après Poudlard. Papa et maman étaient là pour veiller au grain. Il n'avait pas à être le meilleur. Il n'avait pas à être irréprochable. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que tout lui soit servi sur un plateau. 

– McGonagall demande à te voir. Tu sais ? Pour les deux élèves que tu as laissés trainer inconscients y'a moins d'une heure ? 

– Elle veut me voir maintenant ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard à sa montre. 

– Tu as mieux à faire peut-être ? l'interrogea-t-elle incrédule et sarcastique au possible. 

– Oui. 

– Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de jouer les héros ! 

– Je pensais pas que tu viendrais me féliciter aussi tôt, répondit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. 

– Espèce de sale petit... 

– Où est-ce que je dois aller ? l'interrompit-il, ne lui laissant même pas le plaisir de déverser sur lui une flopée d'injures. Son bureau ? 

– L'infirmerie. Elle attend que Rabastan Lestrange et Justin Nott se réveillent. 

Il la fit reculer en sortant de sa chambre. Elle posa une main sur la rambarde en pierre, le laissant passer et descendant les escaliers à sa suite. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait suivi jusque-là. Elle balbutia une excuse peu crédible sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle l'accompagne. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. McGonagall n'avait pas précisé après tout. Il ne sembla pas remettre en question ce qu'elle disait, reprenant sa route. Elle observa sa démarche tranquille. Les mains dans les poches, il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Il avait même l'air... pressé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire qui le pousse à avancer l'heure de son sermon ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander. À quoi bon ? Il ne lui répondrait pas. La vraie question c'était tout de même de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait suivi ? Elle voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer. La réponse était donc : le voyeurisme. Ce n'était pas très reluisant mais c'était une justification qui lui convenait parfaitement et elle ne pousserait pas davantage la réflexion. 

Nott était toujours inconscient mais Lestrange était parfaitement réveillé lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Elle frissonna lorsque le garçon posa son regard sur elle. Elle y lut tout le mépris et la haine du monde. Son existence même lui faisait horreur. Elle se mit à prier pour que Potter ne soit pas démis de ses fonctions. Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Rabastan. Lorsqu'il était le préfet des Serpentards, Amos avait bien souvent dû le reprendre sur ses remarques et son attitude envers elle. Il disparut de sa vue lorsque Potter se plaça devant elle pour parler à McGonagall. Ce fut un moment désagréable. Pour tout le monde. 

– Je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec un préfet en chef qui administre des punitions corporelles, fini par conclure Rabastan comme s'il avait eu en horreur la violence. Je pense que le problème vient du fait que Potter n'a pas assez d'expérience. Après tout, il n'a pas été préfet. Peut-être faudrait-il envisager quelqu'un d'autre. S'assurer d'un certain équilibre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Je serais tout à fait capable de... 

– Il n'aurait pas eu à en venir aux mains si tu n'avais pas insulté le statut de sang d'une élève ! S'entendit-elle répliquer. 

– Miss Evans, s'étonna McGonagall en la fixant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. 

– Je m'excuse professeure, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de cautionner les actes de Potter. Il n'aurait pas dû user d'un sort d'attaque contre Nott et Lestrange. Néanmoins, d'après les témoignages recueillis sur place, Potter n'a pas attaqué le premier. Nott a lancé le premier sort. L'altercation avait rassemblé beaucoup d'élèves. Ils étaient attroupés dans un espace restreint. Si Potter avait utilisé la défense, il aurait certes respecté le règlement, mais des innocents auraient pu être blessés.

– Vous être entrain de dire... 

– Que c'était nécessaire, compléta-t-elle. 

– Auriez-vous fait la même chose ? insista McGonagall. 

– Oui, mentit-elle. 

Non elle n'aurait pas fait la même chose. Elle les aurait désarmé. Elle aurait lancé un sort de protection sur les élèves présents. Elle n'aurait pas perdu son sang-froid face à l'attitude des deux garçons. Elle n'aurait pas laissé les choses dégénérées. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la personne qui avait été sur place. Elle était néanmoins celle qui était présente en cet instant. Elle ne mettrait pas les élèves en danger à cause de Potter. Elle ne le laisserait pas perdre son insigne de préfet en chef et laisser la place à Lestrange. 

– Qu'est-ce que vous préconisez ? 

– Hugh et Nina avaient retiré cinquante points à Serpentards. Je propose de doubler cette punition. Nott devra également présenter ses excuses à Nina. Pour ce qui est de Potter... les duels en dehors du cours prévu à cet effet sont interdits. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. 

– Ça me semble juste. 

– Si vous avez fini, je dois y aller, lâcha Potter. 

Lily lui lança un regard incrédule. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui ? Il semblait complètement ailleurs. Comme si cette conversation ne le concernait même pas. Elle lança un regard inquiet à McGonagall. Cette dernière avait été, jusque-là, plutôt encline à l'écouter, mais l'attitude de Potter pouvait renverser la situation. Il ne semblait ni désolé, ni ennuyé par sa punition. Elle craignait que leur professeure décide de se montrer plus dure pour lui faire comprendre la leçon. Pourtant celle-ci semblait "compréhensive". C'était vraiment le mot qui s'appliquait le mieux à son attitude. C'était complètement absurde. Qu'avait-elle compris ? Que Potter se fichait de tout ? Qu'il ne comptait pas s'excuser ? Qu'il avait plus urgent à faire ? Quoi au juste ? Leur directrice de maison le congédiant d'un signe de tête. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, trottinant presque pour sortir de l'infirmerie. 

– Vous pouvez y aller aussi Evans. 

– Oui... 

Elle s'éloigna, se retrouvant à courir aussi bien décider à mettre la main sur l'affreux Gryffondor pour lui mettre un peu de plombs dans la cervelle. Elle ne le trouva nul part. Ni dans sa chambre. Ni dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle se cassa la tête à grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tour des Gryffondors sans succès. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il venait de faire perdre cinquante points à leur maison et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de briser le couvre-feu ! 

– Je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. 

– Qui ça ? demanda Dorcas qui était allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune. 

– Potter, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés, épuisée par cette journée.

– Tu devrais l'oublier un peu. 

– J'aimerais bien. 

– T'essayes pas vraiment. 

– Je suis censée faire quoi ? Fermer les yeux comme tout le monde ! Même McGonagall...

– On s'en fiche ! l'interrompit Dorcas en se redressant. C'est pas important ! Les profs sont pas à la hauteur, qui est étonné ? James se comporte comme un gamin ? Encore une fois, qui est étonné ? Lâche l'affaire ! Pense à toi ! Où est-ce que t'en ai avec Diggory ? Pourquoi on est pas entrain de fêter le fait que tu sois la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe ?

– Amos et moi, on s'est pas revu depuis, dit-elle en jouant avec un pan de sa robe. J'ai pas le temps entre les cours, les rondes et... 

– Et Potter, compléta Dorcas. Je te propose une petite soirée dans ta superbe salle commune. On invite Marlène et Emmeline, les jumeaux Prewett, Diggory... Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! La dernière fois ça s'est mal fini ! Mais cette fois, on fera rien d'extravagant ! Un truc en petit comité. T'as besoin de te détendre ! Dis oui ! 

– Je sais pas... On a perdu cinquante points ce soir. 

– Tu les récupéras en attrapant le vif d'or pour nous au prochain match !

Elle aurait dû dire non. Elle aurait dû au moins se dire qu'elle aurait dû dire non. Pourtant, aucune pensée de ce genre ne traversa son esprit. D'ailleurs, rien ne traversait plus son esprit après quelques verres très bien dosés par Dorcas. Il y avait eu plus de monde que prévu mais la jeune fille avait tenu sa promesse. Ils étaient tout de même en petit comité. Flynn Thomas et sa petite amie Kate Edgecombe s'étaient joints à eux. Ils avaient semblé plus chaleureux avec elle qu'un peu plus tôt ce jour-là sur le terrain. Amos avait invité son meilleur ami Thomas Abbott. Un garçon absolument hilarant. Il avait même réussi à tirer un sourire à Marlène. Emmeline avait apporté sa dernière conquête, Matthew Croupton que Lily trouva très beau mais peu bavard. Alice Fortescue était aussi au rendez-vous et elle fut celle qui pensa à prévenir Frank qui s'apprêtait à passer une soirée en solitaire puisque les quatre garçons qui partageaient son dortoir avaient disparu. Elle ne devait pas s'en soucier. Ne pas penser à Potter et sa bande.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer sa situation actuelle à celle qu'elle avait l'année passée au même moment. Pour la première fois, elle ne regretta pas Severus. Il ne lui manquait pas et elle envisageait son absence comme une opportunité. Le sentiment était semblable à une émancipation. Elle n'étouffait plus. Elle respirait à plein poumon. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer puisqu'il n'avait jamais explicitement exigé quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais pour lui elle s'était enfermée dans un rôle. Elle avait été cette personne et elle l'était toujours mais elle ne voulait plus réprimer ce "plus" qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. Qu'il n'aurait pas aimé. 

Elle aimait boire, danser, être membre d'un groupe hétéroclite même si ce n'était que l'affaire d'une soirée. Elle aimait plaire à Amos. Voir le désir illuminer son regard lorsqu'elle avait dû se débarrasser de son jean après avoir perdu au strip-poker. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsque la bouteille qu'elle venait de tourner s'était finalement arrêtée sur lui. Lorsqu'il avait admis qu'elle lui plaisait après avoir choisi vérité ou encore qu'il l'avait embrassé de nouveau après avoir choisi action. Elle aimait l'assurance avec laquelle elle lui avait proposé de rester passer la nuit. 

Elle avait beaucoup moins aimé lorsqu'au matin il s'était faufilé hors du lit pour s'éclipser. Elle avait détesté entendre la voix de Potter qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rentrer à l'aube au moment même où le Poufsouffle s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui la dérangeait dans le fait que Potter soit au courant pour Amos et elle. Mais cela l'empêcha de se rendormir. Elle aurait donné cher pour une lettre du futur mais aucune nouvelle de sa double temporelle. Elle était seule. Et Severus lui manqua de nouveau.


	12. Eleventh letter

**Eleventh letter**

Lily entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la porte de la seule chambre individuelle qu'elle déverrouilla d'un simple sort. Elle déposa sur la table de nuit les cours du jour ainsi qu'une tablette de chocolat. Le garçon dormait profondément et semblait plutôt en bon état. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Elle avait découvert le secret de Remus en fin de deuxième année. Ça n'avait pas été bien compliqué de se rendre compte que chaque nuit de pleine lune, "sa mère était souffrante". C'était un miracle qu'aussi peu de personne soit au courant. Surtout que Remus n'était pas en reste pour ce qui était de l'attention des filles de l'école. Il n'avait pas autant de succès que Sirius ou même Potter puisqu'il était plus réservé, moins accessible. Son côté mystérieux, torturé et sérieux le rendait néanmoins des plus attirants. Et puis les cicatrices d'un rouge pâle qui zébraient son visage ajoutaient une facette de danger à sa personnalité déjà bien complexe. Elle-même avait eu un rapide béguin pour le garçon. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps puisqu'elle avait fini par découvrir le second secret du timide Gryffondor. 

À l'époque, il était absent toute la journée qui précédait la pleine lune et la semaine qui suivait. Elle s'était faite un devoir de lui prêter ses cours pour qu'il ne prenne pas de retard. Parfois elle se demandait s'il en avait vraiment besoin. Sans être un génie, Remus était "en avance" sur le programme. Il lui avait un jour expliqué que ses parents avaient longtemps cru qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard. Son père s'était donc chargé de tout lui apprendre et il avait fait du sacré bon boulot puisque son fils, même en ratant une semaine de cours chaque mois, restait l'un des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion. 

Depuis leur cinquième année, cette semaine d'absence avait été réduite drastiquement à deux jours. Dès ce soir il serait de retour dans son dortoir. Elle était heureuse pour lui bien sûr mais ça ne coïncidait pas vraiment avec ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet. D'un autre côté, les livres traitant de la lycanthropie étaient affreusement discriminatoires. Même Newt Scamander, connu pour son amour des créatures magiques, dépeignait une image peu reluisante de cette espèce. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait causé cette amélioration du quotidien du garçon. Il n'avait plus aucune cicatrice ou blessure. Même son humeur semblait au beau fixe. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'interroger il avait menti. Elle avait fait semblant de le croire et n'avait pas insisté.

\- Merci Lily, lui dit Remus en se redressant sur ses coudes. 

\- Je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa-t-elle d'un sourire. 

\- C'est rien. 

\- J'ai de quoi me faire pardonner, répondit-elle en tapotant la tablette de chocolat.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il en attrapant celle-ci, ses yeux brillants de gourmandise. On partage ? 

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire non à ça. 

Elle aimait ces moments privilégiés entre eux. Elle ne pouvait nier que ses premières visites à l'infirmerie avaient été motivé par la curiosité. La gamine de douze ans qu'elle était alors avait été fascinée de découvrir que les créatures de contes de fées étaient réelles et que l'une d'elles se trouvait dans la même école. Elle avait été attristé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de féerique dans la condition de loup-garou. Elle se souvenait que la première fois qu'elle s'était faufilée dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'était réveillée à l'aube et s'était postée au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait retenu un couinement d'excitation en voyant apparaitre Madame Pomfresh et Remus. Cela confirmait toutes ses théories. Il n'était pas parti rendre visite à sa mère. Elle avait vite déchanté en voyant l'état du garçon. Elle avait attendu que l'infirmière ressorte pour le rejoindre. Il était inconscient, enveloppé de tellement de bandage qu'il ressemblait à une momie. Elle était revenue le lendemain, et le jour suivant. Lors de sa quatrième visite, elle l'avait trouvé conscient. Elle avait lu la terreur dans son regard lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posé sur elle. Son cœur s'était brisé en l'entendant la supplier de ne rien dire aux autres. Qu'il n'avait le droit de rester que si son état demeurait secret. Il lui avait promis qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Elle l'avait rassuré comme elle pouvait. Le lendemain, elle était revenue avec les cours de la semaine et du chocolat. C'était rapidement devenue une habitude.

Leur relation était particulière. Ils n'avaient que peu de contacts en dehors des quatre murs aseptisés même si cela avait un peu évolué en cinquième année lorsqu'il avait été nommé préfet avec elle. C'était difficile à expliquer, ils étaient amis sans vraiment l'être. Il n'était pas son interlocuteur principal, ni la personne vers qui elle se tournait en cas de problème. Elle connaissait ses secrets mais la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Ils n'abordaient d'ailleurs jamais de sujets sérieux ou profonds. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, elle essayait de lui changer les idées en lui rapportant plutôt des événements amusants qu'il avait ratés. Quel élève s'était évanoui en botanique ou qui avait fini transformer en lampe à huile en métamorphose. Ça rendait leurs interactions superficielles et paradoxalement, utiles, voire nécessaires.

La jolie rousse s'installa sur la chaise et croqua dans le carré de chocolat qu'il lui avait tendu, laissant son regard s'attarder sur son interlocuteur pendant qu'il parcourrait du regard les cours de la journée, répondant à ses questions quand il en avait. Bien souvent le garçon avait juste besoin qu'elle déchiffre pour lui un mot, son écriture n'étant pas franchement lisible malgré ses efforts. Remus lui avait bien souvent dit qu'elle écrivait comme un médecin. Elle était toujours surprise lorsqu'il avait des références moldues. La mère de Remus n'était pas une sorcière mais comme beaucoup de sang mêlé, il avait malgré tout grandi principalement dans le "monde magique".

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté hier ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un autre carré de chocolat. 

\- Potter a fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor en se battant avec Lestrange et Nott.

\- Merde... 

Il ne semblait pas étonné. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas étonné ? Est-ce que Potter, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà passés le voir ? Ils avaient eu le temps vu qu'ils n'avaient pas foutu les pieds en cours de la journée. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune "preuve" qu'ils avaient été là. Les trois garçons avaient mis bien plus de temps qu'elle à découvrir le secret de Remus et ils n'avaient pas été très subtils lorsqu'ils avaient finalement compris. S'ils étaient passés, il y aurait actuellement trois chaises installées autour du lit, des paquets de bonbons entamés un peu partout et surtout des dessins sur le front de Remus. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier mais elle sentait que la question l'obnubilait. Ça faisait d'ailleurs un moment, même si les événements de la veille avaient ravivé sa curiosité. Pourquoi McGonagall avait été aussi conciliante ? C'était comme si elle savait que Potter était attendu ailleurs. Où avait disparu Potter ? Elle le voyait mal faire la fête ou mettre en œuvre l'une de ses stupides farces pendant que son meilleur ami souffrait. Alors pourquoi n'était-il rentré qu'au matin ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé entre Amos et elle lorsqu'il avait croisé celui-ci ? Cette question n'avait aucun rapport avec le reste. Elle l'écarta donc. Elle se fichait pas mal de son opinion. Ce n'était toujours pas le sujet. Concentres-toi Lily, lui chuchota sa voix intérieure. 

\- Remus. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Au sujet de ta transformation… 

\- Oui, répondit-il mal à l'aise avec le sujet. 

Elle se sentit coupable mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle avait besoin de réponse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les obtenir autrement mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait demander à Potter. 

\- La nuit où Sirius ... enfin tu sais. 

\- Oui je sais, murmura-t-il. 

Elle le fixa sans savoir comment formuler sa question. Elle n'avait jamais eu les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se souvenait juste que Severus avait eu des doutes et qu'il était obsédé par l'idée de lui prouver sa théorie, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'elle était déjà au courant. Elle avait prévenu Remus bien sûr mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Sirius s’était lassé très rapidement de l'attention de son ennemi et avait décidé de lui offrir sur un plateau, la réponse à ses questions et une mort rapide. Lily gratta nerveusement l'intérieur de son poignet. Lorsqu'elle était venue rendre visite à Remus, le lendemain, ils étaient déjà là. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu Remus perdre son calme. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle avait vu James et Sirius se disputer. Ils l'avaient habitué à de légères prises de bec. Une ou deux phrases lâchées sur un ton agacé suivi d'un silence boudeur rapidement rompu par l'un des deux, leurs différents déjà oublié mais jamais rien d'aussi violent. Si Peter ne s'était pas interposé, ils en seraient tous venu aux mains. Elle avait été si inquiète pour Severus qu'elle s'était précipitée pour le rejoindre.

Elle se souvenait que Dumbledore les avait tous convoqués le soir même. Potter, Black et Pettigrow avaient été surpris de la voir. Remus ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle était au courant. Elle se fichait pas mal de leur regard surpris. Elle ne s'était souciée que de l'expression blessée de Severus lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle savait et qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Le vieux directeur avait d'abord exprimé sa déception à Remus car après tout il avait brisé sa promesse sur le fait que nul ne devait être au courant. Elle l'avait défendu en expliquant que Remus ne lui avait rien dit. Qu'elle avait compris toute seule. Potter avait glissé un discret "nous aussi". Dumbledore les avait ensuite tous congédiés à l'exception de Sirius et Severus. Ce dernier avait dit que le vieux mage lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et que si des rumeurs commençaient à circuler sur Remus, il saurait que c'était lui et il le renverrait. Avec du recul, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus sévère avec Severus. De ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû envisager de détruire la vie de Remus en révélant son secret. Que Dumbledore ne devrait pas être la raison pour laquelle il gardait le silence. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de tout cela parce qu'elle était trop occupée à se sentir coupable de lui avoir caché la vérité dans un premier temps. Trop occupée à se justifier alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire. Ce n'était pas son secret à elle et il n'était pas digne de confiance vu ce qu'il avait voulu en faire. 

\- Quand on était dans le bureau de Dumbledore ... il a dit "heureusement que Potter était là".

\- Lily ... Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. 

\- Je n'ai encore rien demandé, fit-elle remarquer en souriant, essayant sans succès de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Comment Potter a pu s'interposer entre toi et Severus ? C'était sa question. Et effectivement, il ne pouvait pas y répondre alors à quoi bon la poser ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce que McGonagall ne l'était-elle pas aussi ? Potter passait chaque pleine lune avec Remus ? C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais fait et l'école le cautionnait ? Elle se gratta un peu plus fort l'avant-bras, une trace rouge faisant son apparition. Ça n'avait pas de sens. À moins que leurs cours soient complètement faux et que Remus soit capable de contrôle lorsqu'il était en présence de son meilleur ami. Elle entendit le rire de Sirius et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Salut Lily-jolie ! 

\- Si vous ne justifiez pas vos absences pour aujourd'hui ... commença-t-elle en se levant pour leur laisser la place. 

\- Oui oui, une heure de colle par heure de cours manquées, râla Sirius en s'installant au bord du lit, glissant une main dans celle de Remus. 

Elle vit ce dernier rougir et se demanda s'il avouerait un jour ce deuxième secret à quelqu'un. Elle se retrouva face à Potter et essaya de le contourner. Il en fit de même, ce qui résulta par une situation gênante au possible et un juron agacé de sa part. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à rester immobile pendant qu'il passait. Ses mains étaient brulantes et elle en ressentait encore la chaleur une fois hors de la pièce. Ou peut-être qu'elle était celle qui bouillonnait. Il avait soigneusement évité son regard tout du long, répondant au moins à l'une de ses interrogations du jour. Oui, il était au courant pour Amos. Pourquoi cela la gênait-il autant ? Elle était pudique certes mais elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait aucun lien avec ça. Alors quoi ? Elle n'avait encore une fois pas de réponse à ses questions et elle fut déçue de voir qu'aucune lettre ne l'attendait pour lui en apporter.


	13. Twelfth Letter

**Twelth letter**

Lily écoutait distraitement la conversation de Dorcas et Kate pendant que l'eau chaude glissait tranquillement sur son corps, détendant le peu de muscles qu'elle avait en sa possession et qui avaient été rudement sollicités au cours des deux dernières heures d'entrainement. Elle n'avait plus vraiment fait de sport depuis son entrée à Poudlard et même avant ça, son CV était peu reluisant avec à peine une heure de danse classique par semaine à son actif et seulement l'année de ses sept ans. Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était mise à courir le matin en quatrième année mais ses résolutions avaient perduré à peine trois semaines. Elle appréhendait déjà les courbatures du lendemain. Elle était passée de zéro activité physique, à courir dix tours de terrain avant même le lever du soleil. Elle appuya sa main contre le carrelage froid des douches communes, épuisée. Comment était-elle censée enchainer le reste de la journée avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait ? Sans compter qu'elle avait l'impression que Potter essayait de la pousser à bout. Il l'avait noyé sous un flot de critiques tout du long et son estime d'elle-même n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe en cet instant. Le pire étant de ne pas pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Premièrement parce qu'une grande partie de ce qu'il disait était juste et parce qu'il était le capitaine. Elle n'avait pas le niveau et elle doutait de l'avoir un jour. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lancer là-dedans. 

– Lily ? lui demanda Kate en s'enroulant dans une serviette. 

– Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tu disais ? répliqua la jolie rousse.

– On va trainer à Près-au-lard ce soir si ça te tente, l'informa la jeune fille.

– Je peux pas, j'ai une réunion avec les autres préfets. 

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et Lily n'était pas certaine de comment interpréter ça. Elle hésita à demander mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'encaisser quoi que ce soit de négatif à ce stade. Aussi absurde cela soit-il, en cet instant, elle préférait cent fois plus que ses deux coéquipières parlent d'elle derrière son dos plutôt qu'en face. Elle avait eu sa dose de franchise avec Potter ce matin. Elle fit dont comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et écourta sa douche. Elle s'habilla pour rejoindre Alice avec qui elle était en binôme pour un devoir de potions, sautant le petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci l'attendait déjà à la bibliothèque. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait trouvé une place libre vu que généralement le samedi tout le monde s'y précipitait. 

– Désolée pour le retard, dit-elle en s'installant en face de la Gryffondor qui noircissait déjà un parchemin de notes. 

– Je déteste les travaux de groupe alors ça m'arrange, répondit Alice sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin. J'ai divisé en deux parties comme ça je fais la mienne et tu fais la tienne.

Lily attrapa le parchemin où Alice avait noté les deux parties avant de partir à la recherche des livres dont elle avait besoin, ne s'offusquant nullement de l'attitude de sa camarade. Probablement parce qu'elle partageait son aversion pour ce qui était de travailler à plusieurs. Elle était cent fois plus productive seule. Elle tomba sur Gideon assis dans une allée. Ce dernier semblait content de la voir et elle trouva un peu de réconfort dans son sourire sincère et spontané. 

– Pas trop épuisée par l'entrainement de ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il. 

– J'ai les yeux ouverts pourtant je suis profondément endormie, répondit-elle. 

– Une forme rare et avancée de somnambulisme, commenta-t-il en hochant la tête à la manière des experts. J'ai entendu dire que le meilleur remède à la fatigue c'était le repos. C'est probablement juste une rumeur mais tu devrais essayer. 

– J'y penserais la prochaine fois que j'aurais cinq minutes pour moi. Sinon j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un avait récemment inventé deux objets révolutionnaires pour le quotidien de l'humanité. On appelle ça des chaises et des tables. Une alternative à la position assise au sol.

– Ça fonctionne même quand tu dois juste écrire une lettre à ta mère ? demanda le garçon en agitant sa plume et son parchemin. 

– C'est vrai que le samedi il faut une certaine légitimité pour prétendre les utiliser...

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

– Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas écrit une seule fois à mes parents depuis la rentrée. 

– Je vais à la volière ce soir si tu as besoin que je dépose des lettres pour toi. 

– Je pense pas que j'aurais le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit avant la réunion des préfets, répondit-elle.

– Je croyais que c'était annulé. 

– Quoi ? 

– J'ai peut-être mal compris, lâcha-t-il précipitamment comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait gaffé.

– Comment tu peux mal comprendre que la réunion bimensuelle des préfets est annulée ? demanda-t-elle en se doutant très bien de la réponse. 

– En entendant James dire qu'il organisait une soirée ce soir à la place ? répondit-il en grimaçant. 

– J'hallucine ! s'exclama-t-elle. 

Ça expliquait le regard de Dorcas et Kate. Elle termina son devoir en un rien de temps, sa colère lui donnant l'énergie et la motivation qui lui manquait un peu plus tôt. C'était donc ça d'avoir un objectif. Il suffisait qu'elle s'imagine empoignant une touffe des cheveux de Potter pour que soudain l'inspiration lui vienne. Alice ne fit pas de commentaires lorsqu'elle lui confia sa partie. Elle la parcourut du regard semblant satisfaite. Lily aurait, en d'autres circonstances, été heureuse de l'entendre dire qu'elles formaient une bonne équipe et que travailler avec elle n'était pas aussi emmerdant qu'avec d'autres mais elle était trop obnubilée par Potter. Elle partit à sa recherche mettant rapidement la main sur lui puisqu'il était resté, comme à son habitude, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de celui-ci, levant les yeux vers le ciel et repérant sans difficulté le garçon. Il sembla la repérer aussi puisqu'il amorça sa descente. 

– T'as annulé la réunion bimensuelle des préfets pour organiser une soirée ? 

– Je l'ai juste reporté, répondit-il en posant son menton sur ses mains, elles-mêmes croisés sur son balai debout dans l'herbe. 

– Tu ne peux décider de ce genre de chose tout seul ! s'écria-t-elle. 

– Parce que t'en a discuté avec moi quand t'as choisi cette date ? 

– Pourquoi j'en discuterais avec toi ! Tu t'en fiches ! 

– Qui a dit que je m'en fichais ? 

– Toi ! 

– J'ai jamais dit ça.

Elle poussa du pied son balai pour le déséquilibrer, n'aimant pas du tout sa nonchalance et le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à répliquer puisqu'il n'avait effectivement jamais dit qu'il se fichait d'être préfet. C'était puéril mais elle en avait besoin. Il sembla trouver ça particulièrement amusant et pour la première fois de la semaine, il ne semblait pas en colère contre elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle retrouva ce "comme avant" réconfortant avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. 

– Je veux bien faire des rondes, des réunions, et tous les autres trucs que tu fais... 

– Tu vois ! Le coupa-t-elle triomphante. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais !

– Parce que tu ne m'as rien expliqué. Tu fais tout toute seule. 

– Je devrais pas avoir à t'expliquer ! Tu n'aurais pas dû être nommé préfet en chef ! T'as pas le niveau !

– Pourtant je suis là ! C'est moi ! Je suis préfet en chef ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout pour rendre ça encore plus désagréable ? 

– Tu fais la même chose pour moi ! Je suis ta nouvelle attrapeuse ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Arrête de passer tes nerfs sur moi à chaque putain d'entrainements ! 

Ils se jaugèrent, aucun d'eux ne voulant détourner le regard puisque cela équivaudrait à battre en retraite. Ils auraient probablement passé des heures à se défier du regard s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu par un cognard qui s'écrasa à quelque centimètre d'eux. Un des élèves qui volaient au-dessus d'eux s'excusa avant de repartir s'amuser comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que c'était un truc de joueur de Quidditch d'être complètement inconscient ? Est-ce qu'elle allait devenir comme ça aussi ? 

– Je comprends pas pourquoi t'as postulé, lâcha-t-il finalement. T'as toujours dit que c'était un sport dangereux et stupide. 

– Je le pensais pas. 

– Pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ? 

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-elle n'ayant aucune envie de lui dire qu'elle essayait de faire plaisir à Severus, convaincu qu'il trouverait le moyen d'utiliser ça contre son ennemi un jour ou l'autre. Je comprends pas non plus pourquoi t'as pas juste refusé le poste ! 

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? argua-t-il reprenant ses mots sans aucune gêne. 

– Annule ta soirée ou fais-la ailleurs, j'ai besoin de la salle commune pour la réunion. 

– C'est ça ta solution ? Je te dis que je suis prêt à faire des efforts et c'est ta réponse ? 

– C'est l'effort que j'ai besoin que tu fasses ! C'est ma solution ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je te demande pas de venir, je te demande juste de me laisser faire mon boulot en paix ! 

– Je veux venir ! 

– C'est ridicule. 

Pourquoi était-elle aussi frustrée ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté qu'ils soient complètement incapables de communiquer. Qu'espérait-elle en venant le voir ? Que soudain il se découvrirait un minimum de conscience professionnel. Bien sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas faire l'impasse sur sa foutue soirée qui soit dit en passant était déjà une infraction au règlement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rappeler cette règle alors qu'elle l'avait brisé elle aussi pour fêter sa nomination d'attrapeuse. Et c'est pour ça que tu dois être irréprochable Lily, lui chuchota sa petite voix intérieure. Pour ne pas te retrouver à court d'arguments une fois face à Potter. 

– Laisse-moi en être, plaida-t-il. 

– Fais en de même alors ! 

– Ok ! concéda-t-il finalement avec peu d'entrain. T'es mon attrapeuse. 

– Si tu veux me faire des remarques, fais-le de manière constructive au lieu de juste m'assommer de reproches.

– Ça vaut pour toi aussi ! 

– Je devrais pas avoir à te dire de pas utiliser la violence physique sur les élèves. 

– Je devrais pas avoir à te dire où te placer pour pas être hors-jeu ! 

– C'est ma première fois ! 

– Moi aussi ! 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel excédée avant de tourner les talons considérant qu'ils en avaient fini pour aujourd'hui. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient parvenu à un accord même si celui-ci avait un arrière-goût de pacte avec le diable. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir vendu son âme contre quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Après tout, Potter ressortait grand vainqueur de tout ça. Il pouvait organiser sa soirée. Elle savait que peu importe combien de fois elle lui rappellerait les règles, il continuerait à agir de manière égoïste et irréfléchie. Elle continuerait à devoir porter sur ses épaules le travail de deux personnes parce qu'il ne serait jamais préfet en chef. Peu importe qu'il n'ait jamais dit n'en avoir rien à faire, il le pensait, et ses actes le prouvaient. Le seul avantage était qu'il serait moins dur avec elle sur le terrain. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle aime sans avoir l'impression constante qu'il attendait qu'elle échoue pour la renvoyer de l'équipe. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle devait trouver un moyen de rééquilibrer les points. Elle fit donc demi-tour. Il n'avait pas bougé et semblait surpris de la voir revenir vers lui. 

– Tous les jours, je te consacrerai une heure.

– Quoi ? balbutia-t-il perdu puisqu'il n'avait pas suivi son cheminement de pensées. 

– En échange tu dois faire la même chose. Je te forme à être préfet en chef et toi tu m'aides à être une bonne joueuse. Marché conclu ? dit-elle en lui tendant la main. 

Il sembla hésiter. Bien évidemment. Il avait tout à perdre dans cette histoire. Il se fichait d'être un bon préfet en chef, il avait juste voulu trouver un moyen d'organiser sa soirée en paix. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt qu'elle s'améliore en Quidditch puisque cela l'empêcherait de se débarrasser d'elle sous prétexte qu'elle était médiocre. Il allait refuser et révéler ainsi ses véritables intentions. Elle récupérait ainsi son âme puisqu'il n'en valait pas le prix. 

– Marché conclu, répondit-il. 

Elle fixa leurs deux mains entrelacées. Encore une fois elle n'aurait su dire s'il était brulant ou si elle était celle qui bouillonnait. Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui importait en cet instant. Il acceptait ? Comment ça il acceptait ? Elle se posait toujours la question en grimpant les marches menant à la volière quelques heures plus tard. Elle tomba sur Gideon qui l'accueillit avec le même plaisir qu'un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque. C'était vraiment agréable après autant de mauvaises ondes. 

– T'as trouvé le temps d'écrire à tes parents finalement, lui dit-il en désignant du menton la lettre qu'elle tenait. 

– La réunion des préfets est annulée, j'ai du temps pour moi, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas se remettre en colère et de voir le bon côté des choses.

– T'as cédé ? s'étonna-t-il. 

– Pas vraiment... Disons qu'on a trouvé un arrangement.

– T'as pas l'air franchement ravi. 

– Ça c'est parce que je dors encore, plaisanta-t-elle.

– J'avais oublié ton problème de somnambulisme. 

– Moi qui pensais que j'occupais ton esprit à chaque instant de la journée. 

– Tu l'as occupé une grosse partie de l'après-midi, admit-il assez franchement. 

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était entrain de flirter avec le garçon avant qu'il n'y réponde. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Tout comme avec Amos, elle ne ressentit rien d'extraordinaire lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes mais c'était distrayant et encore une fois, l'idée de plaire avait un attrait certain. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Cette journée n'était pas un désastre. Sans compter que son double semblait enfin décidée à lui donner de ses nouvelles puisque lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement de Gideon, la chouette l'attendait et dans son bec la précieuse missive. 


	14. Thirteenth letter

**Thirteenth letter**

Gideon la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir puisqu'il comptait aller à la soirée de Potter. Elle l'abandonna bien trop pressée qu'elle était de lire la lettre de l'autre Lily, s'enfermant dans sa chambre après avoir traversé la salle commune bondée de monde. Elle lança un sort d'isolation pour ne plus entendre ni la musique, ni les rires, ni les éclats de voix des adolescents ivres qui s'agitaient à quelques mètres de là. Décachetant rapidement l'enveloppe, elle parcourut du regard la lettre, ressentant une foule d'émotion allant du soulagement, puisque sa version future semblait de meilleure humeur, à l'excitation, puisqu'elle lui avait concocté une journée jeux de piste pour elle le lendemain. Elle relut les félicitations de celle-ci pour son poste d'attrapeuse, et les encouragements qui la rassurait sur le fait qu'avec du travail et de la persévérance, elle deviendrait sans aucun doute une joueuse talentueuse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle que c'était son truc. Que lorsqu'elle était passionnée par quelque chose, rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de ses objectifs. Encore moins Potter. Cette dernière phrase émanait d'elle et non de la lettre. Sa version future semblait toujours soigneusement éviter le sujet "Potter". Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle échouait pour ce qui le concernait ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait plus aussi important à l'avenir ? Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de poser la question ? Bien sûr qu'un jour le garçon ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils n'étaient pas amis et ils se toléraient à peine. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'avoir le moindre contact une fois Poudlard derrière eux. Peut-être qu'ils se croiseraient à l'occasion lors des réunions d'anciens élèves. Elle l'imaginait arriver avec à son bras Emmeline ou encore Mary. Il était plus probable encore, qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de venir, trop occupé à être une star internationale du Quidditch. 

Lily releva la tête en entendant des coups portés à sa porte. Elle se leva, criant "une minute", tout en rangeant la lettre avec les autres dans le tiroir de son bureau, s'arrêtant un instant en voyant le Polaroïd qu'elle avait dissimulé précipitamment la veille. Elle referma le tiroir, y laissant la photo coincée entre deux lettres. C'était une attitude parfaitement absurde. Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison d'agir ainsi. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était Marlène qui avait pris la photo. Marlène qui la lui avait donné. Marlène qui se tenait devant elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Un verre de champagne dans chaque main, elle était resplendissante dans une microscopique robe à bretelles d'un vert sombre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle avait appliqué un rouge à lèvres noir qui lui allait à ravir.

– C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ! s'exclama la petite blonde en se faufilant dans sa chambre de sa démarche de lutin après lui avoir mis la coupe dans la main. Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ? 

– Je ne descends pas... j'ai eu une longue journée. 

– C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, répondit Marlène en ouvrant son placard, écartant les cintres un par un à la recherche d'une tenue malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. 

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Lily en rougissant légèrement à l'idée que quelqu'un soit au courant pour Gideon et elle. 

– Pourquoi pas ça ? proposa Marlène en se tournant avec un chemisier d'un blanc presque transparent sur lequel était brodé de jolie roses rouge qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir achetée. 

– Premièrement ce n'est pas à moi et...

– Je sais, j'ai lancé un sort qui lie ton armoire à la mienne, répondit la Serpentard en attrapant une jupe en jean taille haute. 

Lily cacha difficilement sa surprise. C'était un sort plutôt complexe, la plupart des élèves échouant en tentant de l'utiliser pour lier leur espace de rangement de Poudlard à celui de chez eux. Elle-même avait lamentablement échoué. Marlène était donc plus talentueuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre sous ses airs de fille superficielle. Lily s'était toujours douté qu'il s'agissait d'une simple façade. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur brillant trahissaient une grande profondeur et une intelligence aiguisée. Pourquoi Marlène jouait-elle les idiotes ? Elle n'était pas assez proche pour que celle-ci lui révèle ce genre de choses. Elle garderait ses interrogations pour le moment opportun.

– Deuxièmement tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

– Je t'ai vu arriver avec Gideon Prewett. Fabian ? Je ne les différencie jamais. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont jumeaux. Essaye ça ! 

– Ils sont jumeaux, soupira Lily en prenant les vêtements que lui tendait la sorcière.

– Du coup tu as embrassé qui ? Gideon ou Fabian ? 

– Gideon, répondit Lily sans réfléchir. 

– Ah ! s'exclama Marlène. Je le savais ! 

Lily avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'échange. Avec Severus, elle se souvenait qu'elle devait toujours être sur ses gardes pour ne pas se laisser piéger de la sorte. Elle adorait ça. Leurs conversations étaient semblables à une partie d'échec. Il la stimulait. La challengeait. Elle était un peu attristée de voir que ce n'était pas un trait propre au garçon mais quelque chose d'inhérent aux Serpentards. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle s'ouvrait aux autres, plus ses souvenirs de son meilleur ami étaient ternis. Gâchés. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Marlène pour avoir levé le voile sur quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu préserver de tout, même de la vérité.

– Et Amos ? s'enquit la Serpentard en observant les Polaroïds qu'elle avait accrochés au-dessus de son bureau. 

– Marlène je suis épuisée, soupira Lily en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop sèche. 

– Très bien, très bien je n'insiste pas. Repose-toi et tu peux garder le chemisier et la jupe ! Ils t'iront beaucoup mieux qu'à moi ! 

Lily sentit sa colère s'envoler lorsque Marlène déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, son intonation dénuée de toute manipulation, simplement douce, presque réconfortante. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir et encore moins refuser de voir la vérité en face. Elle ne trouva néanmoins pas le courage de descendre affronter les autres élèves. Elle avait besoin de faire le deuil de sa relation avec Severus. Ça ne se ferait pas d'un coup. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, elle pleurait de nouveau pour lui. Mais elle ferait de son mieux pour ne plus vivre dans le passé et passer à côté de son futur. 

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la certitude d'avoir fait un cauchemar mais aucun souvenir de celui-ci pour corroborer son pressentiment. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour s'éclairer, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qui annonçait cinq heure tapante. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la salle commune était un champ de bataille désert, se retenant de se mettre à ranger. Ce n'était pas son bordel. Elle devrait commencer par ça pendant les leçons de Potter. L'art d'être responsable de sa merde. C'était peut-être un peu violent pour un cours d'introduction, non ? La porte de la chambre du Capitaine était entrouverte. Celle-ci était encore éclairée et elle entendait distinctement les voix des garçons. C'était étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas tous –Potter compris– rejoint le dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle aurait dû poursuivre sa route jusqu'à la salle de bain puisqu'elle était descendu uniquement pour se désaltérer. La curiosité la poussa à emprunter un tout autre chemin. Elle gravit silencieusement les escaliers qui n'étaient pas les siens, s'accroupissant, l'oreille tendue pour entendre leur conversation. 

– Il a abusé ce soir, dit Remus visiblement inquiet. 

– Tu trouves ? demanda Sirius qui l'était beaucoup moins. Il a toujours eu une bonne descente.

– Y'a une différence entre boire pour s'amuser et se souler pour... 

– Arrêtes ça, le coupa l'ainé des Black sur un ton à la fois insouciant et menaçant.

– Tu peux pas nier que ça a un lien ! Juste après qu'elle... 

– Je veux pas l'entendre, chantonna Sirius probablement toujours éméché. Fais-moi un câlin.

– Non, répondit Remus sans aucune fermeté. Aide-moi plutôt à porter Peter sur le lit. 

– Il est très bien sur le tapis. Viens. 

– Sirius, soupira Remus, ne cachant pas sa lassitude.

– S'il te plait, insista Sirius d'une voix ridiculement irrésistible, elle-même manquant de se lever pour répondre à sa demande. 

Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelle tentation représentait le garçon pour Remus. Elle entendit le plancher grincer, ultime preuve qu'il avait cédé. Elle recula pour redescendre, se sentant déjà trop mal d'avoir espionné une partie de leur conversation pour poursuivre davantage ses indiscrétions. Franchement, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être obsédée par Potter comme l'avait été Severus. C'était malsain et ça s'était plutôt très mal fini. C'était une fin qu'elle redoutait et ne voulait jamais expérimenter. Elle ne devait pas se laisser happer par ça. Elle glissa dans la salle de bain, passant un peu d'eau sur son visage, comme si cela aurait pu lui rafraichir les idées. Elle sautait d'une humeur à une autre, c'était difficile de suivre. Sans compter qu'elle avait l'impression que ces émotions étaient décuplées. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était toujours félicité d'être pragmatique, terre-à-terre et toujours dans la mesure, c'était quelque peu étonnant. D'un autre côté, est-ce que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle change sur ce point-là également puisqu'elle évoluait pour tout le reste ? 

Elle fixa son reflet, les pointes de ses cheveux étaient d'un roux plus sombre que le reste, trempées par l'eau qu'elle venait d'éclabousser sur son visage. Ses pupilles vertes brillaient d'une lueur d'envie en pensant à Remus. Elle aurait voulu ressentir la même chose que lui pour quelqu'un. Aimer aussi fort une autre personne. Elle était certaine que lorsqu'il avait rejoint les bras de Sirius, il avait ressenti ce feu d'artifice promis qui n'avait éclaté pour elle ni avec Amos ni avec Gideon. Encore une fois, leurs incartades n'avaient rien eu de désagréable mais sans être réticente, elle n'était pas non plus impatiente de réitérer l'expérience. Aucun des garçons n'occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle se désaltéra et remonta dans sa chambre, levant les yeux vers la porte toujours entrouverte du Gryffondor. À côté de celle-ci, appuyé contre le mur en pierre, se tenait Remus. Il faisait plutôt sombre mais Lily aurait juré qu'il pleurait. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, le rejoignant. Une fois debout devant lui, elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait avancé quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans réfléchir, elle lui prit la main l'emmenant avec elle, loin de la source de ses souffrances. Elle ne lui posa aucune question malgré sa curiosité. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle se contenta de l'installer dans son lit, s'allongeant face à lui et glissant une main dans la sienne, caressant avec douceur le dessus de celle-ci en attendant que ses sanglots s'atténuent. Il finit par s'endormir et elle essuya du pouce les vestiges de son chagrin. Soudain elle n'était plus aussi envieuse. Est-ce que la souffrance allait de pair avec le reste ? Est-ce que celle-ci était proportionnelle à l'amour éprouvé ? Soudain elle se retrouvait à apprécier sa tranquillité d'esprit. Elle n'avait pas été blessé qu'Amos s'éclipse au matin. Elle n'avait pas espéré sans relâche qu'il la contacte après ça. Elle ne se sentait pas attachée à lui. Elle avait profité de l'étreinte de Gideon sans culpabilité et retenue. Elle avait abandonné celle-ci sans regret.

Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Remus dans la sienne comme pour lui donner du courage. Elle ne pouvait que stipuler sans aucune assurance sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux Gryffondors. Avait-il fini par avouer à Sirius ses sentiments ? Ce dernier l'avait-il rejeté ? Est-ce que l'étreinte n'avait été qu'amicale comme prévue et Sirius s'était endormi laissant Remus avec ses désirs qu'il considérait comme honteux, tabous. Est-ce qu'il s'était senti coupable de ressentir ce genre d'attirance pour un homme ? Pour son meilleur ami. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère à l'idée que la société soit aussi rigide, inflexible. Puissante même, puisqu'elle réussit à convaincre ceux qui ne se conformaient pas à l'ordre établi, qu'ils étaient une aberration. Une erreur. Que quelque chose clochait chez eux. Qu'ils devaient réprimer, se conformer. Combien d'élèves étaient dans cette situation ? Elle se sentait d'autant plus concernée qu'elle n'avait pas de préférences nette. Elle se fichait du genre de la personne, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Amos aurait bien pu être une fille, ça n'aurait absolument pas importé. Elle passa un doigt sur l'une des pâles cicatrices qui zébraient le visage de Remus. La vie ne pouvait-elle pas lui laisser une seconde de répit ? Elle se redressa brusquement attrapant sa baguette en entendant la chaise de son bureau bouger comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné dessus. Elle lança un sort censé révéler la présence d'intrus –qu'elle utilisait de coutume pour débusquer des élèves brisant le couvre-feu la nuit– mais rien ne se produisit. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle avait entendu la chaise bouger. Elle ne se rallongea qu'après de longues minutes à fixer la pénombre, glissant finalement assez rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et n'entendant que de manière étouffée la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer.


	15. Fourteenth letter

**Fourteenth letter**

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée, plaisantant intérieurement sur le fait que ça devenait décidément une habitude de l'abandonner au matin. Remus, contrairement à Amos, lui avait laissé un mot sur lequel était simplement noté un "merci". Elle aimait décidément leur dynamique. Elle se demandait s'il serait là pour elle le jour où elle en aurait besoin. Son cœur lui assurait que oui. Son cerveau préférait quant à lui l'option "ne pas se retrouver dans une situation pareille, ni maintenant ni jamais". Elle s'habilla rapidement, décidant d'enfiler la tenue choisie par Marlène pour elle la veille. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, ayant définitivement renoncé à les dompter après un quart d'heure d'essais infructueux. Comme chaque dimanche, les couloirs avaient été déserté, la plupart des élèves encore profondément endormis, entamant tout juste leur grasse matinée. Elle croisa ses mains dans son dos, la tête baissée, concentrée sur la tâche de ne toucher aucune des lignes définissant les contours des dalles de pierre sous ses pieds. Elle fredonnait doucement une ballade d'un chanteur des années quarante que sa mère affectionnait. Elle abandonna la pierre pour l'herbe, suivant les indications de la lettre et marchant vers le lac, le vent finissant de la décoiffer même si elle avait fourni la plus grosse partie du travail. Elle s'aventura un peu plus loin que d'habitude, longeant les rives du lac comme le lui avait demandé l'autre Lily. Petit à petit, le chemin de terre qui avaient été dessiné par les nombreuses allées et venues des élèves disparaissait, devenant une fine ligne entre la végétation de plus en plus foisonnante. Elle ne lança pourtant aucun regard en arrière, suivant aveuglément, parfaitement en confiance. Elle ne le regretta pas. 

Elle émergea des hautes herbes, se retrouvant sur une sorte de minuscule plage, secrète, sablonneuse. Sur celle-ci était disposée une table en fer forgé vert et une chaise. Lily s'installa et devant elle apparut un festin qui n'avait de petit déjeuner que le nom. Elle attrapa un macaron, glissant la délicieuse pâtisserie entre ses lèvres, poussant un soupire de plaisir indécent mais justifié. La vue était à couper le souffle. Le lac étincelait, le soleil au rendez-vous s'assurant de cela. Le château s'élevait au bout de celui-ci, se découpant dans le ciel bleu déserté de tous nuages. Sa prochaine bouchée fut pour le croissant, la suivante pour une fraise qu'elle trempa dans le chocolat fondu encore chaud. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Chacun de ses sens stimulés. Encore une fois un soupire échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le dossier de la chaise, parfaitement repue. Le festin disparu, laissant place à une carte qu'elle fixa un instant, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce, pensive, avant de finalement l'attraper avec impatience. Elle fut presque déçue en lisant sa prochaine destination et écarta presque la théorie qui avait trotté quelques secondes plus tôt dans son esprit. 

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, abandonnant le petit coin de paradis pour se rendre à Près-au-lard, poussant la porte de la minuscule librairie, ignorant le panneau "fermé" comme le lui avait demandé sa version future. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de visiter celle-ci par le passé et au vu des rayons vides et peu diversifiés, elle n'était pas certaine que ce fût une très grande perte. Elle éternua plusieurs fois brisant le silence et la paix des particules de poussière en suspension dans l'air. Elle n'était plus aussi confiante que précédemment, ayant l'impression de faire quelque chose d'illégal. La porte était déverrouillée, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais entrée par effraction Lily, se chuchota-t-elle à elle-même. Mais c'était écrit "fermé", ajouta-t-elle, manquant de faire demi-tour sur-le-champs si son attention n'avait pas été capturé par un livre qu'elle reconnut aisément puisqu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait emprunté le dimanche précédent à la bibliothèque. Pourtant au lieu de l'attendre sagement dans sa chambre, il trônait au beau milieu de la boutique, en suspension dans l'air. Ce n'était peut-être pas le même livre. Mais oui bien sûr Lily, ironisa-t-elle, c'est bien connu qu'on peut trouver des livres moldus à foison en vente dans le monde sorcier. Elle avança donc vers le recueil de contes du Moyen Orient, reconnaissant aisément le chapitre puisqu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses histoires favorites : _La lampe merveilleuse,_ également connu sous le nom d' _Aladdin._

Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait d'elle ? La carte n'avait fait que lui indiquer cette adresse et l'encourager "à entrer même si ça avait l'air fermé". Elle fit alors quelque chose de stupide, passant ses doigts sur la page. La suite aurait pu être prévue et donc évitée. Lily n'était pas certaine d'avoir embrassé cette option si elle avait eu le choix. La question ne se posait pas puisqu'ici, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter de savoir ce qui était advenue de son corps mais elle était trop occupée à observer le reflet de celui dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée. La princesse Badroulboudour était décidément d'une beauté renversante. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Aladdin avait craqué pour elle. Une peau halée, des cheveux de jais, de magnifiques yeux en amande ombragés de cils et des hanches à faire chavirer une chaloupe. Les seuls indices qui trahissaient qu'elle était dans ce corps étaient ses yeux qui était resté résolument verts. À moins qu'elles n'aient eu cela en commun ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait vérifier en lisant le livre puisqu'elle était à l'intérieur de celui-ci ! Elle se dirigea vers les balcons après s'être émerveillée une bonne heure devant le décor féérique de ses appartements. La vue était bien différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé en se plongeant dans le récit. L'histoire était censée se dérouler en Chine, pourtant l'architecture de la ville qui s'étendait en contrebas était plutôt d'inspiration ottomane. Elle n'était pas vraiment une spécialiste et se trompait peut-être... Comme elle aurait voulu se trouver hors du palais, à parcourir les rues de la capitale. Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée dans le corps de la princesse. Elle aurait voulu être le héros, Aladdin ! Vivre milles et une aventure plutôt que d'attendre d'être secourue comme une bonne demoiselle en détresse. 

– Jasmine ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle. 

Jasmine ? Comment ça Jasmine ? Elle n'était pas la princesse Badroulboudour ? Pourtant c'était bien le sultan qui se tenait devant elle et lui parlait mariage. Elle tomba à la renverse en remarquant dans un coin de la pièce un véritable tigre du Bengale, qui après s'être délicatement étiré, évolua gracieusement et dangereusement dans la pièce. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans le conte qu'elle affectionnait. La panique et une bonne dose de peur s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle avait dû pâlir à vue d'œil puisque son "père" demanda à faire venir le médecin royal qui lui ordonna de rester allonger et de se reposer quelques jours. Facile à dire pour lui ! Il ne partageait pas sa chambre avec un putain de prédateur ! Elle fixa le gros chat roux, remontant les draps fins sur son nez en murmurant "tout doux Rajah". Ce dernier ronronna à la mention de son prénom qu'elle avait consciencieusement retenu lorsque le sultan leur avait souhaité à tous deux une bonne journée. 

Elle avait cru pouvoir revivre l'histoire qu'elle avait dévorée tant de fois mais il semblerait que ce n’était pas ce que sa version future avait en tête pour elle. Elle s'obligea à se détendre. L'autre Lily ne l'aurait jamais délibérément mis en danger. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait offert une nouvelle version de l'histoire qui ne demandait qu'à être découverte et exploitée. La princesse Badroulboudour n'avait pas été l'héroïne mais Jasmine le pouvait. Ça ne tenait peut-être qu'à elle. Elle se leva de son lit, avant d'y grimper de nouveau lorsque le tigre s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait failli oublier ce détail. Ce n'est qu'un gros chat Lily, une version plus sauvage de Calypso. Elle tendit la main et le tigre frotta sa tête contre sa paume. Tu vois, s'encouragea-t-elle, rien à craindre. Elle enfila une tenue plus sobre et se faufila hors de la chambre. Rajah lui fit signe de la suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Oui c'était absurde, pourtant elle le suivit. Grand bien lui en fit puisqu'il la conduisit vers les jardins et plus précisément vers un arbre anguleux donc les branches suivaient le mur qui la retenait prisonnière du palais. Jasmine avait-elle l'habitude de s'éclipser ainsi ? Ce ne serait pas bien étonnant ! Elle avait aperçu le vizir que son père avait mentionné un peu plus tôt. Affreux personnage au physique repoussant. Elle était presque certaine que le perroquet perché sur son épaule l'avait vu. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas rapporté ça à son maître que le sultan avait désigné comme potentiel prétendant si elle ne se décidait pas à choisir parmi les princes ayant demandé sa main.

Elle laissa derrière elle tous ces soucis, se faufilant entre les badauds du marché couvert d'Agrabah. Encore un nom qui lui était inconnu mais qui lui avait été donné par un marchand avec lequel elle avait conversé un peu plus tôt. Les choses se passèrent pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse l'erreur d'offrir une pomme à des orphelins des rues qui n'avaient que la peau sur les os. Elle n'avait pas été très pragmatique sur ce coup-là mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde que les préoccupations de la réalité s'appliquaient aussi entre les pages d'un livre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le marchand à qui appartenait le malheureux fruit dérobé menaça de lui couper la main. Elle se débattit mais l'homme la tenait fermement par le poignet. Elle balbutia entre deux sanglots de terreur que le sultan pouvait payer, sans succès. Il leva son autre main dans laquelle il tenait un sabre recourbé en croissant de lune et fut interrompu dans son élan par un garçon à la chevelure noire hirsute et au sourire espiègle. Elle l'écouta expliquer qu'elle était sa cousine ou sa sœur, et qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Les choses s'enchaînèrent assez rapidement.

– Elle a parlé du sultan ! gronda le marchand qui ne semblait toujours pas convaincu par les magouilles du garçon. 

– Elle pense que ce singe est le sultan ! Répliqua le jeune homme en désignant un chimpanzé aux yeux d'un gris étrangement familier. Rentre dans mon jeu, lui chuchota-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. 

– Votre majesté ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant devant le petit singe. 

– Allons sœurette, nous devons aller voir le docteur ! 

– Oh bonjour docteur, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant un chameau continuant de jouer la folie pendant que le garçon donnait une pomme – qu'il avait discrètement prise sur l'étalage – pour la donner au marchand en "réparation". 

– Allez viens sultan ! 

Inutile de dire que les choses ne se déroulèrent pas le moins du monde comme prévu. "Sultan" avait décidé de faire le singe – ce qui était plutôt logique – et s'était incliné pour saluer le marchand et les passants qui s'étaient amoncelés, attirés par l'interaction. De sa petite veste rouge était tombé plusieurs pièces d'or qui, au vue de sa réaction, appartenaient au marchand. S'en était suivie une course-poursuite dans les rues de la capitale. Elle ne lâcha pas la main du garçon bien qu'il aurait été plus simple pour elle de simplement révéler son identité aux gardes qui les poursuivaient. Elle le suivit dans la haute tour en ruine dans lequel il disait vivre sans broncher. Elle voulait confirmer ses soupçons et pour ça elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose. Elle s'approcha de lui, maudissant la pénombre qui l'empêchait de distinguer correctement la couleur des iris de son sauveur. Elle le poussa sans ménagement vers la lumière qui filtrait au travers d'un pan de mur effondré, ignorant la vue imprenable sur le palais pour se concentrer sur la seule chose qui lui importait en cet instant. 

– Qu'est-ce que...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, glissant ensuite son index et son pouce sous son menton pour lui faire baisser la tête et enfin plonger son regard dans le sien. Ambre comme elle l'avait prédit. C'était lui. Elle oscilla entre colère et euphorie. L'incompréhension et la curiosité remplacèrent rapidement ces sentiments. Quel était le but de tout ça ? Elle savait qu'une fois qu'il comprendrait qu'elle savait, elle n'obtiendrait ni excuses, ni explications. Elle devait se montrer plus maligne que ça. Elle découvrirait le fin mot de cette histoire. Jouer au princesse ingénue ne semblait pas un prix trop élevé pour accéder à la vérité. 

– Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle en le relâchant. 

– Aladdin, lui répondit Potter.

Menteur. 


	16. Fifteenth Letter

**Fifteenth Letter**

Lily décida de mettre de côté tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'histoire de _La lampe merveilleuse_ des _Milles et une nuits_ puisque rien de ce qui se déroulait actuellement n'était en accord avec l'histoire originelle. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de ses variantes, après tout le conte n'était lui-même qu'une histoire racontée, modifiée. Une tradition orale qui avait été consigné par quelqu'un dans un livre. Peut-être qu'elle vivait la véritable histoire. Dans tous les cas c'était une nouvelle histoire et elle était une très bonne lectrice alors pourquoi pas ? Vivre les aventures de ses personnages favoris comme s'il s'était agi de la première fois, était une expérience qu'elle se prenait à apprécier. Ça aurait été parfait sans la présence de Potter pour tout gâcher. 

Elle avait détesté chaque instant depuis le moment où elle avait compris qu'il était à l'origine de tout. Elle avait détesté boire ce thé sucré à souhait en regardant le soleil se coucher sur un paysage paradisiaque. Elle avait détesté rire avec lui des plaisanteries d'Abu - Sirius. Elle avait été extatique de voir les gardes débarquer et l'arrêter. Elle espérait qu'il croupissait dans une cellule humide et glaciale du palais pendant qu'elle profitait quelques étages plus haut, d'un repas copieux, chaud, délicieux, d'un lit si confortable qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais le quitter et de la brise fraîche du désert qui faisait voleter les rideaux transparents entre les colonnes de marbre blanc. Elle ne trouva néanmoins pas le sommeil, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur son envie de se venger du garçon. C'était plutôt étrange que les gardes l'aient trouvé aussi vite... Le vizir avait dit qu'Aladdin était accusé de l'avoir kidnappé. Pourtant ni son père, ni ses suivantes, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son absence. Sans compter qu'elle était presque certaine d'avoir lu de la surprise dans le regard du vizir lorsqu'il l'avait vue revenir avec les gardes. Le capitaine de la garde avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé assez facilement le garçon. Pas elle. Lui. C'était lui qu'il cherchait depuis le début ! Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait servi que de prétexte pour son arrestation. Depuis le début, le vizir voulait mettre la main sur Aladdin ! Est-ce que le méchant de l'histoire était différent de l'histoire originelle ? Le vizir n'était pas censé être l'antagoniste du héros. Il était simplement le père du garçon que Badroulboudour devait épouser. Elle n'avait pas vu ce fameux fils et personne n'avait mentionné le moindre mariage avec lui. Le sultan avait néanmoins menacé de la marier au vizir si elle continuait de s'entêter et de repousser ses autres prétendants. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de cela. Ce dont elle était sûre certaine en revanche était qu'Aladdin était le seul capable d'entrer dans la caverne où se trouvait la lampe magique. . 

Elle se leva donc, abandonnant le luxe de ses appartements pour rejoindre les cachots. Elle se faufila sans encombre puisque les gardes étaient profondément endormis. Un sommeil si lourd qu'on aurait pu le croire artificiel ... magique. Elle ne prit néanmoins pas le risque de vérifier sa théorie, profitant simplement de la situation. Les cellules étaient pleines et peu éclairées. Elle ne le trouverait jamais à ce rythme ! Il devait y avoir un registre. Elle retourna dans ce qui devait être la salle de vies des gardes et finit par mettre la main sur le précieux livre. Aladdin était enfermé dans la cellule individuelle situé un étage en dessous. Cette dernière était normalement réservée aux prisonniers importants et certainement pas destinée à un garçon des rues. Elle psychotait peut-être. Après tout kidnapper la princesse n'était pas anodin. Elle attrapa les clés de la cellule et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la geôle... vide. Comment ça vide ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Elle jura et ouvrit la grille qui grinça sinistrement. Aucune trace de Potter. Était-il parvenu à s'enfuir ? Comment ? Peut-être un passage secret. Elle aurait donné cher pour avoir encore sa baguette. Elle s'accroupit touchant les pierres une par une à la recherche d'un mécanisme dissimulé. Elle poussa un cri de joie en voyant un pan de mur disparaitre, l'empruntant sans un regard en arrière. Elle arriva dans une ruelle adjacente au palais. Elle repéra des empreintes de chameaux sur la terre battue rouge des rues d'Agrabah. Il lui fallait un moyen de transport. Les traces étaient encore fraîches ! Elle subtilisa donc une monture en se promettant de la rendre dès que possible avant de quitter la ville, suivant la piste au travers du désert.

Elle espérait que la destination n'était pas trop éloignée puisqu'elle n'avait ni eau, ni vivres. C'était vraiment une manière optimale de partir à l'aventure. Parfois réfléchir avant d'agir lui semblait relever de l'impossible. Elle avait décidément parfaitement sa place chez les Gryffondors. Le désert, aussi fictif soit-il, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le froid était à la hauteur de celle-ci. Heureusement pour elle, la caverne n'était qu'à une demi-heure de la ville. Elle descendit du chameau et se coucha pour observer ce qui se passait. Potter était là, Sirius aussi. En revanche, nulles traces du vizir. À la place du plus fidèle conseiller de son père se trouvait en revanche un vieil homme à l'apparence décharnée. Il semblait encourager Potter à entrer dans la gueule du lion taillé dans la pierre. L'imbécile ne se fit pas prier. La suite fut peu reluisante. Après une bonne heure, la tête de lion s'ébranla, comme si elle avait été secoué par un tremblement de terre. Elle vit le vieillard se précipiter à l'entrer et s'en écarter brusquement comme s'il avait été frappé. L'entrée de la caverne s'était ensuite dissoute dans le sable. Potter n'était pas sorti. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir dans un livre ? La peur lui retourna le ventre mais elle s'obligea à se calmer. Dans l'histoire racontée par Shéhérazade, le héros se retrouvait aussi enfermé dans la caverne. Elle avait juste besoin d'attendre qu'il sorte grâce au génie de la lampe. Elle resta donc dissimuler derrière la dune, complètement seule puisque le vieillard était reparti. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation de bonheur en voyant la caverne s'ouvrir et laisser échapper de sa gueule béante un tapis volant sur lequel était installé Potter, Sirius et le génie. Elle serait probablement restée plus longtemps à les observer si elle n'avait pas eu aussi froid. Une minute de plus sans bouger et elle se transformerait en bloc de glace. Elle grimpa donc sur le chameau volé et rebroussa chemin. S'il suivait l'histoire, il viendrait à elle dans tous les cas. 

Elle se faufila dans le palais, rejoignant ses appartements où l'attendait un Rajah inquiet. Sa queue fouettait l'air et s'il avait pu parler, nul doute qu'il l'aurait abreuvé d'un torrent de reproche sur son inconscience. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, les bras étendus fixant le plafond et essayant de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Elle avait un milliard de théorie ... ou seulement deux. La première était qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de Lily du futur. Que Potter était derrière tout ça et qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau comme une imbécile. Elle espérait qu'il avait bien ri en la regardant faire. La seconde théorie était que la Lily du futur existait bel et bien et que la présence de Potter n'était que fortuite. Peut-être que Sirius et lui avaient touché le livre par mégarde et s'étaient retrouvés dans l'histoire. La seconde semblait plus crédible que la première. Pourquoi Potter aurait-il voulu la divertir ? Il ne lui avait rien fait de vraiment embarrassant. Il l'avait même plutôt gâté entre les cadeaux de la rentrée, les conseils pour survivre sans Severus, les encouragements pour le Quidditch, le petit déjeuner au bord du lac... La première théorie était définitivement à écarter. Elle s'endormit rêvant de caverne remplies de trésor, de voyage en tapis volant et de princes du désert aux iris mordorés. 

Potter ne s'était pas fait désirer puisqu'elle fut réveillée dès le lendemain matin par son arrivée en fanfare dans la ville. Un cortège de serviteurs portant des trésors inestimables, une ménagerie d'animaux rares, des danseuses, des acrobates, une armée de gardes, des musiciens, un gigantesque éléphant et sur ce dernier Potter dans une tenue princière agitant la main et faisant défaillir les filles dans les balcons longeant la grande rue qui menait au palais. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire, préférant rentrer plutôt que de continuer à subir sa parade de paon. Il avait donc utilisé son premier souhait pour être riche et conquérir la princesse. S'il avait su qu'il s'agissait d'elle, il ne se serait certainement pas autant empressé. Elle était la "bonne blague". Celle à qui il avait proposé des rendez-vous à Près-au-lard un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais être sérieux. Elle se laissa pomponner par ses dames de compagnie et descendit rencontrer ce fameux Prince Ali Ababoua cultivant l'idée que pour une fois elle était celle qui avait l'ascendant. Jasmine n'était pas une plaisanterie pour lui. Il était intéressé. Les rôles étaient inversés puisqu'il n'était plus le prince de l'école, convoité et adulé de tous. Par le passé, lorsqu'elle refusait ses avances, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté. Ça ne fait mal que si on le veut vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui ferait désirer Jasmine à en crever. 

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du trône et surprit la conversation entre son père, le vizir, et le faux prince. Potter assurait qu'il lui suffisait de la rencontrer pour faire sa conquête. Le sultan qui était certain qu'elle tomberait sous le charme du prince. Et le vizir qui pour écarter un rival au trône la défendait alors qu'il se fichait pas mal d'elle. Elle détestait les hommes. Elle détestait le fait que le monde leur appartienne. Qu'elle ne soit qu'un pion qu'ils pouvaient placer à loisir selon leurs besoins. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir rappelé à toute l'assistance qu'elle n'était pas le premier prix d'une tombola ! Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire ! Rajah semblait étrangement révolté lorsqu'elle lui raconta. Comme s'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle disait. Elle aurait même juré que sa colère était familière même si elle était parfaitement incapable de mettre le doigt sur la personne à qui lui faisait penser le tigre. Sans compter que celui-ci avait abandonné son lit pour rejoindre le balcon. Elle l'entendit pousser un grognement d'avertissement et la voix de Potter la fit le rejoindre. Elle apprécia le spectacle du garçon perché au bord du balcon essayant de chasser le félin à l'aide de sa coiffe. C'était un plaisir de le voir perdre de sa superbe. 

– Tu comptes rappeler ton chat ? demanda-t-il oubliant de jouer le rôle de l'amoureux transi. 

– Rajah fait ce qu'il veut, répondit-elle, très peu décidée à coopérer.

– Si t'es encore en colère pour tout à l'heure, je m'excuse ok ! T'es pas le premier prix d'une tombola. Tu devrais être libre de choisir par toi-même. Je laisse tomber. 

Il fit alors quelque chose de stupide. Il passa par-dessus le balcon. Elle poussa un cri et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, sa tête de parfait imbécile réapparue. Le tapis volant. Elle avait oublié le putain de tapis volant. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux, tirant sans aucune retenue dessus, s'entendant lui dire qu'il lui avait fait peur, qu'il était stupide, inconscient, dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Il la laissa faire un moment avant de finalement attraper ses poignets, lui souriant comme si de rien n'était. 

– Ça te dit un tour en tapis volant ? 

– Non, répondit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise. 

– Fais pas ta rabat-joie, soupira-t-il. 

Elle le trouvait étrangement familier. Elle aurait limite pu croire qu'il était au courant qu'elle était dans le corps de la princesse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête avec cette théorie stupide. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec elle la veille tout simplement. Il avait pourtant changé de nom et d'apparence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être le prince Ali Ababoua ? 

– On s'est déjà vu ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. 

– Je ne crois pas. 

– Tu me sembles étrangement familier. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré au marché. 

– Au marché ? Pourquoi je serais allé au marché, j'ai des domestiques qui vont au marché. Mes domestiques ont des domestiques qui vont au marché. 

Il faisait donc bien semblant de ne pas être Aladdin. Il espérait duper Jasmine. Dommage pour lui, elle était Jasmine en cet instant et elle ne se laisserait pas avoir. Elle le démasquerait.

– Va pour un tour en tapis volant ! 

– Vraiment ? s'étrangla-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde qu'elle dirait oui. 

Elle haussa un sourcil, fixant le tapis, dubitative. 

– Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins... 

– Tu me fais confiance ? lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. 

Non. Pas le moins du monde. Il lui avait posé cette question la veille lorsqu'il l'avait convaincu de sauter par-dessus le vide d'un toit à l'autre alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les gardes. Il serait facile de démasquer le voleur derrière l'apparence du prince s'il continuait de commettre ce genre d'erreur. Il serait tout aussi facile de dévoiler le menteur derrière l'apparence du voleur. Que ce soit Ali Ababoua, Aladdin ou Potter, elle trouverait le moyen de révéler la vérité même si elle devait mentir pour ça. 

– Oui, s’entendit-elle lui répondre avant de lui prendre la main.


	17. Sixteenth letter

**Sixteenth letter**

Sur le toit du palais chinois, elle aurait pu tout oublier. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il savait s'y prendre pour impressionner une fille. Mais ce n'était qu'un mirage, un rêve. Pas une seule seconde, elle n'était parvenue à calmer la colère sourde qui grondait en elle lorsqu'elle pensait à toute cette expérience qu'il avait accumulée dans le seul but de berner plus de monde. Menteur. C'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Il ne méritait pas la princesse Jasmine. Cette escapade littéraire lui avait appris au moins une chose sur Potter. Il n'était pas digne de confiance. Même lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui laisser une chance de tout avouer, il ne l'avait pas saisi, préférant s'embourber dans son mensonge. Elle avait fait mine de le croire. Il n'avait pas semblé remarquer sa froideur sur le trajet du retour. Il semblait même plutôt content de lui. 

Une fois de retour à Agrabah, elle avait serré les poings en souriant, accoudée au balcon tandis qu'il flottait dans les airs grâce au tapis, toujours aussi à l'aise lorsqu’il s’agissait de voler. Elle aurait dû se douter de la suite. L'éviter tant que c'était possible. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait. Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur lorsque ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Encore une fois, elle aurait pu reculer. Rompre ce baiser. Mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Mais de nouveau, elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était ça qu'elle cherchait ! Le feu d'artifice de sensations qu'elle n'avait expérimenté ni avec Amos, ni avec Gideon. Il était là. Ses lèvres étaient distinctes du reste de sa personne. Ses propres lèvres l'étaient tout autant. Contrairement à ses précédents baisers avec d'autres, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une partie interchangeable de son corps. S'il l'avait touché avec son nez ou s'il avait opté pour sa joue, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Cette sensation, ce plaisir, venait du baiser. Elle était terrifiée par ce que cela pouvait signifier. Était-elle anormale ? La raison pour laquelle elle ressentait enfin quelque chose était-elle dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps ? Était-elle condamnée à n'expérimenter la passion qu'au travers des pages d'un livre ? Était-ce la raison de sa présence ici ? Sa version future avait-elle voulu lui ouvrir les yeux ? Ce n'est pas une question de "bonne" personne, avait-elle voulu dire. C'est toi le problème. Voilà la solution. Elle ne prit conscience qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait rompu leur baiser. 

– Tu pleures. 

– Quoi ? Non, protesta-t-elle en portant une main à son visage, ses doigts rencontrant ses joues humides qui la contredisaient. 

– Je...

– Il est tard. 

– Oui, répondit-il, n'insistant pas. 

Il semblait étrangement résigné. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être qu'il regrettait d'avoir menti à la princesse. Peut-être avait-il pris conscience de la malhonnêteté de sa démarche. Elle s'en fichait pas mal à ce stade, trop focalisée sur sa propre personne. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Est-ce qu'à force de se plonger dans la fiction, elle s'était coupée de la réalité ? Est-ce qu'elle avait déréglé ses sens. Elle était tombée amoureuse de personnages fictifs, elle avait pleuré pour eux, était heureuse pour eux mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel tumulte de sentiments pour qui que ce soit de réel. Le personnage d'Aladdin abritait la personne qu'elle abhorrait le plus et pourtant, il lui faisait cent fois plus d'effet que des garçons en chair et en os comme Amos ou Gideon. 

Le décor changea brusquement et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la librairie délabrée, dans son corps défectueux. Cela ne fit que la convaincre davantage encore que sa version future avait bel et bien voulu lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait pas quitté le livre en complétant l'histoire. Elle en était sortie lorsqu'elle avait accepté la vérité. Elle essuya les dernières traces de son chagrin avant de sortir prendre l'air et essayer d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle pressa le pas vers le château, s'arrêtant en entendant son prénom. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle aperçut Dorcas qui courait vers elle. Cette dernière s'arrêta près d'elle, se pliant en deux, les mains sur ses cuisses, ne se redressant qu'après avoir repris son souffle. 

– J'ai cru que je te rattraperais jamais ! 

– Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Lily, son intonation assez claire sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme et que si la demande n'était pas urgente, mieux valait que Dorcas passe son chemin et la laisse seule. 

– Je dirais plutôt le contraire... Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pleuré ? 

– Pour rien, répondit la petite rousse en se braquant inconsciemment. 

– Je sais qu'on ne se fréquente pas depuis longtemps mais je suis là si t'as besoin.

Dorcas semblait vexée. C'était plutôt compréhensible vue le ton cassant qu'elle avait employé pour lui répondre alors qu'elle avait simplement voulu l'aider. La jeune fille s'efforçait néanmoins de ne pas céder à l'agacement, faisant passer son orgueil blessé au second plan pour se concentrer sur ce qui n'allait pas. Sans le savoir, elle avait réduit la distance entre elles. Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre une connaissance qu'on appréciait sincèrement et avec qui on aimait passer du bon temps et une amie qui était là même dans les mauvais moments. Lily ne s'excusa pas d'avoir été sèche puisque sans ça elle n'aurait pas compris qu'elle pouvait s'ouvrir à la fille qui lui faisait face.

– Je crois que je suis frigide. 

– Ah oui quand même, répondit Dorcas en souriant amusé. Anorgasmique ou anaphrodisique ? 

– Quoi ? demanda Lily perdue. 

– C'est les deux types de frigidité possible. 

– Comment est-ce que tu peux en savoir autant sur le sujet ? 

– Parce que je pensais que je l'étais, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'était agi d'une broutille.

– Tu pensais que tu l'étais ? répéta la Gryffondor en attendant que sa camarade poursuive et lui fournisse plus de détails. 

– Oui mais finalement non. 

– Comment ça finalement non ? T'as fini par ressentir quelque chose ? la questionna-t-elle, retrouvant un peu espoir. 

– Non. Je me suis juste rendue compte que je regardais pas au bon endroit. J'essayais de faire comme tout le monde. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu quelqu'un faire autrement et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais comme cette personne.

– Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis. 

– J'aime les filles, lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard bien qu'elle n’eût pas l'air d'avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit, elle avait simplement l'air de ne pas avoir envie de faire face à sa réaction à cette annonce. Ça te concerne pas de toute manière, poursuivit la jeune fille en la regardant de nouveau. Tu te fiches du genre de la personne.

– Comment tu peux savoir ça ? 

– Je sais pas. J'ai tort ?

– Non.

– T'es pas frigide Lily. C'est pas un trouble sexuel que t'as. T'es juste plus... cérébrale.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ? répéta-t-elle en se sentant étrangement rassurée par les paroles de la jeune fille. 

– Parce que tu ressens des choses. Je t'ai vu avec Amos et Gideon.

– Oui mais...

– Tu n'as pas d'absence de désir. Tu n'as juste pas trouvé la bonne personne pour l'assouvir. Y'a des gens qui n'en ont pas besoin. C'est pas ton cas. T'as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple béguin. Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Ni te mettre la pression parce que d'autres y arrivent. C'est pas une course. Vas-y à ton rythme. T'es déjà en avance sur tellement de choses. Tu peux t'autoriser à être à la ramasse pour une fois. Essaye de varier un peu... Amos et Gideon se ressemblent. Ça fonctionnera peut-être avec quelqu'un de différent.

Lily s'entoura de ses bras en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas comment dire à Dorcas qu'elle était reconnaissante. La jeune fille avait réussi à calmer ses peurs. Elle l'avait parfaitement réconforté et lui avait même insufflé un peu de cet espoir qui l'avait déserté. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne doutait pas d'elle-même et de ses capacités à "ressentir", mais elle avait un peu dédramatisé la situation. Elle se contenta d'un sourire que Dorcas lui rendit. Elle laissa la jeune fille passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entrainer vers le château. Elle refusa de la laisser "monter se morfondre seule dans sa chambre" et l'entraina vers les cachots pour rejoindre Marlène et Emmeline dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, Lily ne reçut que deux ou trois œillades meurtrières de sang-purs. Emmeline feuilletait un magazine, lisant les parties intéressantes à Marlène qui appliquait avec une concentration extrême du vernis sur une sorte de réplique de Sirius. Ça devait être son petit frère, Regulus Black. Dorcas le bouscula exprès s'attirant un regard noir du garçon qui s'éloigna en ignorant Marlène qui lui ordonnait de revenir parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini. 

– Doe sérieux, soupira Marlène. Je m'ennuyais. 

– Tu peux faire les miens, répondit la Gryffondor en s'installant à la place de Regulus. 

Ce compromis sembla la satisfaire puisqu'elle ne protesta plus, s'attelant à la tâche. Lily pour sa part, s'installa à côté d'Emmeline qui lui demanda son signe astrologique sans lever les yeux des pages de papier glacé. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ce genre de choses. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était tout ouïe. Emmeline était une spécialiste. Dorcas et Marlène semblaient tout aussi investies malgré un bagage de connaissances et de maîtrise du sujet moins important. C'était fascinant d'entendre quelqu'un décrire trait pour trait sa personnalité en se basant uniquement sur sa date, son lieu et son heure de naissance. Les quelques erreurs lui permettaient de rester assez dubitative pour ne pas se lancer corps et âme dans cette pseudo-science et laisser le tout guider chacun de ses gestes à l'avenir. Le temps passa assez rapidement. Peut-être en raison de l'alignement des planètes, plaisanta-t-elle intérieurement. Elles remontèrent manger toutes ensemble et Lily les abandonna à contre cœur pour monter se coucher. C'était plus facile d'oublier les événements de la journée quand on était entourée et occupée. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir précisé "bien" entourer puisque l'univers sembla vouloir remédier à sa solitude en plaçant sur sa route la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais revoir. 

– Tu dois m'écouter, plaida Severus. 

– Je ne te dois rien, répondit-elle avec autant de fermeté que le lui permettait son cœur. 

– Je ne te manque donc pas ? Ces filles ne sont pas tes amies. 

– Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? s'emporta-t-elle, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur sa vie sans lui. 

– Non bien sûr que non, répondit-il trop faiblement pour qu'elle ne décèle pas le mensonge. 

– Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Severus. 

– Je ne te reconnais pas ! lui cria-t-il tandis qu'elle tentait de le contourner. On dit que tu te tapes des élèves plus âgés, que tu bois beaucoup, que tu fais partie de l'équipe de Potter...

Il lui avait attrapé le poignet et elle avait essayé de se dégager de son emprise sans succès. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'essayait pas vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'elle espérait qu'il avait une bonne raison de lui avoir brisé le cœur. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Malheureusement, rien de ce genre ne franchi ses lèvres. Il se contenta de l'accabler de reproches, de la noyer sous un torrent de questions. Elle regretta d'avoir espéré. Il n'avait fait que ternir un peu plus les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Elle le repoussa fermement cette fois. Il recula d'un pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard mais il avait eu peur d'elle. 

– C'est toi qui ne me reconnais pas ? J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire ça mais la vérité c'est que tu ne ressemblais pas à un inconnu quand tu m'as traité de sang de bourbe. C'était toi. Tu n'as pas changé. Ça avait toujours été là et j'avais choisi de ne pas le voir. Est-ce que tu me manques ? Bien sûr que oui ! Tu étais tout mon monde ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû me retenir de courir te rejoindre. Mais je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas voir ce que tu es devenu. Ces filles ne sont pas tes remplaçantes. Elles ne sont pas là pour combler le vide que tu as créé. Elles ont élargi mon horizon. Elles me permettent de ne pas errer comme une âme en peine dans le paysage désolé que tu as laissé !

Elle le dépassa sans presser le pas. Il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter ou de lui barrer la route. Il ne la suivrait plus à l'avenir. C'était bel et bien fini. C'était un début d'année mouvementé mais elle avait désormais l'intime conviction qu'elle avait eu besoin qu'on la bouscule. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la salle commune des préfets, seul le silence et la pénombre l'accueillir. Potter n'était pas rentré. Était-il toujours dans le livre ? Avait-il réussi à s'emparer du cœur de la princesse maintenant qu'elle avait déserté le corps de celle-ci ? Elle espérait que non. Maintenant qu'elles étaient séparées, elle ressentait une certaine jalousie à l'égard de Jasmine qui contrairement à elle avait le droit à son feu d'artifice.

Les paroles de Dorcas lui revinrent en mémoire. Quelqu'un de différent pour qui elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple béguin. Où est-ce qu'elle était censée trouver ça ? Son inconscient se fit un devoir de lui fournir la réponse sous la forme d'un souvenir assez distinct qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit à la fois fébrile et tétanisée. Elle avait eu sa dose de révélation pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir confirmer cette hypothèse. La curiosité la poussa néanmoins à s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux qu'elle avait consciencieusement évité lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle la première fois. Elle caressa distraitement son ventre, sa main glissant lentement entre ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle conjurait silencieusement l'image de Potter.


	18. Seventeenth letter

**Seventeenth letter**

La journée du lendemain se déroula sans accroc. En surface tout du moins. Elle était en charge de surveiller la salle d'étude de dix-sept heure à vingt heure. C'était toujours mieux que la corvée des rondes. Une affirmation qui s'avéra être un peu précipitée puisque Hestia Jones semblait bien décidée à ne lui accorder aucun répit. Cette dernière s'était assise à une table bien trop proche du bureau où elle était elle-même installée pour que ce ne soit pas complètement délibéré. Lily avait bien tenté d'ignorer la conversation de sa camarade en se concentrant sur son devoir de métamorphose. Cela s'était avéré tout bonnement impossible. Son nom revenait bien trop de fois pour douter une seconde de plus qu'elle n'était pas le sujet et la destinataire de leur échange. Elle écouta donc attentivement, se tendant un peu plus à chaque phrase qui, sans être l'absolue vérité, ne pouvait pas non plus être qualifié de tissus de mensonges. La Gryffondor semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à dire sur l'entrainement de Quidditch de ce matin-là et surtout sur les interactions entre James et "Evans". Inutile de préciser que la manière dont elle prononçait son nom était hostile et méprisante. D'après Hestia, elle avait été pitoyable et peu subtile. Toujours d'après la brunette, ses tentatives d'attirer le garçon après des années à clamer son désintérêt pour lui étaient hypocrites et vouées à l'échec. Pour reprendre ses mots, rejoindre l'équipe pour se faire Potter montrait son véritable visage à toute l'école. Sainte Evans, tu parles, avait-elle craché en lui lançant un regard méprisant à souhait. 

Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de la fermer mais elle portait son badge. Elle se contenta donc de lui intimer le silence en lui rappelant qu'elle était dans une salle d'étude et que la fonction première de celle-ci, malgré les apparences, était d'étudier et non pas de faire des commérages. Hestia s'était tue et avait arboré une expression satisfaite pour le reste de la soirée. La jeune fille pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles maintenant qu'elle était certaine qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Ce que toute l'école devait surement penser d'elle. Elle se reprit assez rapidement. Premièrement "toute l'école" n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur ce qu'elle faisait. Chaque promotion avait ses propres ragots et elle doutait que les élèves de seconde année en aient franchement quelque chose à faire de ce qu'elle faisait ou non. Si on réduisait ça aux cinquièmes et sixième années – les septième année ayant mieux à faire de leur temps que de se soucier des histoires d'élèves plus jeunes qu'eux – on était définitivement loin de "toute l'école". Deuxièmement, Hestia n'avait pas une zone d'influence si étendue que ça. Son cercle se résumant à Mary Macdonald et deux Serdaigles, Emily Julliard et Kate Martins. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de cracher son venin dans la salle d'étude. Pour atteindre plus de monde. Espérer que les autres avaient autant de temps libre à consacrer à répandre des histoires sans fondement. Bon. Peut-être pas tout à fait sans fondement... 

Elle n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce que pensé, à rejoindre l'équipe pour se rapprocher de Potter. Au contraire, il avait été la raison pour laquelle elle avait hésité à postuler. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine d'apprécier le fait qu'il soit son capitaine, peu importe son talent. L'idée qu'il fut son "supérieur" lui déplaisait cordialement. Les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensait à cette nouvelle hiérarchie n'avaient rien de bien poli d'ailleurs. Elle continuait de ne pas l'apprécier en tant qu'individu. Penser à lui résultait inéluctablement par un frisson de répulsion accompagné d'une grimace assez explicite. Néanmoins après les événements de la veille... tous les événements, y compris le moment où elle avait pris son pied en pensant à lui, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait eu un léger changement. Infime. Presque imperceptible. Elle espérait vraiment que ce qu'Hestia avait dit ne se basait sur rien de concret et que cette langue de vipère était tombée plus ou moins juste par hasard. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu des moments de flottement pendant l'entrainement. Elle était loin de la funambule lancée sur un fil tendu au-dessus du vide. La comparaison la plus fidèle aurait celle d'un randonneur jetant un œil vers le précipice. Si elle avait dû définir la situation par un seul mot, ça aurait été sans aucune hésitation "malaise". C'était une situation désagréable qu'elle espérait ne plus avoir à expérimenter. Ne plus faire "ce genre de chose" en pensant à Potter était un bon début. Elle arriverait peut-être ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux et à ne pas sursauter à chacun de ses contacts. Contacts qui n'avaient d'ailleurs provoqué aucune étincelle. Ses sensations n'avaient pas franchi la barrière séparant imagination et réalité. Le garçon auquel elle avait pensé la veille n'était en rien celui qui lui avait fait face au matin. Par conséquent, elle lui était complètement hermétique. Elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir dans le courant de la journée. C'était plutôt logique. La manière dont son esprit avait dépeint Potter n'était pas fidèle à la réalité. Physiquement, elle n'avait rien changé. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même sourire de canaille, les mêmes iris mordorés, le même corps... Concentre-toi Lily, s'ordonna-t-elle en sentant son esprit dérivé. Pour ce qui était du caractère, la fiction avait clairement pris le pas, adoptant les traits d'un héros de roman, peu réaliste certes, mais irrésistible, bien éloigné de ce qu'il était vraiment. Le résultat n'avait donc pas été très étonnant lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint sur le terrain de Quidditch. 

Il lui avait dit de venir une heure plus tôt, ce qui était en accord avec leur "marché". Il était donc seul sur le terrain lorsqu'elle arriva. Même son ombre – Peter – n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever aussi tôt. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé de reporter son réveil lorsqu'il avait sonné. Ça aurait été un mensonge également de nier que l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'était finalement soutirée à la chaleur de son lit était pour confirmer sa théorie sur Potter. Elle avait vite été fixée. Lorsqu'il avait corrigé sa position sur le balai, il avait glissé une main sur sa taille et rien ne s'était produit. C'était ce moment qu'avait choisi Hestia pour débarquer dans les gradins. Elle avait semblé perturbée de les voir tous les deux. Seuls. Lily savait qu'à l'avenir la jeune fille viendrait plus tôt pour les observer. Pour sa part, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Potter n'était qu'un fantasme. Pire, il était un garçon qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son fantasme. À la fin de l'entrainement, elle était repartie avec Gideon. Elle était arrivée en retard au premier cours de la matinée. Slughorn ne lui avait pas demandé de se justifier, se contentant de dire qu'il était certain que la connaissant, il y avait forcément une bonne raison à ce retard qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait répondu à son sourire naïf, une boule de culpabilité se logeant au creux de son estomac sans pour autant parvenir pas à ternir sa bonne humeur. Elle n'était pas certaine de la source de celle-ci. Était-elle soulagée de ne pas s'être soudainement réveillée avec un désir incontrôlable pour son némésis ? Ou avait-elle simplement passé un excellent moment avec Gideon ? Peut-être un mélange des deux. 

Au dîner, elle avait rejoint Alice qui la salua d'un hochement de tête aussi bref que leur conversation. Lily n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Elle avait évité Marlène et Emmeline toute la journée de peur de devoir faire face à leur question. Dorcas s'installa en face d'elles. Cette dernière n'était pas aussi indiscrète que ses comparses de Serpentard, mais elle l'avait quand même surprise à lui lancer un sourire entendu lorsque Potter était venu lui demander si "ça tenait toujours pour ce soir". 

– Ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en délaissant son repas pour un désert plus juteux. 

– Je lui fais des cours de rattrapage pour ses devoirs de préfets, expliqua-t-elle de manière aussi neutre que possible, enfonçant une pomme de terre dans sa bouche pour limiter ses expressions au minimum, son corps occupé à mâcher l'aliment et accessoirement à ne pas s'étouffer avec. En échange, il me remet au niveau pour le Quidditch. 

– C'est pour ça que t'étais avec lui ce matin quand on vous a rejoint, conclut la jolie batteuse à la peau d'ébène. 

– Oui. 

– Pourquoi lui ? demanda Alice, les surprenant un peu puisque ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qui suscitait, de coutume, son attention. 

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily.

– Ça ne te ressemble pas, asséna Alice avant qu'elle ait pu lui servir la moindre excuse crédible.

– On se disputait et... 

– Contrairement à lui t'as travaillé dur pour devenir préfète et pour faire partie de l'équipe, l'interrompit la petite brune en pointant vers elle sa fourchette. Demande à Dorcas de t'aider et laisse le se demmerder pour le reste. 

– Je peux pas revenir sur ce que j'ai dit, répondit Lily. 

Alice soutint son regard quelques secondes et la jolie rousse aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui avait littéralement répondu "oh que si tu peux". Peut-être que c'était sa propre réponse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait promis quoi que ce soit. Elle avait proposé ça sur un coup de tête. 

– Y'a eu des rumeurs toute la journée, intervint Dorcas qui avait recommencé à se sustenter, la croyant sur parole. Tout le monde en parle. 

– T'exagère, soupira Lily en lui présentant les arguments qu'elle avait employés un peu plus tôt pour sa propre personne et qui réduisait considérablement le nombre d'individus composant ce "tout le monde".

– Non, répliqua Dorcas avec aplomb. Tout le monde. Il n'y a pas qu'Hestia qui vous a vu. Je pense pas que tu mesures pleinement l'intérêt que les élèves portent à Potter. 

Alice claqua sa fourchette sur la table et se leva. Elle semblait agacée. Ce qui équivalait à de la fureur pour reine du stoïcisme. C'était comme si son visage n'avait été qu'un trou de serrure. Une vue bien limitée de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa tête. Si Alice laissait échapper un claquement de langue alors elle ne pouvait imaginer la tempête qui faisait rage en elle. La jeune fille ne s'éloigna pas immédiatement, lui faisant d'abord face. 

– Si tu veux pas de ce genre d'attention, tiens-toi loin de lui. Ce n'est que le début. Continu comme ça et tu pourras pas te plaindre de ce qu'ils disent sur toi. Les garçons comme lui s'en tirent toujours bien dans ce genre d'histoire. Pour les filles, le contraire est la règle. Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche de toute manière. 

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps d'assimiler sa tirade ni même de rétorquer quoi que soit. Dorcas semblait tout aussi abasourdie. C'était bien le discours le plus long que la jeune fille ait jamais prononcé, ses réponses étant habituellement composées d'un sujet, d'un verbe, d'un complément et d'un sourire imperceptible qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux plutôt que sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'en fichait pas le moins du monde. Menteuse. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et Dorcas semblait partager son humeur joyeuse. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter mais son cœur semblait incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'une douce chaleur à l'idée qu'Alice se soucie d'elle. Elle abandonna ses pommes de terre pour courir après la Gryffondor qui loin de courir, marchait d'un pas tranquille et égal. La seule chose qui trahissait une sortie dramatique était qu'elle ne semblait pas savoir où elle allait, marchant sans but. 

– Alice, l'interpella-t-elle mais celle-ci pressa le pas en réponse ce qui l'obligea à trottiner pour lui barrer la route. 

– Quoi ? 

– Merci, répondit Lily en prenant chacune de ses mains dans les siennes. 

– De quoi ? lui demanda Alice d'un ton indifférent sans pour autant retirer ses mains de son emprise. 

– De t'inquiéter pour moi. 

– Qui as dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi. 

– Personne, répondit Lily en essayant de ne pas rire. 

– Tu vas y aller quand même. 

– Probablement. 

Encore une fois, elle fit retentir un claquement de langue agacée mais elle ne tenta pas de la dissuader. Alice n'était certainement pas du genre à se répéter. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle se soit autant exprimée. Elle lui avait partagé le fond de sa pensée, libre à elle d'agir comme une imbécile. 

– C'est de ta faute, ajouta finalement Lily. 

– Quoi ? Je t'ai dit de pas... 

– Je sais, la coupa-t-elle en riant. Mais maintenant je sais que si ça fini mal tu seras là. C'est moins terrifiant de se lancer dans le vide quand on sait qu'il y a un filet pour nous rattraper. 

– Je suis pas un filet. Je suis un matelas dur. 

– Ça me va. Si l'atterrissage est dur, je me souviendrais de ne pas tomber la prochaine fois. 

Dorcas les rejoignit et les attira dans une étreinte contrainte. Un câlin groupé maladroit auquel Alice tenta de se soustraire, se débattant avant de finalement se laisser faire en les traitant d'imbéciles. Lily ne savait pas ni où ni comment se finirait toute cette histoire mais elle appréciait le trajet. Elle n'était pas seule. Mieux, elle était bien entourée. Ce n'était peut-être pas la destination mais le voyage qui importait vraiment.

– Evans, les interrompit le garçon de ses rêves peu chastes.

– J'arrive, répondit-elle à Potter avec un entrain qui ne lui était pas destiné mais dont il bénéficierait au cours de la prochaine heure.


	19. Eighteenth letter

**Eighteenth letter**

– C'est stupide.

Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait prononcé cette phrase. Chaque fois, elle s'était retenue de lui répliquer que c'était lui qui était stupide. Le problème était que ça n'aurait mené nulle part. Au mieux, il se serait servi de ça pour commencer une de leurs sempiternelles disputes et donc mettre un terme à la "leçon". Elle avait elle-même été tentée par cette alternative, les paroles d'Alice raisonnant distinctement dans un coin de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Elle pouvait faire de lui un préfet en chef acceptable. Un miracle était à exclure, il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville d'Amos mais au moins ça n'était pas Rabastan. C'est pour ça qu'elle était là, se répéta-t-elle en espérant que sa patience tienne encore un peu. Elle lui lança donc un regard appuyé, qu'il soutint avec aplomb, toujours aussi insupportablement têtu. 

– Sérieusement, insista-t-il convaincu d'avoir raison. 

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment obligé de contredire chaque point du règlement ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement le respecter sans poser des questions ? Le plus frustrant étant que parfois une règle était effectivement stupide. Il lui arrivait donc de devoir lui répondre "c'est comme ça", ce qui n'était pas très reluisant. Il la gratifiait alors d'un sourire narquois, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il avait raison. Elle refusait de lui faire le plaisir d'admettre une telle chose et il le lui rendait bien en se contentant de passer à la règle suivante lorsqu'elle parvenait à expliquer la nécessité de l'une d'elles. Elle avait cru et espéré à tort qu'il tenterait par tous les moyens d'écourter au maximum le temps consacré à le former. Ça prendrait bien plus de temps que prévu. Il faudrait qu'elle revoie à la hausse les "une heure pour revoir ensemble le règlement, une heure pour les différentes sanctions et la paperasse administrative qu'elles engendrent et une heure pour l'organisation des préfets, rondes, réunions". À ce rythme, dans un mois ils seraient toujours coincés à cette table.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je noue ou pas ma cravate ? 

– Vois ça comme des chaussettes. Ça te viendrait pas à l'idée de les foutre à l'envers ou sur tes mains. Une cravate ça se porte nouée autour du cou. 

– Si j'ai froid et que j'ai pas de gants... 

– Tu me fatigues, soupira-t-elle. 

– Y'a des moyens de contester une règle ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'attraper son carnet qu'elle mit hors de sa portée. 

– Peut-être ! Tu le sauras quand on arrivera à la section "pouvoirs des préfets en chef". 

– On peut pas passer directement à cette partie ? Ça a l'air plus intéressant que ça, dit-il en poussant les parchemins de règlement intérieur. 

– Non. 

Elle le regarda s'étaler sur la table en poussant un grognement de frustration. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne faisait pas ça uniquement pour l'emmerder. Que ses revendications et autres protestations étaient réelles. Que ça lui tenait à cœur. C'était absurde. Elle fut tentée de lui demander. Essayer de voir les choses de son point de vue. Elle n'en n'eut pas l'occasion avec l'arrivée des préfets de Serdaigle. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle l'aurait fait de toute manière. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de comprendre. Elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin par le passé et ne voulait pas lui donner de chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Il ne le méritait pas et elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Les deux cinquième année semblaient étonnés de les voir ensemble. Combien de temps devrait-elle faire face à ce genre d'expression ? Combien de temps avant que tout le monde s’habitue ? À quoi exactement d'ailleurs ? Au terme de ces cours, est-ce qu'il se contenterait du minimum ? Ne pas être un poids pour elle, respecter le règlement au maximum et ne pas abuser de ses pouvoirs. Est-ce qu'elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il s'implique vraiment ? Qu'il soit un allié ? Quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait se reposer ? C'était peu probable. Elle espérait presque qu'il opte pour la première option. La seconde signifiait bien trop de changements dans la dynamique de leur relation.

– La volière est sur la Lune, lui annonça Jill Patterson.

– Répète-moi ça, lâcha Lily en fixant la petite brune. 

– Ils ont laissé un mot, poursuivit Hugh Crivey en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin.

– Qui ça ? demanda Lily en attrapant le mot en question, connaissant d'avance la réponse. 

Les Maraudeurs. La première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler d'eux c'était en troisième année à Halloween. Certains leur prêtaient d'autres exploits antérieurs à cette date mais c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient revendiqué, et plus précisément signé l'un de leurs plans diaboliques. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle était devenue préfète, elle avait tenté de trouver qui était derrière tout ça, sans succès. Invisibles et brillants. Elle tourna la tête vers Potter qui semblait étrangement neutre. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il n'appréciait pas la concurrence que les Maraudeurs représentaient. Après tout, son propre petit groupe passait au second plan lorsqu'ils apparaissaient. Sa réaction collait mal avec cette supposition. À moins que trouver soudain de l'intérêt pour les règles qu'il avait qualifiés, une bonne centaine de fois, de "stupides" soit une manière d'exprimer son dédain et son mépris pour les fauteurs de troubles mystères ? 

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hugh.

– Est-ce qu'on a une confirmation qu'elle est sur la Lune ? Demanda Lily.

– À part le mot... non, répondit Jill.

– Hugh, j'ai besoin que tu montes en haut de la tour d'astronomie, que tu demandes au professeur Ilywenn si tu peux emprunter un télescope et que tu regardes si la volière est effectivement en route vers la Lune. 

– Ok... répondit le garçon.

– Il faudra attendre qu'elle se pose puisque briser un sort sans savoir duquel il s'agit relève de l'impossible, soupira-t-elle en pinçant l'arête de son nez avant de reprendre. Il faut un peu plus de cinq jours à une fusée pour faire la distance Terre-Lune. On devra s'organiser pour assurer l'envoi et la collecte du courrier, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, se rendant compte que les deux élèves n'avaient pas saisi qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Hugh qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, va ! 

Le garçon disparu, Jill l'accompagnant. Cette dernière était chargée de convoquer le reste des préfets dans le cas où Hugh confirmerait que la volière avait bel et bien décollée. Le préfet des Serdaigle devrait quant à lui revenir la prévenir pour qu'elle mette en place l'organisation d'une permanence pour le courrier.

– Potter, tu peux y aller aussi, soupira-t-elle déjà épuisée par la soirée qui l'attendait, rangeant les documents étalés sur la table. 

– Je vais le faire... lâcha-t-il en repoussant sa main. 

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

– T'as plus urgent à gérer non ? 

– Oui mais...

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle avait toujours eu plus important à gérer et que c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui proposait de l'aide. Au point qu'elle le soupçonna plutôt de vouloir lui compliquer les choses.

– Sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu crois que je peux faire avec un paquet de feuilles et de l'encre ? lui demanda-t-il en ayant visiblement deviné ce qu'elle pensait. J'enverrais rien sur la Lune promis. Et puis je pense pas qu'ils aient réussi un coup pareil. La volière doit pas être loin. Elle est peut-être même juste à sa place. Dématérialisée et invisible. 

– T'as l'air bien au courant, répliqua-t-elle, n'ayant jamais pu complètement abandonner l'idée que Potter et ses acolytes étaient les Maraudeurs. 

– C'est-ce que j'aurais fait c'est tout. 

– Je vais me débrouiller, répondit-elle froidement.

– T'es pas sérieuse. 

– Je veux pas de ton aide. Je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps. T'arrives même pas à assimiler les règles les plus simples. Moralement t'es plus proche des Maraudeurs que d'un préfet en chef.

– Je devrais faire comme toi ? Suivre bêtement les règles ? Ne jamais rien remettre en question même si c'est stupide ? Si tout le monde fait comme toi je suis plus vraiment étonné que le Ministère ait réussi à passer autant de lois anti nés moldus. 

– Disait la personne la plus privilégiée du château ! lâcha-t-elle en même temps qu'un rire peu sincère. 

– J'ai pas le droit de participer au débat alors ? 

– Tu veux débattre ? Débattons ! Revenons sur ton histoire de cravate ! C'était quoi le but ? l'interrogea-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son torse, le provocant délibérément. 

– Je sais pas ! S'emporta-t-il. Que les uniformes sont stupides ! 

– Abolir les uniformes c'est ça ? 

– Oui. 

– Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de pourquoi on a des uniformes ? 

– Empêcher les gens d'êtres différents. D'être eux-mêmes. Et sûrement un truc à la con du genre créer de la cohésion, un sentiment d'appartenance.

– Réduire les inégalités sociales, asséna-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je suis pas vraiment étonnée que tu n'y aies pas pensé. Pour l'héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays ça doit pas vraiment être ton problème. On a pas tous les moyens de se payer une garde-robe annuelle.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle termina de rassembler les parchemins, lui claquant le tas concernant le règlement dans les bras en plongeant son regard dans le sien. 

– Je te laisse le lire et me faire remonter tes autres contestations. Je suis certaine qu'elles seront fondées, légitimes, et considèreront le bien-être de tous les élèves et pas simplement le tien. Je les traiterais et te ferais un retour quand j'aurais récupéré la volière. 

Elle tourna les talons et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, furieuse. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour se calmer et se mettre au travail. Hugh était revenu avec de "bonnes" nouvelles. La volière n'était pas en orbite autour de la Terre. Elle était allée tester la théorie de Potter... Effectivement elle était juste invisible et n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Briser le sort fut long mais beaucoup moins que de collecter les adresses de chaque élève. Réquisitionner les chouettes et les hiboux personnels pour l'envoi des lettres par région. Pallier aux manques en demandant au bureau de poste le plus proche de leur prêter des hiboux. Informer les élèves de la nouvelle organisation. Définir les sanctions et les appliquer en cas d'écarts. Ajouter ça aux planning des préfets. Lorsqu'elle revint au château, il était presque minuit. Elle s'était levée à quatre heure du matin. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle glisse dans un profond coma dès l'instant où sa tête rencontra l'oreiller. Le lendemain, elle n'aurait su dire si son réveil n'avait pas sonné ou si elle avait tout simplement été trop KO pour l'entendre. Toujours était-il qu'elle émergea à temps pour le petit-déjeuner mais qu'elle avait raté son entraînement particulier et celui général qui suivait. Aucun doute qu'il ne la lâcherait pas de la journée avec ça ! 

Elle rejoignit Dorcas et cette dernière la gratifia d'un "bonjour" baillé. Elle ne lui fit pas de remarques sur son absence et elle n'avait pas l'air franchement réveillée. Comme si elle venait de sortir du lit. Potter les avaient-ils épuisé à ce point ? Elle en doutait mais l'autre théorie était improbable. 

– Au sujet de ce matin, commença-t-elle. 

– Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas pu dormir plus tard ! Je sais pas pourquoi Potter a annulé l’entrainement mais merci ! 

Annulé. Il avait annulé l'entrainement ? Pourquoi ? Il avait surement dû faire la fête toute la nuit encore. Elle pensait qu'il était capable d'être responsable quand il s'agissait de Quidditch mais elle s'était apparemment trompée. Elle n'aurait pas dû le croire capable de mieux. Elle le vit s'installer à table avec le reste de la troupe. Sirius semblait d'humeur massacrante. Remus et Peter se lançaient des regards inquiets. Quoi qu'ils aient fait hier, ça s'était mal fini. L'ainé des Black posa ses pupilles d'argent sur elle, la haine qui vrillait celles-ci la clouant sur place. Ça avait été si bref qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Tout du moins aurait-elle douté si Alice n'avait pas confirmé avoir vu la même chose. 

– C'est quoi son problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'enquit la jeune fille. 

– Rien, balbutia Lily réellement perdue. 

Sans être proches, Sirius et elle n'avaient jamais eu de différends. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait à Severus. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être que sa beauté irréelle jouait sur ses sens et même ses principes. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, se sentant superficielle de penser ainsi. Pourtant, aucunes autres explications ne lui venaient. Elle n'était pas la seule à être sous l'emprise du garçon. La totalité du corps enseignant semblait sous le charme. Elle avait même vu l'intransigeante Madame Pince rougir à l'un de ses compliments. Devait-elle aller s'excuser ? Lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Aggraverait-elle la situation ? Ne valait-il pas mieux attendre qu'il soit de meilleure humeur ? Le reste de la journée ne lui apporta pas plus de réponse.

– Miss Evans, la salua Amos, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. 

– Bonjour, répondit-elle sans entrain, s'efforçant de sourire malgré tout. 

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort... 

– Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mentit-elle. 

– Tu veux faire un truc pour te détendre ? Un tour près du lac ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main. 

– Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle, n'étant pas du tout contre l'idée de le voir un peu et de se changer les idées. 

– J'ai entendu dire que tu avais contré une des farces des Maraudeurs en un rien de temps. Bien joué ! 

– La volière était dématérialisée et invisible, expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai mis toute une soirée à trouver un contre sort. 

– J'aurais mis bien plus de temps à découvrir la supercherie ! J'aurais observé la surface de la Lune sans succès et lancer des "accio volière" alors qu'elle était déjà en place. Sans compter qu'il aurait fallu gérer tout le reste ! 

– J'ai eu de l'aide, admit-elle à contrecœur.

– La rumeur qui dit que les choses se passent mieux entre vous est vraie alors. 

– Entre nous ? 

– Potter et toi. 

– Non, répondit-elle. Non, répéta-t-elle comme si une fois n'avait pas suffi. 

– Tant mieux. J'avais peur de voir apparaitre un nouveau rival. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Gideon, plaisanta-t-il. 

– Est-ce que je risque d'entendre parler d'un duel entre vous ? demanda-t-elle en souriant amusé. 

– Il a déjà eu lieu. Il est mort, lui annonça-t-il froidement.

– Oh non ! murmura-t-elle du ton le plus tragique possible. 

– J'ai gagné. 

– Mon héros, plaisanta-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras, papillonnant des cils avant de rire. 

– Où est ma récompense ? 

Elle marcha à reculons sans lâcher sa main, lui lançant un regard peu innocent et un sourire qui allait de pair avec celui-ci. L'entrainant vers la clairière "secrète" que lui avait montrée la Lily du futur. Amos fit apparaitre un plaid. La suite était à prévoir. Elle s'était allongée, l'attirant au-dessus d'elle, ressentant une légère chaleur lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Toujours rien de comparable avec le baiser d'Aladin et Jasmine, mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Il rompit ce dernier un instant. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'anxiété à l'idée qu'il lui annonce qu'il ne ressentait rien non plus. 

– J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? 

– Non bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de dire. C'est juste que j'ai eu l'impression d'être observé mais c'était juste un cerf. 

– Un cerf ? 

– Encore un rival, plaisanta-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres de nouveau. 


	20. Nineteenth letter

**Nineteenth letter**

Encore une fois, sa version future avait disparu des radars. Pas une seule lettre de la semaine. Toujours rien la semaine suivante. Son absence fut bien plus longue que la fois précédente et Lily commençait à douter qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Peut-être qu'elle avait jugé qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle était d'ailleurs sûrement certaine de ce qu'elle faisait puisqu'elle avait dû se retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle. Le temps étant cyclique, sa version future avait été dans sa situation et eut une version future qui lui écrivait ses lettres. Et ainsi de suite, à l'infini. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à potasser sur les voyages temporels et qu'elle n'était plus aussi ignorante de leur fonctionnement que par le passé. Madame Pince avait semblé désapprouver cet intérêt mais n'avait pas pour autant tenté de l'arrêter, lui faisant suffisamment confiance pour se contenter de la théorie et ne pas tenter la pratique. Une part d'elle aurait voulu envoyer des remerciements à sa version future. Sans être parfaite, sa situation n'était pas si mal. Il y avait une différence entre être seule parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix et l'être volontairement tout en ayant une alternative lorsque l'on souhaitait avoir de la compagnie. Sans sa version future, elle aurait été dans le premier cas. Privé de son seul ami, isolée. Aujourd'hui, le second cas était la règle puisqu'elle jonglait entre du temps pour elle – même s'il était plutôt consacré à travailler – et du temps avec Alice et Dorcas, auxquelles s'ajoutaient parfois Marlène et Emmeline. Les choses étaient encore compliquées avec les membres de l'équipe, l'hostilité de Potter à son égard n'ayant pas le moins du monde diminuée avec le temps. Elle le lui rendait d'ailleurs bien, continuant à prendre sur elle toutes les tâches des préfets en chef sans l'impliquer. Il avait annulé la plupart des entrainements particuliers – Dorcas, Gideon et Kate ayant pris la relève pour l'entrainer – et ne s'était présenté à presque aucune des heures de "formation". Ça avait résulté par plusieurs altercations, chacune d'elles plus violente que la précédente, pour finalement se solder par un silence total des deux parties. Le dialogue entre eux était complètement rompu. 

– Bien le bonsoir, la salua Emmeline qui avait glissé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre après avoir frappé à celle-ci. T'es occupée ? 

– Pas vraiment, je viens de finir le planning des rondes pour la semaine prochaine, répondit Lily en abandonnant son bureau. Entre ! 

Lily essayait de ne pas paraitre mal à l'aise mais c'était toujours compliqué lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en présence de la Serpentard. C'était un mélange de plusieurs choses mais la principale était un complexe d'infériorité assez sévère face à la magnifique rousse qu'elle ne serait jamais. Emmeline Vance était une véritable beauté et à côté d'elle, elle avait l'air d'un vilain petit canard. Elle regarda la jeune fille s'installer au bord de son lit sans lui demander comment elle était entrée dans le dortoir. En principe les préfets en chef et les préfets possédaient le mot de passe. Pour le reste des élèves, le chevalier du tableau, avait pour consigne de prévenir l'un des préfets en chef – selon le motif de la visite – afin que celui-ci autorise le visiteur à entrer. Sir Edouard n'avait pas visité son tableau. Ce qui signifiait qu'Emmeline était venue voir Potter et qu'il était celui qui l'avait autorisé à entrer. Une fois de plus, elle ressentit une vague de gêne qui se traduisit par un mouvement de tête saccadée comme si elle avait voulu se sortir ces pensées de l'esprit. Heureusement pour elle, Emmeline ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait autrement que par un "je crois que je suis jalouse de toi parce que t'es parfaite et aussi je pense à ta relation avec Potter alors que ça ne me regarde pas". 

– Demain c'est le grand jour, pas trop stressée ?

– Un peu, admit Lily, ne pouvant pas nier que la perspective de son premier match de Quidditch lui nouait le ventre. Je suis pas certaine d'être prête. 

– Au moins ton premier match n'est pas contre les Serpentards. On est pas très fairplay, l'informa la jeune fille affichant un sourire qui rappelait étrangement celui d'un prédateur, un chat qui s'amuserait avec sa proie. Mais ne sous-estime pas les Poufsouffles. Leurs batteurs sont redoutables et le gardien est un véritable mur. 

– T'as l'air de t'y connaître, fit remarquer Lily en essayant de ne pas se dire qu'il s'agissait encore de quelque chose qu'Emmeline maîtrisait mieux qu'elle. 

– Tu sais que je suis la vice capitaine et la poursuiveuse principale de l'équipe des Serpentards ? Pouffa la jolie rousse en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas du tout au courant de ça. 

– Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama Lily morte de honte. Je suis désolée. On en jamais parlé et...

– C'est pas si grave Lily, l'interrompit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je suis vexée que James ne t’ait pas parlé de moi. C'est comme si j'étais pas une menace assez importante à ses yeux.

– On ne se parle pas beaucoup, admit-elle en grimaçant légèrement. 

– C'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais je ne pensais pas que ça s'appliquait aussi au Quidditch. Je vais pas me plaindre. C'est un avantage pour nous s'il ne communique pas avec ses coéquipiers. Tu peux être très douée sur un balais et même née pour être attrapeuse, si tu ne connais pas tes adversaires, tu pars avec un désavantage considérable.

– Je vais me ridiculiser. J'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans un truc pareil. 

– C'est pas ce qu'il dit. 

– Qu'est-ce qu'il dit alors ? Demanda Lily sans chercher à faire semblant de ne pas savoir de qui Emmeline parlait. 

– Tu devrais lui demander, répondit la Serpentard en se levant. 

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Lily en la raccompagnant. Potter descendait au même moment de sa chambre et sembla surpris de les voir ensemble, son regard allant de l'une à l'autre. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il pensait et inconsciemment, elle recula de quelques pas comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de les comparer. C'était ridicule. Elle ne paraitrait pas moins terne et banale de loin. Elle salua Emmeline et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie, s'appuyant contre le bois frais de la porte en poussant un soupire, épuisé par ces chassés croisés avec le garçon. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette fois où il avait demandé à Emmeline si elles étaient amies. Son intonation étonnée et incrédule en disait long sur la réponse qu'il attendait. À bien y réfléchir, il avait aussi vu d'un mauvais œil son rapprochement avec Remus. Et il était contrarié par le fait que Gideon, Dorcas et Kate ne lui soient pas hostiles comme le reste de l'équipe. Elle n'était pas censée faire partie de cette sphère. Probablement qu'elle n'était pas assez haut placée dans sa hiérarchie. Elle ne céda pas à la colère. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'ajouter au compteur une nuit blanche à s'énerver en pensant à Potter pour le match de demain. Elle lança un sort pour se brosser les dents, refusant de redescendre et de risquer de le croiser de nouveau. Elle avait eu sa dose pour la soirée. Elle ne se coucha pas aussi tôt que prévu mais lorsque son réveil raisonna, elle était assez reposée. 

Elle enfila son uniforme de Quidditch et son insécurité sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle commençait un peu mieux à comprendre l'attitude "peu humble" des joueurs. C'était comme adopter une nouvelle peau. Ses épaules semblaient plus larges grâce aux épaulettes. Le pantalon gris foncé, les genouillères et les jambières enserraient ses jambes et les faisaient paraitre à la fois fines, musclées et plus longues que ce qu'elles n'étaient vraiment. Le rouge n'avait jamais été sa couleur mais pour cette fois, elle devait admettre que le résultat était réussi. Elle compléta sa tenue par des coudières et des gants du même brun chaud que le reste de ses protections. Manquant d'oublier sa cape sur laquelle était inscrit son nom en lettre d'or, ainsi que son numéro – le sept. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie joueuse de Quidditch. Elle espérait que ça ne se limitait pas qu'à l'apparence et qu'elle réussirait à jouer correctement. Elle descendit déjeuner et Dorcas l'accueillit avec un sifflement appréciatif qui la fit rougir. Elle s'installa à côté d'Alice qui, sans la regarder, déposa à côté de son assiette une boîte qui contenait des lunettes de protection neuves.

– J'ai remarqué que t'en avais pas. Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui. T'en auras besoin. 

– Merci Alice, répondit sobrement Lily connaissant assez Alice pour savoir qu'elle n'aimerait pas des remerciements trop démonstratif, déjà assez gênée de lui avoir offert un cadeau. 

Les chouettes et les hiboux envahirent en quelques secondes le faux ciel de la Grande Salle, distribuant le courrier. Lily se figea en voyant voler vers elle la chouette qui avait pour habitude de lui apporter les lettres de sa version future. Impossible. Elle n'avait pas... Pourtant le rapace lâcha ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un balai. Elle resta un instant les bras ballants. Dorcas lui donnant un coup d'épaule impatient pour l'inciter à le déballer. Elle tira donc sur les ficelles qui maintenait en place le papier kraft caressant le bois auburn du manche. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en reconnaissant le modèle. Un Silver Arrow ? C'était de la folie. En plus d'être l'un des plus performants du marché, ce balai coûtait une petite fortune.

– C'est du délire... murmura Dorcas, confirmant tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas. 

Alice attrapa l'enveloppe que le hibou tenait toujours dans son bec et la tendit à Lily en fixant Potter du regard. Si un regard avait pu tuer, le garçon serait mort et Alice aurait été conduite à Azkaban. Lily était tellement focalisée sur cette attitude des plus étranges qu'elle ne s'empara pas assez rapidement de la lettre, Sirius la devançant et reculant dans l'allée en agitant celle-ci, un sourire semble-t-il amusé aux lèvres bien que ces yeux contaient une toute autre histoire. Lily enjamba le banc mais il avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la lettre. 

– Sirius, gronda la voix de Potter derrière elle comme un avertissement... que son meilleur ami décida pourtant d'ignorer, sortant la lettre et balançant l'enveloppe sur la table. 

– Rends-moi ça Sirius, lui ordonna Lily d'un ton ferme mais le garçon continuait de reculer tandis qu'elle pressait le pas pour l'attraper, ses pupilles d'acier parcourant déjà la missive. 

– Tu t'offres de sacrés cadeaux Evans, commenta-t-il, n'employant pas l'habituel "Lily-jolie", lui rendant la lettre puisqu'il en avait fini. Je te savais pas aussi blindée. 

Sa version future n'avait utilisé la formule "amicalement du futur" que dans sa première lettre. Depuis elle se contentait de signer d'un simple "Lily". Sirius n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Pourtant il ne semblait pas y croire une seconde. Elle parcourut la lettre du regard pour confirmer qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans celle-ci. Rien, absolument rien n'avait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il n'est juste pas aussi stupide que tu le voudrais, lui chuchota sa voix intérieure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa réaction n'avait pas été celle d'une personne qui s'était offert un cadeau à elle-même. Lily avait été surprise. 

Une gifle interrompit son cheminement de pensées. Elle vit Sirius se laisser tomber sur le banc derrière tandis que Marlène secouait sa main d'où perlèrent quelques gouttes de sang. Celle-ci n'y était pas allée de mainmorte, l'une de ses nombreuses bagues ayant entrouvert la pommette saillante de sa victime qui semblait abasourdie. 

– Garce, murmura-t-il.

– Sûrement, répondit la blonde en souriant froidement. Mais je suis pas la seule du coin, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant, l'insultant en retour. J'espère que tu pardonneras l'attitude de mon ex-fiancé Lily. Je te laisse me retirer vingt points pour avoir user de violence physique contre un élève. Si tu le juges nécessaire tu peux ajouter des heures de colle. 

– Non... vingt points suffiront, répondit Lily ayant du mal à se remettre de tout ça. 

– Allons faire soigner ça à l'infirmerie, soupira Marlène en attrapant le menton du garçon entre ses doigts, celui-ci se laissant faire un quart de seconde avant de la repousser. 

Il se leva, la bouscula et sortit de la Grande Salle. Potter se levant à sa suite. Alice attrapa ce dernier par la cape lorsqu'il passa près d'elle et Lily entendit la jeune fille lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il lui fit lâcher sa cape et passa devant elle sans un regard. 

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le frapper Marls ! Gronda-t-il en passant près de la blonde. 

– Arrête de laisser autant de leste sur sa laisse et je ne serais pas obligée de le corriger, répliqua-t-elle en lui suivant hors de la salle.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi Sirius s'était-il mis à la détester ? Ex-fiancé ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Alice avait à dire à Potter ? Elle lança un regard à Dorcas qui ne semblait pas aussi perdue qu'elle le devrait. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire aussi rassurant que le lui permettait le contexte, lui proposant de manger vite pour aller essayer son nouveau balai et essayer de se vider la tête avant le match. Lily acquiesça, bien décidé à tirer les vers du nez à la jeune batteuse. 


	21. Twentieth letter

**Twentieth letter**

Dorcas avait bien tenté d'éviter le sujet, lui parlant de tout et de rien sur le trajet comme si elles ne venaient pas d'assister à un début d'apocalypse. Lily l'interrompit néanmoins une fois qu'elles eurent rejoint le terrain. Dorcas semblait presque au courant de ce qui l'attendait, puisqu'elle prit la parole la première après un soupire à fendre l'âme, levant ses mains en l'air comme si elle se rendait à la police. Lily aurait presque pu sourire si elle n'avait pas été autant à cran.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? lui demanda la jeune fille en jouant avec l'une de ses tresses d'un beau rouge pour l'occasion.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius est en colère contre moi ? s'enquit Lily en sentant comme un poids en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.  
– Je suis pas certaine que ça soit contre toi spécifiquement Lily, grimaça Dorcas en secouant la tête.  
– Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il exprime ça via moi ? s'emporta-t-elle en serrant le manche de son balai.  
– Peut-être parce que c'est un peu toi quand même. Écoutes, je les ai juste entendu se disputer l'autre soir en passant devant leur dortoir. Sirius disait que James faisait les choses différemment à cause de toi.  
– C'est absurde. J'ai pas ce niveau d'influence sur Potter.  
– Il parlait sûrement de ces cours du soir pour être un bon préfet ou de la fois où il a annulé l'entraînement pour que tu te reposes.  
– Quoi ? s'étrangla Lily. Tu avais dit que tu ne savais pas pourquoi l'entraînement avait été annulé ? Comment est-ce que ça peut se transformer en « c'était pour toi » ?  
– Peter a fait une gaffe à table quelques jours plus tard. Bref, encore une fois c'est que des suppositions, je me trompe peut-être.  
– Je veux pas savoir. On oublie cette question. Sirius est l'ex-fiancé de Marlène ?  
– Oui, répondit Dorcas sur un ton ennuyé, contrariée presque. Leurs familles sont « ce » genre de famille. Ils ont décidé de leur mariage avant même qu'ils aient fait leurs premiers pas. Quand Sirius a quitté sa famille l'été dernier, les fiançailles ont été rompues.

Lily et Dorcas restèrent silencieuses un instant suite à cela. Le sujet de Sirius et de sa famille avait été à la une de la presse pendant tout l'été sans que personne ne parvienne à démêler le vrai du faux. Certaines rumeurs affirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'une querelle d'argent. L'ainé des Black aurait été désigné comme héritier par son oncle et Walburga qui avait les yeux sur cette fortune n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil le choix de son frère aîné. Il n'y avait pourtant pas eu de procès ou de contestation du testament. Sans compter que Sirius était mineur, ce qui la rendait responsable de la rondelette somme d'argent. Une rumeur parlait de violence, de maltraitance, mais celle-ci avait été étouffé par Orion Black aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Certains disaient que Sirius avait été renié, d'autres qu'ils s'étaient enfui. Les Potter avaient même été accusé de l'avoir kidnappé. En bref : un capharnaüm sans nom.

– Marlène et Potter ont l'air proche, finit par faire remarquer Lily en lançant un regard à Dorcas.  
– Tout le monde est proche chez les sang-purs. Ils se fréquentent depuis leur naissance. Cours de danse, de musique, de dessin, de savoir-vivre, bals, réceptions, anniversaires. Ça date de bien avant Poudlard.  
– Tu en parles comme si tu n'en faisais pas partie aussi.  
– Ma famille se fiche pas mal de ce que je fais, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'était agi d'une broutille, sa voix trahissait néanmoins que cela la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'admettait.  
– Est-ce que Potter est fiancé aussi alors ? demanda Lily, ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet puisque cela mettait son interlocutrice mal à l'aise.  
– Sa famille est spéciale.  
– Ça ne répond pas à la question.  
– Je veux bien t'aider mais sur ce coup-là c'est personnel. Si ça t'intéresse, il faudra lui demander.  
– Ok, ok, soupira Lily. Je peux savoir c'est quoi l'histoire avec Alice ou ça aussi c'est classé secret défense ?  
– C'est loin d'être classé secret défense. C'est même aberrant que tu sois pas au courant, fit remarquer Dorcas en lui lançant un regard comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle n'était réellement pas au courant.  
– Au courant de quoi exactement ? s'impatienta-t-elle.  
– Alice et James sont sortis ensemble pendant plus d'un an. Ils ont rompu cet été.  
– Tu plaisantes, balbutia Lily tétanisée.

Dorcas ne lui répondit pas mais son silence était tout aussi équivoque qu'un non clair et précis. Comment avait-elle pu manquer ça ? En couple. Potter n'était pas du genre à être en couple. Il était comme Sirius. Un an ? Plus d'un an. Elle n'avait certes jamais mis les pieds à une soirée avant cette année et préférait éviter Près-au-lard le week-end mais de là à ne rien remarquer. Alice était discrète mais Potter était son opposé. S'il était un adjectif ça serait « ostentatoire ». Sans compter le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu avec d'autres filles. Hestia, Mary, Emmeline et bien d'autres encore. Est-ce qu'il lui avait été infidèle ? Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparés ? La raison pour laquelle Alice le haïssait avec autant de force ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait tenté de la tenir éloignée de lui ? Par jalousie ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne l'embobine comme il l'avait fait avec elle ? Tellement de questions auxquelles Dorcas refuserait de répondre. Pourquoi en avait-elle encore plus qu'au départ ! Rien ne semblait plus clair après cette conversation, au contraire. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait tant contrarié Sirius, refusant de croire qu'il la voyait comme une menace potentielle à leur équilibre. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de mieux comprendre la dynamique d'un trio dont elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'existence avant aujourd'hui. Sans compter l'expression de Dorcas lorsqu'elle avait parlé des fiançailles des deux adolescents. Et puis en quoi la famille de Potter était-elle spéciale ? Est-ce qu'il était fiancé ou pas ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle autant d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que Dorcas avait des problèmes avec sa propre famille ? Pouvait-elle l'aider ? Voulait-elle même de son aide ? Et Alice...

– Lily ! lui cria Dorcas, l'obligeant à arrêter de réfléchir. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. T'es censé te vider la tête. Concentres-toi. C'est dangereux d'être distraites à deux cents mètres au-dessus du sol avec des cognards qui rodent. Si tu n'arrives pas à penser à autre chose rapidement, tu vas finir à l'infirmerie c'est certain !  
– Oui, désolée, répondit Lily.  
– Échauffes-toi et arrêtes de réfléchir.

Lily s'exécuta, levant les yeux vers les gradins qui commençaient à se remplir. Elle suspendit ses gestes en reconnaissant un visage familier parmi les parents qui avaient fait le déplacement. Sa mère lui faisait des signes enthousiastes de la main. Impossible. Elle aurait voulu la rejoindre dès maintenant mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre la fin du match. Un milliard d'autres questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Comment sa mère était-elle au courant pour le match. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe. Comment avait-elle pu payer un aller-retour dans le Poudlard Express. Ce dernier était compris dans les frais de scolarité pour les élèves mais pour un particulier, le trajet Londres/Près-au-Lard coûtait quinze gallions, soit environ soixante-quinze livres.

Chacune des équipes avait rejoint leurs vestiaires. Potter ajustait certaines de ses tactiques en fonction des joueurs de l'annonce de la composition de l'équipe adverse et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Emmeline sur le fait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ses adversaires. Le garçon était capable d'identifier les faiblesses de chacun des joueurs qui feraient leur entrée sur le terrain et il avait formé chaque membre de sa propre équipe à exploiter ces faiblesses. Tous, sauf elle bien sûr. Dorcas avait dû mal comprendre cette histoire d'entrainement annulé pour elle. Il se fichait d'elle. Pire, il voulait qu'elle échoue. Qu'il puisse se débarrasser d'elle à la première occasion. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait dérangé. Elle était cette chose. Elle le dérangeait par sa présence. Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle laissait tomber. Qu'il pouvait bien garder son précieux Quidditch. Mais elle attendrait la fin du match pour ça. Il pourrait nommer Terry Pratchett à sa place. Elle n'aurait plus à subir les soupirs excédés de Caleb et Suzanne lorsqu'elle se retrouvait par mégarde sur leur trajectoire de vol. Elle n'aurait plus à entendre les remarques sarcastiques de Flynn lorsqu'elle manquait de basculer de son balai à cause d'un cognard. Elle n'aurait plus à voir Jessica lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'elle ratait le vif d'or de peu. Gideon, Dorcas, Fabian et Kate l'avaient beaucoup aidé mais ils le faisaient rarement devant Potter. Leur soutien était plus tacite qu'explicite. Elle était épuisée. Il avait gagné.

Elle entendit une clameur monter de l'extérieur. Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, s'arrêtant au bout de celui-ci pour attendre que leur professeur de vol et arbitre les autorise à entrer. En tant qu'attrapeuse, elle était la première en ligne au côté de Potter puisqu'il était capitaine. Elle avait une vue parfaite sur les gradins des Gryffondors qui arborait les couleurs de leur maison et frappait dans leurs mains en un rythme entrainant et parfaitement répété. Deux fois devant, une fois au-dessus de leur tête, suivit d'un tour sur eux-mêmes, d'un saut. Frank accompagnait même le tout d'un tambour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en se disant qu'elle n'avait même pas pu faire ce genre de chose à cause de Severus. Elle n'avait pas sa place sur le terrain, peut-être la trouverait-elle dans les gradins. Gideon qui se trouvait juste derrière elle lui chuchota un "bonne chance" avant qu'elle ne décolle au coup de sifflet. Les tribunes vibrantes, celle des Gryffondors plus qu'aucune autre comme toujours.

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de préciser que son balai était incroyable. La Lily du futur lui avait-elle offert celui-ci tout en sachant qu'elle ne l'utiliserait qu'une fois ? Elle fila plus rapidement que n'importe qui. Plus rapidement que l'attrapeur adverse et son Comète 260. Plus haut encore que Potter et son Friselune. C'était une perfection qu'elle ne la méritait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher cette seule et unique occasion de l'utiliser. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour la première et la dernière fois. Elle suivit avec attention les différentes actions ordonnées par Potter. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle avait réussi à retenir chacun des signes de mains qu'il faisait et la tactique à laquelle ils correspondaient mais elle s'assura de ne jamais se retrouver sur le chemin des poursuiveurs. Elle n'oublia pas non plus d'éviter les cognards. Ce n'était pas toujours une esquive gracieuse mais elle n'était pas tombée une seule fois. Elle indiqua à Potter qu'elle avait repéré le vif d'or, ne le perdant pas de vue une seule fois jusqu'à ce que le nombre de points marqués par les Gryffondors soient bien supérieurs à celui de l'équipe adverses. Assez élevé pour compenser la somme de points astronomique que Potter avait fait perdre au cours des dernières semaines de cours. Elle décolla vers le ciel et compris que son balai portait décidément bien son nom. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle ressemblait à la flèche d'un arc en cet instant. Elle tendit la main et se saisit de la petite balle dorée, les tribunes implosant de confettis aux couleurs de sa maison et parmi les noms scandés : le sien.

Elle n'était pas prête à poser les pieds à terre. Restant dans les airs un moment. Prolongeant quelques minutes ce rêve éveillé avant de finalement entendre sa mère l'appeler. Celle-ci avait imité le reste des supporteurs qui étaient descendus sur la pelouse pour féliciter les joueurs. Lily aurait presque fondu en larmes lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses bras et la félicita. Elle l'écouta lui dire qu'elle était fière d'elle. Terrifiée parce que "soyons honnête, ce sport est d'une violence..." mais fière. Le parfum familier et rassurant de Daisy Evans l'apaisa presque assez pour qu'elle oublit ses interrogations. Presque mais pas tout à fait.

– Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Eh bien tu m'as envoyé une lettre...

– Oui, une lettre, la coupa Lily en comprenant qu'encore une fois, sa version future était intervenue. Je n'étais juste pas certaine que tu pourrais te libérer.

– Comme si je pouvais manquer ça ! Lily cet endroit est incroyable, poursuivit sa mère en désignant le château qu'on voyait au loin. C'est exactement comme tu l'avais décrit et plus encore. Et regardes-toi ! poursuivit-elle en emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. Tu étais incroyable !

Sa mère n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle soit aussi enthousiasmée par sa prestation. Elle savait pour sa part qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville des autres joueurs présents sur le terrain. Le plus frustrant étant qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas s'améliorer à l'avenir puisque cette petite expérience était finie. Elle chercha des yeux Potter qui se tenait à quelques pas de là et repoussait la main de sa mère qui tentait visiblement de le recoiffer. Elle pouvait être fier de son fils. Il avait été époustouflant.

– Mon train est dans une petite demi-heure, l'informa Daisy.

– Je te raccompagne, répondit Lily.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu dois aller fêter ça avec tes coéquipiers !

– Ça peut attendre, mentit-elle, ne comptant pas le moins du monde fêter cette victoire avec le reste de l'équipe mais ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère.

– Tu es sûre ? insista Daisy.

– Certaine, répondit-elle en l'entrainant loin de la foule sans un regard en arrière, faisant silencieusement ses adieux, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de le faire officiellement plus tard.


	22. Twenty-First letter

**Twenty-First letter**

Après s'être rapidement changé, elle avait accompagné sa mère jusqu'à la gare. Elle serra une dernière fois celle-ci dans ses bras, ressentant un pincement au cœur en la regardant monter dans un des wagons. La prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait ne serait qu'à Noël. Être séparé aussi longtemps de ses parents était surement ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à Poudlard. Parfois elle appréciait cette indépendance et parfois, comme en cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre le prochain train et retrouver son père, sa chambre et même Pétunia. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner au château, elle se retrouva face à Dorea Potter. Elle était encore plus belle que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'elle-même devait faire peine à voir avec ses cheveux encore à moitié mouillés par la pluie battante qui leur avait fait le plaisir de sa présence pendant le match. 

– Bonjour Lily, la salua la sorcière en lui souriant aimablement, ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur sibylline.

– Bonjour Madame Potter, répondit-elle en lissant son pull comme si cela avait pu lui donner plus fière allure. 

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans l'équipe. 

– C'est plutôt récent, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas être blessée par le fait que Potter n'en ait pas parlé, au moins pour se plaindre. 

– Un excellent choix, commenta Dorea. 

– Je ne suis pas sûre... répondit la petite rousse d'un ton incertain, en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice. 

– James n'est pas de cet avis. 

– Quoi ? s'étonna Lily en relevant les yeux vers la sorcière. 

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ imminent du train les interrompit. La jeune femme s'excusa, lui souhaita bon courage et grimpa dans le wagon le plus proche. Lily avait l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus rond. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Emmeline qu'elle allait se ridiculiser, celle-ci lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas ce que Potter avait dit. Et voilà que la mère du garçon affirmait qu'il pensait que comme attrapeuse, elle n'était pas un mauvais choix. Sans compter la révélation de Dorcas concernant l'entrainement qu'il avait soi-disant annulé pour elle. À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Est-ce qu'il faisait ça pour se faire bien voir ? Jouer au plus mature d'entre eux en feignant de donner un avis positif sur elle malgré leur différend ? Peut-être qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. C'était toujours plus facile que d'essayer d'assimiler l'idée que Potter avait une bonne opinion d'elle et qu'il était capable d'être attentionné à son égard. Elle aurait presque lâché un rire à cette pensée. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Un entre-deux logique, cohérent. 

Alors qu'elle remontait la rue principale de Près-au-lard, elle vit arriver vers elle, l'équipe au complet ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves de Gryffondors. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la gauche, un autre vers la droite. Aucune échappatoire possible si ce n'est le pub des Trois Balais qui était de toute manière leur destination. Elle avança dont en baissant la tête, priant pour que personne ne l'arrête. C'était sans compter sur Dorcas qui glissa un bras sous le sien, son visage en forme de cœur affichant une expression tout sauf angélique. 

– Pas si vite Lily Bertha Evans, lui dit-elle. 

– C'est toujours pas mon deuxième prénom, répondit Lily en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. J'ai plein de choses à faire... 

– Ça devra attendre demain parce qu'on va d'abord fêter ta victoire.

– J'ai aucune envie de faire la fête avec une équipe qui me tolère à peine, Potter et Black qui me détestent et leurs groupies qui veulent ma tête. 

– Tu penses pas que t'exagères, soupira son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Kate t'adore. Les jumeaux Prewett aussi. Remus et Peter n'ont absolument rien contre toi. Et Emmeline et Marlène ont déjà viré les groupies. T'es une star pour le reste des Gryffondors. 

– C'est toi qui exagères là, lui fit remarquer Lily sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

– Peut-être. Viens.

La joyeuse troupe était déjà entrée dans le pub. Alice était restée en arrière, tenant la porte en les fixant. Elle fit un mouvement de tête qui n'admettait pas de réponse négative avant d'entrer. Lily se laissa donc entrainer par Dorcas en râlant quand même, se sentant obligée de dire qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps. Juste le temps de trinquer. Un seul verre et elle devrait partir. C'était sans compter sur Marlène et Emmeline qui l'encadrèrent sur la banquette où elle s'était installée, l'empêchant de partir et s'assurant que son verre soit toujours rempli. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool ou à la bonne humeur suite à leur victoire, mais le reste de l'équipe ne lui était plus du tout hostile. Jessica et Suzanne l'avaient même félicité. Lorsque le groupe avait commencé à jouer, Caleb l'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse. Elle était passée de ses bras à ceux de Gideon puis à ceux de Flynn qui lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de Rosmerta, une jolie Poufsouffle qui se trouvait être la fille du propriétaire du pub. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir suivre ses conseils et la convaincre de lui accorder une danse. Dorcas l'avait ensuite monopolisée une partie de la soirée avant que Marlène ne se mette à râler qu'elle voulait aussi danser avec la batteuse. Cette dernière ne s'était pas faite prier, glissant une main sur la taille de la petite blonde pendant que celle-ci s'accrochait à son cou, laissant échapper un rire adorablement satisfait. Lily avait vu une opportunité de s'éclipser mais Sirius lui barra la route, lui offrant son bras. Elle hésita à refuser mais il semblait être de nouveau lui-même. Doux, pacifique et comme toujours d'une beauté renversante. 

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles autant à la mère de Potter, demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant conduire au rythme de la musique. 

– Parce que c'est la cousine de ma mère, répondit-il en souriant amusé, faisant tourner la tête de la plupart des personnes qui dansaient autour d'eux. 

– Arrêtes de faire ça, soupira-t-elle, son propre cœur malmené. 

– Quoi donc ? s'enquit-il trop innocemment pour que ce soit crédible. 

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais danser avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet puisqu'elle se doutait qu'il continuerait de jouer les ingénus.

– Pour me venger. 

– C'est pas vraiment une torture de danser avec toi tu sais ? lui fit-elle remarquer. 

– Qui a dit que je me vengeais de toi ? répondit-il, souriant une fois de plus et lui tirant un sourire en retour. 

– T'avais l'air de me détester ces derniers temps. 

– Peut-être, admit-il en réduisant la distance entre eux au-delà de ce qui était considéré comme "normal" entre deux amis.

– Ça fait partie de la vengeance ? demanda-t-elle maudissant sa respiration qui était légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude.

– Oui, répondit-il en riant, ayant probablement suscité la réaction qu'il désirait chez la personne visée par sa petite vendetta.

– Est-ce que tu vas me donner des détails ? l'interrogea-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard après avoir enfin repris ses esprits, le rire du garçon lui ayant fait perdre tous ses moyens. 

– Bien-sûr que non, répondit-il comme s'il avait trouvé l'idée absurde. 

– Tout vas bien entre nous au moins ? 

– Pour le moment, répondit-il en s'écartant, la gratifiant d'un délicat baisemain avant de disparaitre dans la foule, l'abandonnant au milieu des danseurs. 

Elle ne bougea pas immédiatement de la piste, posant même une main sur son cœur qui tambourinait de toutes ses forces, l'autre glissant sur sa joue bouillante et qui devait être d'un rouge vif. Sirius Black devait avoir des vélanes dans ses ancêtres. C'était une certitude dont elle ne découdrait pas. Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle aurait voulue éviter le reste de la soirée. 

– Je quitte l'équipe, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc optant pour arracher le pansement d'un coup sec.

– Quoi ? 

Elle le planta là, sortant du bar sans demander son reste, espérant que personne ne la retiendrait. Elle pressa le pas autant que le lui permettait le taux d'alcool dans son sang. Inutile de préciser qu'elle marchait plus en diagonale qu'en ligne droite et que sa vitesse de marche était inférieure à la moyenne enregistrée pour les personnages âgés en déambulateur. Ce ne fut donc pas vraiment étonnant que Potter la rattrape. Il se mit en travers de son chemin et lorsqu'elle tenta de le contourner, il l'en empêcha. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration, levant les yeux vers lui, ne pouvant pas éviter la conversation. Elle aurait probablement pu prévoir que ça tournerait comme ça si elle n'avait pas autant bu. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais Lily, lui chuchota sa voix intérieure. Que t'allais balancer ta bombe et qu'il te répondrait "oh oui pas de soucis !". 

– Oui, répondit-elle à voix haute. 

– Oui quoi ? 

– C'est pas à toi que je parle, répondit-elle, agacée. 

– T'aurais pas dû boire autant si tu tiens pas l'alcool. 

– C'est par l'expérience qu'on s'améliore, répondit-elle perdant temporairement l'équilibre, s'écroulant au sol puisqu'il n'avait pas tenté de la rattraper.

– On en discutera demain quand tu seras en état, dit-il en poussant son pied du sien. Lèves-toi, je te raccompagne. 

– Je veux pas en discuter demain ! Je te dis que j'arrête ! Tu devrais être content ! Je te laisse tranquille ! 

– Arrête de hurler. Lève-toi, répéta-t-il en regardant autour d'eux comme s'il avait été inquiet qu'on les voit ensemble. 

– Arrêtes de me donner des ordres. Si je te fais honte t'as qu'à te barrer. 

– Qui a dit... Bordel, jura-t-il en se penchant, lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

Elle le repoussa, tombant pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'à peine quelques minutes. Elle pouffa en imaginant ses fesses bleues demain. Il abandonna l'idée de la faire se lever, s'asseyant face à elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne partait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi inquiet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait autant à Sirius et à Dorea ? Elle avait définitivement trop bu si elle se mettait à trouver Potter agréable à regarder. Elle le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux et elle l'imita puisqu'elle avait la même coupe que lui maintenant. Il poussa de nouveau son pied du sien, lui disant d'arrêter de le copier. Elle l'imita en réponse. 

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Alice. 

– Elle refuse de bouger, répondit James. 

– Je m'en occupe, lui dit-elle comme pour le congédier. 

– Alice, soupira-t-il. 

– J'ai dit, je m'en occupe. 

Il n'insista pas, rejoignant le pub. Alice lui tendit la main et Lily la saisit et se releva. Elles marchèrent doucement et silencieusement vers le château, leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Lily serrait parfois la paume d'Alice et celle-ci lui rendait la pression en réponse. Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient rompu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait autant ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Mais aucune de ses questions n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Alice était une personne secrète et elle n'apprécierait certainement pas son indiscrétion. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait vraiment énormément à leur relation. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elles avaient aujourd'hui. Encore moins à cause de Potter. Elle fit donc taire ses questions, intimant le silence à sa curiosité. 

– Je lui ai dit que je quittais l'équipe, lui dit-elle, cherchant à justifier le fait qu'elle les ait trouvés seuls, ne voulant pas qu'Alice se fasse de fausses idées et la déteste. 

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit un truc pareil ?

– Parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi dans l'équipe. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. 

– N'importe quoi, répondit la petite brune. S'il n'avait pas voulu de toi, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu crois-moi. Il était dur avec toi, mais c'était pour que tu t'améliores. Le reste de l'équipe avait besoin que tu fasses tes preuves pour t'accepter. Je pense que plus personne ne doutera de toi après aujourd'hui. 

– Je suis stupide. 

– Oui. 

– Alice ! protesta-t-elle en riant un peu, remarquant que le coin des lèvres de sa camarade s’était légèrement arquée pour former un demi-sourire.

La Gryffondor la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir, l'aida à se changer, et la mit au lit. Lily s'entendit lui proposer de rester dormir ici pour cette nuit et elle accepta sans qu'elle eût besoin d'insister. Elle n'en aurait de toute manière pas eut la force. Alice se glissa sous la couette à ses côtés. 

– Lily. 

– Hm ? répondit-elle, ses paupières déjà trop lourdes pour qu'elle puisse garder les yeux ouverts. 

– Au sujet de James... 

Lily n'entendit jamais la suite, les bras de Morphée l'enveloppant.


	23. Twenty-Second Letter

**Twenty-Second letter**

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne plutôt modéré, lançant un regard à Alice puis à son réveil qui annonçait qu'elle avait raté le petit déjeuner mais qu'elle pouvait encore arriver à temps pour le service du midi. Elle glissa hors de son lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la Gryffondor et enfila un jean et un pull qualifié de « moche » par Marlène. Elle avait promis de ne plus le mettre et hésita à le retirer, n'ayant pas envie de subir la colère de la petite blonde. La flemme lui donna du courage pour affronter la reine des serpents si le besoin s'en présentait. Elle descendit, manqua de s'endormir sur les toilettes, offrit à ses dents un brossage qu'elles réclamaient à coup de mauvaise haleine, et se coiffa, ce qui consistait désormais à passer une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir qu'ils optent pour une direction commune. Lorsqu'elle émergea de la salle de bain, il l'attendait, appuyé contre le dos du canapé, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

– T'as dessoûlé ? ui demanda-t-il sans tenter de dissimuler son mépris pour son attitude de la veille.

– Et toi ? ttaqua-t-elle, bien décidé à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait la fête. 

– Je connais mes limites, argua-t-il avec assurance.

– Je teste encore les miennes, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance qui ne lui appartenait pas tout à fait mais qui se prêtait à l'ambiance. 

– Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Au sujet de quitter l'équipe.

Elle fut tentée de mentir. Répondre par la négative plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle voulait rester. Mais elle ne voulait pas mentir. Elle se contenta d'hausser de nouveau les épaules en réfléchissant à un moyen de suivre les conseils d'Alice sans perdre pour autant la face devant le garçon. Il avait essayé de la retenir lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa démission. Par miracle, il la voulait. C'était un avantage qu'elle pouvait monnayer. S'il pensait un minimum ce qu'il avait dit à Emmeline et Dorea, alors elle avait une chance de négocier. De tourner la situation à son avantage.

– J'ai trop de boulot. Je peux pas tout gérer, admit-elle aisément puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge.

– Je t'ai proposé de l'aide, intervint-il.

– Et après ça tu as disparu de la circulation. Dorcas, Gideon et Kate m'ont aidé pour le Quidditch mais pour ce qui est du boulot de préfet en chef, j'étais de nouveau seule. 

– J'étais occupé. Je le suis moins maintenant. 

– C'est le truc avec les promesses, expliqua-t-elle calmement – trop calmement. Une fois que tu les brises, plus personne ne te fait confiance. 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais des secondes chances ? contra-t-il.

– Ça se mérite. 

– Je dois faire quoi pour regagner ta confiance ? 

– Tu ne l'as jamais eu, asséna-t-elle froidement.

– Comment j'ai pu perdre quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu ? 

– Le talent. 

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi au juste ? lui demanda-t-il après quelques secondes à la jauger. 

– Rien. Je vais continuer à faire mon boulot et le tien. Si tu prends tes responsabilités, j'aurais du temps pour les entraînements. Je peux être préfète en chef et attrapeuse. Je peux être deux préfets en chef. En revanche je ne peux pas faire les trois. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre rapidement à être capitaine et préfet en chef ou alors à être poursuiveur et attrapeur. 

– Je peux aussi titulariser Terry. 

– Probablement mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

– Tu ne serais pas là à négocier avec moi si c'était le cas.

– Ce soir ? demanda-t-il, lui tirant un rire amusé. 

– Je ne crois pas non, fini-t-elle par répondre sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Je ne perdrais plus mon temps avec toi. Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour te former.

Elle le planta là, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fière de cette jouxte verbale dont elle était l'indéniable vainqueur. Lorsqu'elle remonta à manger à Alice, le garçon avait disparu. Elle était presque déçue de ça. Sa compagnie n'était plus aussi désagréable lorsqu'elle avait l'ascendant. Elle regarda Alice manger, lui piquant parfois un grain de raisin pour l'entendre râler. Une part d'elle voulait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Potter un peu plus tôt et l'autre se demandait si le garçon n'était pas un sujet tabou entre elles. La Gryffondor semblait entretenir une rancune tenace contre le capitaine et sa simple mention provoquait bien souvent une fureur parfaitement contenue mais pourtant bien présente chez sa camarade. Si tu ne t'étais pas endormie on n'en serait pas là, lui fit remarquer sa petite voix intérieure qui décidément trouvait toujours à redire à tout ce qu'elle faisait ces derniers temps. Un peu de soutien ne serait pas de refus, s'entendit-elle répondre en pensée. Sir Edward annonça l'arrivée de Dorcas qui ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, un sourire plastronné aux lèvres.

– C'est comme s'ils avaient ajouté ça pour une raison, lâcha Alice perplexe, abandonnant ses œufs brouillés pour s'approcher de la porte, touchant la poignée. Incroyable. Serait-ce un moyen d'ouvrir la porte sans manquer de la briser ? La complexité du procédé m'échappe, continua-t-elle malgré les "très drôle" et autre "c'est bon on a compris" de Dorcas.

– Qu'est-ce qui te mets autant de bonne humeur ? demanda Lily pour aider la Gryffondor.

– Pas Alice, répondit Dorcas en la rejoignant, lançant un "t'es lourde" à sa camarade qui n'avait pas fini de la torturer et qui continuait d'ouvrir et de fermer la porte à l'aide de la poignet en affichant un air admiratif. 

Dorcas attrapa un des oreillers et le balança sur la jeune fille qui l'esquiva agilement en se désolant du manque de précision de celle qu'on disait être une future star du Quidditch avant de revenir finir son assiette, esquivant Dorcas qui essayait de lui attraper les cheveux. 

– Tu comptes nous dire pourquoi t'as cet air idiot ? lui demanda Alice en lui enfournant un raisin dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de répondre, ce qui était contradictoire et donc parfaitement en accord avec sa personnalité. 

– Je crois que Marlène m'a invité à sortir, répondit la jeune fille après avoir avalé le raisin et tousser une minute en manquant de s'étouffer à cause de celui-ci. 

– Tu crois ou t'es sûre ? lui demanda Alice. 

– Donne nous des détails, lui ordonna Lily en s'agitant joyeusement. 

– Hier quand vous avez disparu, commença-t-elle avant de prendre une courte pause pour leur lancer un regard de reproche, Marlène et moi on a dansé et y'a eu un moment de flottement où on a failli s'embrasser, je crois, mais finalement non et ensuite sur le chemin du retour elle a dit "c'était une bonne soirée" en me regardant droit dans les yeux. 

– Je cherche, je cherche, lâcha Alice. Aide-moi Lily, ajouta-t-elle en soulevant les oreillers, la couette et son assiette désormais vide. 

– Quoi donc ? demanda Lily. 

– Le moment où Marlène a invité Dorcas à sortir. 

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire pendant que Dorcas leur disait de la fermer et que si elles avaient été là, elles auraient été témoins de "l'incroyable alchimie" entre elle et la Serpentard. À ce stade, Lily n'aurait pas été capable de dire si son amie se faisait des idées ou non, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elles avaient passé une super après-midi à en discuter. Préparer des plans qu'elles ne mettraient jamais en applications. Essayer de décortiquer chaque geste ou situations dans l'espoir d'en tirer un signe qui confirmerait tout. Dorcas était rayonnante. Vibrante d'excitation. Son anticipation communicative. Son enthousiasme, une véritable bouffée d'air frais. 

– Elle a payé mon verre. Rien à voir avec Sirius qui paye ceux de James parce qu'il est fauché. Elle a pris ma main et elle a glissé les gallions en disant "c'est pour moi". 

– La naissance de la prostitution, commenta Alice en hochant la tête gravement. 

– En parlant de prostitution, où est-ce que vous avez disparu toutes les deux ? 

– Je cherche le lien avec la prostitution... répondit Lily. 

– J'avais pas d'autres transitions. Répondez à la question. 

– Lily a dit à James qu'elle quittait l'équipe, balança Alice sans aucune pitié. 

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Dorcas. 

– Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis, intervint la rousse rapidement. Je lui ai dit ce matin. 

– Je les ai trouvés dehors entrain de s'étriper dans la terre, expliqua Alice avec une telle assurance que Lily douta un instant que ce ne soit la véritable version des faits. 

– C'est faux ! Alice ! s'écria Lily.

– Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste assis dans la terre à se pousser du pied. À toi de voir la version que tu préfères Doe, mais franchement la mienne est meilleure. 

– C'est pas faux, commenta Dorcas en lançant un regard désolé à Lily.

– Je vois que vous préférez le sensationnelle au réelle, répliqua la préfète en secouant la tête d'un air faussement déçu. C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à la presse. 

– Je vois d'ici la une de la Gazette, la coupa Dorcas en se redressant sur ses genoux, écartant ses bras dramatiquement. Une née moldue met au tapis l'enfant chéri et non moins fauché de la nation.

– Je me demande ce qu'il a pu acheter pour ne plus avoir un rond comme ça, lâcha la jolie rousse. 

Alice et Dorcas se lancèrent un regard que Lily ne manqua pas. Elles savaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'en parlaient pas ? Elle avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Alternant entre des moments où elle se sentait parfaitement inclue, à sa place et d'autres où elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, volontairement tenue à l'écart. Bien souvent, la cause était Potter. Sa colère et son ressentiment se focalisèrent donc sur le garçon. Est-ce qu'il avait spécifié à son ex et son amie de ne pas lui parler de lui. Comme si elle en avait eu quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il faisait ou non. Bon. Techniquement, elle voulait savoir. Mais c'était pas la question. Lorsque les deux Gryffondors descendirent dîner, elle ne les accompagna pas. Elles n'essayèrent d'ailleurs pas de la convaincre, ayant senti que son humeur n'était plus au beau fixe puisqu'elle avait été peu présente le reste de la soirée, se contentant de participer à la conversation que lorsque son avis était explicitement sollicité. C'était puéril. Peu constructif. Mais c'était la meilleure manière qu'elle avait trouvé de gérer le fait qu'au fond elle était blessée.

Sa version future se manifesta, la chouette au plumage moucheté de blanc et de noir se présenta à sa fenêtre avec une lettre qui la félicitait pour sa victoire. Tout comme Alice la veille, elle l'encouragea à ne pas quitter l'équipe. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui affirmer qu'elle était bourrée de talent et que celui-ci n'attendait qu'à être exploité. Pour la première fois, l'autre Lily mentionna Potter. Pas plus d'une ligne. Elle lui assurait qu'il ferait sa part et qu'elle aurait du temps pour le Quidditch. Lily aurait voulu pouvoir lui répondre. La remercier pour le balai, les encouragements, les félicitations. Pour lui dire qu'elle continuait à se sentir seule parfois. Pour lui demander des conseils pour Amos et Gideon. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la chouette qui attendait patiemment son paiement, hésitant une seconde. Rien ne l'empêcher d'essayer non ? Après tout, ce qui était dangereux était de contacter des personnes du passé pour les informer de l'avenir. Pas le contraire. Elle s'attela donc à la tâche de répondre, confiant la missive à la chouette après avoir offert à celle-ci un stick de bœuf appartenant à Calypso. La chatte feula d'ailleurs pour manifester son mécontentement de devoir partager ses friandises. 

– C'est pour la bonne cause Calypso ! lui expliqua Lily en la grattant derrière les oreilles, regardant la chouette disparaitre dans la nuit. 

Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop réfléchir aux détails de cette histoire de lettre. Elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas constamment se mentir à elle-même. Une chouette capable de voyager dans le temps, c'était vraiment bancal. Jusque-là, elle avait entretenu l'idée que sa version future effectuait des bons temporels et utilisait la chouette pour la contacter. Voir cette dernière voler avec assurance vers la destinataire remettait tout cela en doute. Est-ce que l'autre Lily savait qu'elle répondrait à cette lettre et avait décidé d'attendre sa réponse quelque part. Où est-ce que l'autre Lily n'était pas une autre Lily mais simplement quelqu'un du présent ? 


	24. Twenty-Third letter

**Twenty-Third letter**

Lily était désormais plus ou moins certaine que sa version future n'en était pas une. Le plus étrange était qu'elle n'était pas aussi contrariée qu'elle l'aurait cru par cette découverte. Probablement parce qu'elle avait compris petit à petit. Ça n'avait pas été brusque, bien au contraire. Les premières lettres n'avaient pas remis en doute quoi que ce soit, mais à mesure que les échanges s'étaient multipliés, elle s'était mise à douter qu'elle parlait à une version plus âgée. Personne ne se souvenait aussi distinctement de son adolescence. Si leur différence d'âge n'était pas si grande alors comment se faisait-il qu'elles soient si différentes ? Personne ne pouvait changer autant, pas en aussi peu de temps en tout cas. Sans compter que son interlocutrice était plutôt un interlocuteur. Elle avait rapidement relu les premières lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé et complètement confirmées ça. Définitivement un garçon. Elle avait néanmoins suspendu son enquête, ne désirant pas en savoir plus. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas chercher à tout prix à assouvir sa curiosité mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher cet équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient réussi à maintenir jusque-là. Elle aimait l'idée d'écrire à un inconnu. De pouvoir se tourner vers lui lorsque les choses n'allaient pas fort pour elle, ou au contraire lorsqu'elle allait parfaitement bien. C'était comme un monde à part, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, vers lequel elle pouvait s'évader lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. Elle savait que l'inconnu était à Poudlard et qu'il était probablement à Gryffondor. Sa description plus que précise de Dorcas, Alice et Frank dans l'une de ses premières lettres ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur le fait qu'il était en sixième année. Cela réduisait drastiquement le nombre de personnes qui se cachaient derrière les lettres. Elle avait donc délibérément élargi de nouveau ce cercle de possibilité en se convainquant qu'il avait pu se renseigner sur les trois Gryffondors pour l'aider. Après ça, elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais y réfléchir de peur de finir par conclure qu'il s'agissait de Frank, Peter, Remus, Sirius ou pire, Potter. Pour l'instant – et pour toujours d'ailleurs – il pouvait être n'importe quel garçon, de n'importe quelle maison, et de n'importe quelle année. Ça n'avait pas été facile de lui faire admettre qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait. Mais une fois qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas être en colère et que ce n'était pas un piège pour découvrir son identité, il avait avoué à sa manière, arrêtant de signer « Lily » et lui donnant des conseils sans prétendre connaître l'avenir. Il avait néanmoins continué d'imiter sa manière d'écrire, ce qui confirmait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle risque de reconnaître son écriture. Une fois de plus, elle avait battu en retraite, refusant de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir de qui il s'agissait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il avait ses intérêts à cœur. Qu'il avait été là quand ça n'allait pas. Qu'elle lui devait beaucoup. Qu'il l'avait gâté à outrance parfois. Le Silver Arrow était encore un sujet de discorde entre eux puisqu'elle insistait pour le rembourser et qu'il était catégoriquement contre. Pour compenser, elle s'était mise à lui faire des cadeaux. Rien d'aussi extravagant qu'un balai de course mais des petites choses qui pouvaient lui faire plaisir. Ça avait été plus compliqué que prévu puisqu'il ne parlait presque jamais de lui, se concentrant toujours sur elle et elle seule. Sans compter qu'il risquait de révéler son identité en lui fournissant des détails sur lui. Elle s'était donc contentée de s'appuyer sur le peu qu'elle connaissait de lui. Lui offrant un livre de potions qu'elle avait annoté de conseils après qu'il eut admis dans une de ses lettres que cette matière n'était pas son fort. Elle s'était aussi mise à lui offrir des objets moldus puisqu'il semblait avoir une légère fascination pour eux. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait compris que Lily n'était pas Lily. Le garçon n'avait aucune connaissance sur le monde moldu. Il était soit un sang pur, soit un sang mêlé mais certainement pas une née moldue ayant grandi à Cokeworth.

– Ça va comme ça ? lui demanda Potter la tirant de ses pensées en agitant un parchemin sous son nez, manquant de peu de la gifler avec.  
– T'as encore mis les préfets des Serpentards aux pires horaires, soupira-t-elle en passant en revue le planning de ronde qu'il avait préparé.  
– T'es jamais contente, dit-il en lui arrachant la feuille des mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu changer quoi que ce soit.  
– Et toi t'es jamais objectif ! répondit-elle en le regardant corriger le planning.

Les choses avaient changé entre eux aussi ces dernières semaines. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui apportait de la joie à proprement parler mais au moins ce n'était plus une aussi grosse source de tracas. Potter s'était enfin mis au travail. Il était loin d'être exemplaire. Il lui arrivait de manquer certaines réunions pour aller s'amuser, d'oublier de rédiger le compte rendu des points – surtout si les Serpentards prenaient de l'avance sur eux – ou encore, comme en cet instant, de faire du favoritisme. Néanmoins, il la déchargeait d'un certain poids, se révélant parfois utile puisque peu de personnes contestaient son autorité et qu'il pouvait se montrer ingénieux et regorger de bonnes idées. Par exemple, pour réunir des fonds pour le voyage scolaire des quatrièmes années ou encore le bal de Noël. C'était bien sûr des points positifs qu'elle n'admettrait jamais à haute voix mais qui lui permettait de tenir bon lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de rebasculer dans ses vieux travers et d'être un insupportable petit connard. 

– Satisfaite ? lui demanda-t-il avec impatience, lançant un regard vers sa montre.  
– T'as pensé à mettre à jour les sabliers ?   
– C'est à toi de le faire, protesta-t-il en se levant.  
– Non je l'ai fait la semaine dernière, lui rappela-t-elle en se demandant ce qui pouvait être aussi urgent surtout au vu de l'heure tardive.   
– Ça peut pas attendre demain ?   
– Je sais pas, est-ce que le prochain match pourra attendre le lendemain ? lui demanda-t-elle, la menace assez claire. Et ne triche pas ! lui cria-t-elle avant qu'il ne claque la porte de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait rouvert la porte et descendait les escaliers en tapant fort des pieds pour signifier son mécontentement comme le sale gosse qu'il était. Elle le regarda faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il finirait par grandir. 

– Ne tardes pas trop. C'est toi qui es de corvée de ronde ce soir, lui rappela-t-elle.   
– Quoi ! s'écria-t-il. Non, non, non !   
– Si, répondit-elle sans le regarder, remettant ses notes de botanique au propre.  
– Evans, je peux pas ce soir.  
– Tu connais la règle. Tu dois prévenir deux jours avant et trouver quelqu'un parmi les autres préfets pour te remplacer.  
– Remplace-moi !  
– Je peux pas.  
– Pourquoi ? protesta-t-il avec vigueur, son ton presque plaintif.   
– Miss Evans, les interrompit Sir Edward. Amos Diggory à la porte.   
– Sérieusement ! s'exclama James en lui lançant un regard noir. C'est pour « ça » que tu ne peux pas ?  
– Oui, répondit-elle. C'est quoi ton excuse à toi ? 

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il la fixa quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité avant de sortir du dortoir bousculant Amos – qu'elle avait oublié – au passage. Ce n'était pas vraiment une coïncidence qu'elle l'ait placé sur ce créneau. Lily avait l'habitude qu'il soit en colère contre elle. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de susciter de la frustration chez le garçon. En revanche elle ne comptait pas s'habituer à s'inquiéter pour lui parce qu'il avait jugé que sortir accompagner son meilleur ami loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune était une bonne idée. Il serait plus utile entre quatre murs à s'assurer que personne ne parvienne à se faufiler hors de château. C'était ce dont avait besoin Remus. Que quelqu'un s'assure qu'il ne blesserait personne par mégarde. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Potter, le doux garçon ne s'en remettrait jamais, c'était certain.

Amos la détourna habilement de son devoir mais son moment de détente fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée de Willow Selwyn, préfète des Serpentards. 

– Il n'est pas venu ? lui demanda-t-elle en arrangeant comme elle pouvait sa tenue malmenée par ses activités extra scolaires.   
– Non, répondit la jeune cinquième année, plus concentrée sur Amos et sa chemise entrouverte que sur elle.  
– Il devait aller s'occuper des sabliers dans la Grande Salle. Tu l'as bien attendu là comme je t'ai dit ? insista-t-elle.  
– Écoutes Evans, je prends assez de risques à venir te rapporter ses conneries. S'il apprend que c'est moi, je vais subir des semaines de bizutages. Il a mis à jour les sabliers et il m'a dit de me demmerder pour la ronde parce qu'il avait un truc à faire. Je peux gérer toute seule.   
– Non, lui répondit la jolie rousse fermement. Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive.   
– Putain, râla la jeune fille avant de sortir.  
– Comment ça se fait qu'elle t'aide ? demanda le Poufsouffle, intrigué.  
– Je l'ai attrapé entrain de fumer. Ses parents sont assez stricts et la menace constamment de l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Si elle fait ce que je lui demande, je ne dis rien. Je suis désolée pour ce soir Amos, dit-elle au garçon qui finissait de se rhabiller.   
– C'est rien. Je sais que les choses sont compliquées avec James.   
– Non, il fait des efforts. C'est moi qui ai été stupide de croire que ça marcherait.   
– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Amos perdu, et a juste titre puisqu'il ne savait rien de son plan pour occuper Potter. C'est lui qui respecte pas ses engagements. T'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir voulu lui donner une chance.

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'il se trompait, que ça n'avait rien à voir. Qu'il n'avait pas brisé sa confiance puisqu'il n'avait jamais dit qu'il effectuerait sa ronde. Et elle aurait dû prévoir qu'il ferait toujours passer Remus avant. Elle aurait dû lui en parler plutôt que d'essayer de le manipuler pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle pourrait lui prouver qu'il serait plus utile à l'intérieur.

– Bon courage pour ta ronde, soupira Amos en déposant un baiser sur sa joue pendant qu'elle enfilait sa robe de sorcier.   
– Merci, répondit-elle distraitement, clairement perdue dans ses pensées, son esprit se faisant un devoir de lui offrir des images du corps mutilé de Potter découvert au matin. Imbécile, marmonna-t-elle autant pour elle que pour Potter avant de rejoindre Willow. 

Elle entama la ronde avec la Serpentard. Elle ne fit pas long feu, finissant par s'arrêter, lui ordonnant de continuer sans elle et de s'assurer que personne ne sorte du château.

– Personne sauf toi, lui fit remarquer la grande brune, ses yeux noisette brillant d'intelligence. Et Potter. Vous êtes vraiment les pires préfets en chef, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Lily n'avait pas le temps de lui prouver le contraire. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir lui prouver le contraire. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait en cet instant. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Elle aurait eu bien besoin que Sirius lui fournisse la solution comme il l'avait fait pour Severus l'année passée mais il y avait peu de chances qu'il commette la même erreur une seconde fois. Sans compter qu'en principe, il ne la haïssait pas. Elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver un moyen de contrarier suffisamment l'aîné des Black. Elle opta donc pour la solution qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Elle descendit dans les cachots, se faufilant dans le dortoir des Serpentards. La salle commune était encore pleine mais personne n'était plus étonné de la voir dans les parages puisqu'elle passait pas mal de temps avec Marlène et Emmeline depuis que Dorcas sortait avec la petite blonde. Ce n’était pourtant pas dans la chambre des filles qu'elle se glissa mais dans celle de la seule personne capable de lui fournir les informations dont elle avait besoin. 

– Severus, murmura-t-elle en secouant le garçon qui dormait déjà à poings fermés.   
– Lily ? bégaya-t-il en se redressant brusquement.  
– J'ai besoin de toi, admit-elle à contrecœur. 


	25. Twenty-Fourth Letter

**Twenty-Fourth Letter**

Lorsque Lily avait admis qu'elle avait besoin de lui, Severus s'était précipité dans un "tout ce que tu voudras" qui semblait finalement comporter des conditions puisque, toujours pour le citer, "il était hors de question qu'il aide Potter". Elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à la colère. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Elle devait néanmoins admettre qu'il était étrange qu'il ne soit pas mentionné une seule fois le fait qu'elle risquait de se mettre en danger. C'était comme si elle ne risquait pas réellement sa vie à sortir une nuit de pleine lune pour rejoindre un loup-garou et son imbécile de meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Elle devait trouver le moyen de le convaincre de l'aider.

– Tu lui dois bien ça, insista-t-elle en le regardant se braquer un peu plus encore si c'était même possible.

– Je ne lui dois rien du tout, répondit-il d'un ton menaçant, prononçant distinctement chaque syllabe en la fixant comme pour la défier d'affirmer le contraire une seconde fois.

– Dumbledore a dit qu'il t'avait sauvé. Qu'il s'était interposé, lui rappela-t-elle sans se laisser déstabiliser, ne craignant plus de le perdre comme par le passé.

– Dumbledore est un imbécile ! cracha-t-il, suintant de ressentiment et de mépris. Potter a fait ça pour Black et Lupin. Pas pour moi.

– Dis-moi où ils sont ! Je ne te demande pas de venir !

– Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il, sa voix se brisant de chagrin, Lily s'en voulant presque de lui donner l'impression qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire de Potter.

– Je peux pas rester là, à rien faire alors qu'un élève est en danger. Même si cet élève c'est Potter, ajouta-t-elle aussi fermement que possible, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. S'il te plaît.

– Il n'est pas en danger, finit-il par lui dire calmement, trop calmement pour que ce soit un mensonge ou un moyen de la détourner de son objectif.

– Comment ça ? demande-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux, cherchant à déceler le moindre signe qui indiquait qu'il mentait, sans succès.

– Je te dis qu'il n'est pas en danger. C'est le plus en sécurité d'entre nous, ajouta-t-il, sa haine et sa jalousie presque palpable.

– Comment...

– J'ai le droit de rien dire, la coupa-t-il en détournant les yeux.

– Alors montre-moi, insista-t-elle.

– Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, admit-il presque trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende.

– Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je serais avec toi, insista-t-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne, ne pouvant rester de glace quand il redevenait ce garçon doux, terrifié, capable de lui montrer ses faiblesses.

– Je peux pas, dit-il secouant la tête et serrant sa main comme des excuses silencieuses. Tu ne l'as pas vu, frissonna-t-il. Il devrait l'abattre.

Elle retira sa main d'un geste sec en l'entendant prononcer ses mots. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Décider ainsi du droit d'exister ou non d'autrui. Il savait que Remus était une bonne personne. Que tout ça n'était pas de sa faute. Pourtant, il était incapable de voir au-delà de leur stupide rivalité enfantine. Incapable de se rendre compte que sa peur le rendait inhumain. Elle était révoltée et en colère contre elle-même de s'être laissée aller à l'aimer de nouveau. Il n'avait de cesse de piétiner son cœur. Il sembla comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin, ses yeux s'écarquillant, ayant lu quelque chose sur son visage qui le fit paniquer. Il tenta de la rattraper lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, pressant un peu plus le pas en l'entendant se lever. Il ne parvint à lui barrer la route que dans les escaliers étroits en colimaçon. Quelques marches plus bas qu'elle, il leva un visage implorant vers elle. Cette fois, son cœur resta de marbre.

– Dis-moi où il est. J'ai gardé ton secret, asséna-t-elle durement.

– Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, lui dit-elle, répugnant à évoquer ce sujet, encore plus à l'utiliser contre lui, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

– Tu avais promis, répondit-il, sa « trahison » lui brisant visiblement le cœur mais elle ne battit pas en retraite pour autant.

– Et je tiendrais ma parole. Pour peu que tu me dises où les trouver, contra-t-elle, les promesses qu'il avait brisé flottant entre eux, ainsi que le souvenir du jour où son père, Tobias Snape était mort, le jour où il avait été tué par son propre fils. Dis-moi où il est.

– C'était de la légitime défense, lui rappela-t-il.

– Il était déjà à terre.

– Soûl et épuisé après m'avoir frappé pendant des heures ! s'écria-t-il.

– Dis-moi, répéta-t-elle refusant de flancher même si tout son être lui criait d'arrêter, de simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que son père aurait fini par le tuer un jour.– Le saule cogneur. Il y a un passage dans le tronc. Ils sont en dessous.

Elle ne le remercia pas et il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter cette fois. Elle ne parvenait pas à regretter, ses pas devenant une foulée, puis une course. Elle avait dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, ses poumons la faisant souffrir, lui faisant payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'était pas censé être là. L'arbre étendait ses interminables branches comme mille poings brandis vers le ciel, vers cette lune pleine et ronde, unique témoin de ce qu'elle avait fait à l'être qu'elle avait chéri plus que tout, pour l'être qu'elle avait détesté de tout son cœur. L'emploi du passé ne faisant qu'accentuer ce qui avait été et ne serait jamais plus. Elle l'immobilisa d'un sort. Ça avait plus compliqué que prévu mais elle y était parvenu après plusieurs essais infructueux et quelques frayeurs. Elle se glissa dans le passage sans un regard en arrière, avançant à tâtons dans le passage étroit et anguleux, tenant dans une main sa baguette brillante de lumière, l'autre glissant sur les parois du tunnel, ses doigts effleurant les racines enchevêtrées, rapidement remplacées par de la pierre froide et humide. Au bout de celle-ci. Une porte. Severus n'avait pas parlé de ça. Peut-être aurait-elle du demander des détails. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas allé aussi loin. Elle en eut la confirmation en grimpant les escaliers, comprenant qu'elle était dans la cabane hurlante. Elle aurait dû être terrifiée. Pourtant, la seule chose qui habitait son cœur en cet instant était une profonde tristesse en comprenant que les hurlements n'étaient pas ceux de fantômes mais les échos de l'agonie de Remus Lupin. Elle s'entoura de ses bras en remarquant les gigantesques lacérations qui traversaient chaque meuble, chaque mur...

– Potter ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix qui hésitait entre chuchoter et crier, terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas le trouver tout autant qu'elle était d'être débusquée par la créature qui hantait les lieux et le doux garçon.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle explora les lieux comme une intruse, se sentant coupable d'être témoin de tout ça. Elle savait que Remus n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle sache. Il semblait toujours douter du fait que cela ne change rien pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait peur de les perdre et était convaincu qu'il ne les méritait pas. À l'étage, debout à la fenêtre, elle remarqua qu'un chemin serpentait jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Elle redescendit, laissant derrière elle la sinistre demeure, suivant les empreintes de pattes encore fraîches qui confirmaient que le loup avait quitté sa tanière. Elle aurait dû faire demi-tour mais sa curiosité la poussait à continuer. Elle n'était pas inconsciente du danger, simplement aveuglé, optant pour la témérité plutôt que la raison. Ignorant cette petite voix qui lui disait que tout cela allait mal finir.

– Potter, répéta-t-elle plus fort cette fois.

Un hurlement distinct fut la réponse qu'elle obtint. Tétanisée, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Quoi que ce fut – et elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait – il était loin. Tout comme Potter. Elle s'aventura profondément, le terrain devenant de plus en plus difficile comme si même la forêt avait tenté de lui barrer la route, de l'obliger à faire demi-tour. Elle ignora celle-ci comme elle avait ignoré la petite voix qui lui ordonnait de rebrousser chemin. Peut-être qu'un jour elle apprendrait à abandonner. Elle ne parvenait jamais à s'arrêter une fois qu'elle commençait quelque chose. Que ce soit un devoir, un livre, une amitié vouée à l'échec, ou comme en cet instant, une quête qui la conduisait vers une mort certaine.

Elle trébucha sur une branche et se rattrapa à un tronc, époussetant sa main sur sa robe. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, un cerf immense se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Parfaitement immobile, son pelage d'un brun sombre et sa couronne de bois le dissimulaient parfaitement. Il aurait pu être invisible si ces pupilles d'or chaud ne brillaient pas autant. Ces pupilles qu'elle avait reconnus sans problème dans un conte. Elle l'avait trouvé. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait trouvé. Severus avait raison. Il n'était pas en danger. Elle recula donc sans un mot, retournant dans la cabane, crapahutant sous l'arbre et manquant d'être assommé par celui-ci en oubliant de l'immobiliser avant de sortir. Elle croisa son reflet hagard dans l'un des miroirs qui ornait les murs du château et ce n'était qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle se mit à trembler. Le contrecoup de ce qu'elle avait risqué la frappant de plein fouet.

L'image du cerf figé dans son esprit lui permit de calmer sa peur. Un milliard de pensées se frayant un chemin dans son esprit, brouillant toutes réflexions. Un animagus ? De cette taille ? Potter avait toujours été un petit génie en métamorphose mais d'imaginer qu'il avait accompli un tel exploit... Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais elle avait été là, à quelques pas. C'était illégal. Il n'était pas majeur. Il n'était pas déclaré. Vraiment Lily ? lui chuchota sa petite voix intérieure. Comme si Potter en avait déjà eu quelques choses à faire des règles. Elle ne parvint pas à l'écouter cette fois. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour s'amuser ou se vanter. Il l'avait fait pour Remus. Une telle loyauté ne pouvait pas être ignorée ou ternie par les pensées mesquines qu'elle entretenait de coutume pour lui. De nouveau, la curiosité s'empara d'elle. Cette fois, elle l'assouvit dans les pages de son manuel de métamorphose. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi détaillées qu'elle l'aurait voulu, probablement pour empêcher des élèves inconscients d'entreprendre le procédé. Le peu d'informations suffisaient néanmoins à la clouer sur place. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi peu patient avait-il pu arriver au bout d'un tel processus. Elle était dépassée. Garder une feuille de mandragore dans sa bouche d'une pleine lune à une autre ? Il fallait ensuite attendre un orage. L'incantation n'était pas précisée mais en attendant celui-ci, il faudrait la prononcer chaque matin à l'aube et chaque soir au coucher du soleil jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le sorcier ou la sorcière entende faiblement le son d'un second battement de cœur. Après l'orage, il faudra récupérer la fiole contenant la feuille de mandragore. Encore une fois, rien n'était précisé concernant le lieu où celle-ci devait être entreposée. Néanmoins, si les choses s'étaient bien passés, elle devait avoir été remplacé par une potion d'un rouge sang. La suite était évidente, les avertissements l'étaient tout autant. Ce n'était pas une opération sans douleur, bien au contraire même si celle-ci s'atténue après plusieurs transformations.

Elle l'entendit revenir au matin, l'ignorant lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte. Se levant pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait bien fermé à clé, l'entendant prononcer son nom au travers du bois de celle-ci. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais elle était troublée. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas le connaitre et elle détestait ce sentiment. Il était impatient. Pourtant, il avait complété un procédé qui requérait toute la patience du monde. Arrogant. Encore une fois, elle était contredite par le fait qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne de son petit exploit. Égoïste. Loyal et dévoué à ses amis, la contrèrent ses pensées. Stupide. Brillant. En cet instant elle ne ressentait que de la colère. Contre lui et contre elle-même. Elle était passée à côté de quelque chose.


	26. Twenty-Fifth Letter

**Twenty-Fifth Letter**

Lily savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. Ou tout du moins, une part d'elle, qu'elle ignorait consciencieusement depuis la pleine lune, le savait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas le croiser. Cela se révéla bien plus complexe que prévu et elle fut frappée par ce nouvel état de fait. Quelques mois plus tôt, s'assurer de ne pas se retrouver sur le chemin de Potter aurait été un véritable jeu d'enfant. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout le contraire tant leurs vies respectives étaient enchevêtrées. Un dortoir commun qui impliquait la même salle commune et la même salle de bain. Des réunions de préfets deux fois par semaine. Les cours avancées qu'il suivait aussi. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence dans la classe jusque-là. À cela venait s'ajouter les entraînements de quidditch et les soirées avec leurs amis en commun. À moins de ne plus faire ce qu'elle aimait et de ne plus fréquenter les gens qu'elle aimait, il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse face. La solution pour laquelle elle avait opté était celle de ne jamais se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle avait abandonné son dortoir pour retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors. Ça avait plus aisé que prévu puisque Hestia – dont elle avait craint l'hostilité – semblait plus que coopérative, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à lui restituer son armoire. Alice avait accepté de lui rendre son tiroir et Lily aurait juré qu'elle était aussi soulagée que leur camarade de la voir s'éloigner de Potter. Seule Dorcas semblait contrariée, bien qu'elle n'exprimât pas son mécontentement de façon explicite, ce qui lui ressemblait d'ailleurs très peu. Lors des entrainements, elle s'arrangeait pour arriver en même temps que les autres et de ne jamais repartir seule. Il en allait de même pour les réunions des préfets et les soirées aux Trois Balais. Ainsi plutôt que de l'éviter complètement – ce qui était impossible – elle s'arrangeait seulement pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet "animagus" devant les autres. Il ne pouvait que la fixer silencieusement de ses pupilles d'or chaud. Silencieux. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de lui parler. Avait-il compris qu'elle ne comptait pas divulguer son secret à qui que ce soit ? S'était-il simplement lassé ? Était-ce une ruse pour qu'elle baisse sa garde ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle était simplement soulagée.

Un mois s'était écoulé sans qu'ils ne s'adressent une seule fois la parole. Incapable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre à fixer la forêt comme si elle s'était attendue à voir apparaitre à l'orée de celle-ci, un loup et un cerf. Elle doutait qu'à cette distance et avec la pleine lune pour seule source de lumière, elle aurait pu apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Mille et une inquiétudes se bousculèrent en elle. La forêt interdite l'était pour une raison. Les bois étaient connus pour abriter toutes sortes de créatures. Elle imagina Potter – ou plutôt le cerf – s'aventurer sur le territoire de chasse des centaures. Que pouvait-il faire contre les araignées géantes ? Un vampire ? Une fée ? Un chasseur de loup-garou ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Remus dans la cabane hurlante ? Tu le saurais si tu lui avais parlé, lui répondit sa petite voix intérieure.

Elle était certaine que le garçon à qui elle écrivait lui aurait dit la même chose. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de lui écrire une seule fois depuis des semaines puisqu'elle n'était jamais seule. Il ne l'avait pas non plus contacté. Leurs échanges lui manquaient. Elle ne s'était pas autorisé à se reposer autant sur Alice, Dorcas ou encore Marlène et Emmeline. Elle avait conservé une certaine distance de sécurité. Plus aussi confiante qu'autrefois quant à la pérennité d'une amitié. Elle n'avait pas fait preuve de la même prudence avec l'inconnu puisqu'elle avait cru pendant un moment qu'il était elle et jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle pouvait se faire confiance. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité, elle avait poursuivi sans modifier quoi que ce soit entre eux. Elle attrapa de quoi écrire et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était la première fois en presque six ans de scolarité, qu'elle voyait celle-ci aussi vide et calme. Lily n'était pas certaine d'aimer ça. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Le château était une relique du passé. Une partie de la terreur suscitée par les ruines féodales écossaises émanait de l'absence de vie entre les murs qui servaient de rempart aux seigneurs, à leurs vassaux et à leurs serviteurs. Poudlard était différent puisque chaque année, il accueillait en son sein les élèves. Ces derniers apportaient dans leur bagage leur époque. Ils lui rendaient la vie. La salle commune déserte semblait soudain terrifiante. Les personnages des tapisseries qui dépeignaient des récits épiques de chevaliers semblaient vous fixer de leurs yeux hagards, le blanc de leur pupille jauni par le temps. Les vitraux rouge et or semblaient retenir jalousement la lumière de la lune, empêchant quiconque d'être assuré qu'un canapé en était bien un, offrant une couronne et un royaume à la pénombre qui enveloppait la pièce circulaire. Elle fut tentée de raviver le feu de la cheminée mais elle craignait les plaintes des tableaux profondément endormis. Elle se contenta donc d'une bougie, s'installant à la table basse, en tailleur sur le tapis, son dos appuyé contre le canapés. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était resté, sa plume en suspens, ne trouvant rien à dire puisqu'elle ne pouvait aborder le sujet qui l'obnubilait sans trahir le secret de Potter. Les premiers rayons de soleil se faufilèrent sournoisement jusqu'à elle, accompagnés quelques seconde plus tard par des chuchotements. Elle souffla la bougie et s'allongea sur le tapis juste à temps pour que les nouveaux arrivants ne l'aperçoivent pas. S'ils étaient arrivés par les escaliers des dortoirs, elle aurait été débusqué immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le cas. Potter, Sirius et Peter venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Elle n'était pas étonnée de voir Potter arriver de l'extérieur. Pour ce qui était de ses deux comparses, c'était une autre histoire.

– Il t'a pas raté, chuchota Peter. Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie.

– Tu sais très bien que je peux pas, répondit Potter en grognant de douleur. Si j'arrive avec une plaie de ce genre juste après une pleine lune, c'est fini pour moi. Après l'histoire avec Snape, Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne pas y retourner. Forme animagus ou pas.

– Et si ça s'infecte comme Sirius la dernière fois ? insista Peter.

– On a qu'à se faufiler dans l'infirmerie la nuit prochaine pour voler de quoi...

Elle n'entendit pas la suite de leur conversation puisqu'ils étaient désormais trop éloignés, gravissant les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Elle se redressa, assimilant lentement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils venaient tous les trois de passer une nuit de pleine lune aux côtés de Remus. Potter n'était pas le seul animagus. Sirius et Peter l'étaient aussi. Elle rassembla ses affaires et grimpa dans son dortoir, abandonnant l'idée d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque le réveil d'Alice retentit, elle n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Son visage n'essaya pas de la couvrir puisque chaque personne qu'elle croisa par la suite la gratifia d'un "t'as mal dormi ?", ou encore d'un "t'as une de ses têtes !". Hestia fut la seule à affirmer qu'elle ne voyait pas la différence avec les autres jours. Elle descendit sans attendre Dorcas et Alice, oubliant les notes qu'elle avait prises pour Remus la veille. Elle avait pensé à la tablette de chocolat, c'était déjà ça. Elle se faufila dans l'infirmerie et le rejoignit dans la chambre individuelle. Il semblait en bon état. Elle se rendit compte que la présence de ses amis à ses côtés devait être la raison de cette amélioration. Elle chassa une pensée peu agréable qui lui chuchotait qu'il n'avait plus à se faire du mal maintenant qu'il avait Potter et les autres. Pourquoi était-elle aussi secouée par l'idée que Potter ait été blessé ? Au point d'entretenir du ressentiment contre le doux Gryffondor qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Connaissant les trois garçons, ils devaient lui cacher ce genre de choses afin qu'il ne se sente pas coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se mettre en danger comme ça.

– Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ? lui demanda le garçon puisqu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot et s'était contentée de rester plantée là, à le regarder.

– Non, j'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit, lui expliqua-t-elle sans broncher puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un mensonge.

– Moi aussi, répondit-il en souriant, tentant de plaisanter pour lui rendre le sourire.

– Je suis descendue sans les cours, je te les apporterais plus tard. Mais j'ai le chocolat, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la tablette.

– Le plus important est là, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, lui tendant un carré qu'elle refusa, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Tu es sûre que ça va Lily ? insista-t-il, son inquiétude palpable.

– C'est moi où tu te blesses moins depuis l'année dernière ? s'enquit-elle, sa maigre tentative de paraitre innocemment curieuse se soldant par un cuisant échec.

– C'est vrai que c'est plus simple, admit-il en s'efforçant de soutenir son regard pour ne pas avoir l'air de cacher quoi que soit.

– Tu crois que c'est dû à quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, mentit-il en se concentrant sur le chocolat.

– Moi je sais, répondit-elle en serrant les plis de sa jupe dans ses poings. J'ai vu le cerf.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle de panique.

– Je sais qu'ils ne te le disent pas pour que tu ne te sentes pas coupable mais au lieu de te blesser, le loup s'attaque à eux.

– Non, répondit-il d'un ton incertain. James a dit...

– James a menti, le coupa-t-elle. Je l'ai vu ce matin. Il était blessé. Il ne peut même pas venir se soigner à l'infirmerie parce qu'il a promis à Dumbledore de ne plus prendre le risque de t'accompagner. Tu dois leur dire d'arrêter.

– Oui... je... oui, répondit Remus d'une voix éteinte.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

– Moi aussi.

Rien de ce qu'elle fit par la suite ne remonta le moral du doux Gryffondor. Elle l'abandonna donc, quittant l'infirmerie avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait mais à un prix trop élevé. Elle avait été tellement heureuse pour lui lorsqu'il était revenu sans blessure la première fois. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie après une journée à peine plutôt que l'habituelle semaine. Sans être complètement heureux, il ne semblait plus appréhender autant l'approche de la pleine lune. Et voilà qu'elle le privait de tout cela en le culpabilisant. En lui révélant des informations qui l'empêcherait d'accepter à l'avenir ce répit offert par Potter, Sirius et Peter. Peut-être aurait-elle dû garder le silence. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle avait foncé tête baissée, aveuglé par l'inquiétude qui n'avait fait que croitre durant la nuit à mesure que la liste des dangers auxquels s'exposaient Potter croissait jusqu'à atteindre un paroxysme avec la blessure de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde.

La matinée se déroula sans accroc. Rien à signaler non plus l'après-midi. La soirée décida pour sa part, de se démarquer. Elle se retrouva coincée contre un mur, le visage de Potter à quelque centimètre du sien. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule. Il était hors de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

– Lâche-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

– C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Et regarde où on en est ! Je pensais que tu la fermerais mais non ! C'était au-dessus de tes forces ! Il fallait que t'ailles ouvrir ta grande gueule !

– Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ! répondit-elle en le défiant du regard. Il t'a blessé !

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! lui hurla-t-il.

– Tu peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux alors que tu te mets en danger chaque mois !

– Je vais t'arracher les yeux comme ça t'auras pas à les fermer !

– Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Ta solution n'en est pas une ! argumenta-t-elle, essayant de lui faire entendre raison même si ça semblait impossible vu sa fureur.

– Alors c'est ça ! T'as pas supporté que je fasse mieux que toi ! Que je me contente pas de lui ramener des notes de cours et du chocolat ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant, ses yeux assombris par la colère la clouaient sur place.

– Comment tu peux croire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle blessée par l'image qu'il avait d'elle.

– J'ai l'air blessé ? contra-t-il presque hargneusement. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me rapprocher de près ou de loin à l'état dans lequel il était les années passées ?

– Non.

– Non, répéta-t-il. Lorsqu'il est tout seul, enfermé, il se mord. Se griffe. Lorsqu'il est avec moi, dans la forêt, il joue. Et parfois ,il ne contrôle pas sa force. C'est une égratignure. Rien de comparable avec ce qu'il se faisait subir. Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires. C'est clair ?

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, la laissant seule comme elle l'avait tant souhaité, avec pour seule compagnie, sa culpabilité.


	27. Twenty-Sixth Letter

**Twenty-Sixth Letter**

Lily n'avait pas eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour comprendre que ce qu'elle avait fait avait été stupide. Elle aurait pourtant bien eu besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire comment arranger la situation. Le problème étant qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle aurait voulu demander conseil à Dorcas qui connaissait si bien le garçon. Elle aurait aimé entendre Alice dire qu'il s'était quand même comporté comme un connard et la faire se sentir mieux même si son avis n'était pas objectif. Elle se prit à regretter bien plus à mesure que le temps passait. Après quelques jours éprouvant à le voir l'éviter et l'ignorer consciencieusement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle lui avait fait subir ce traitement pendant plus d'un mois. Se remettre en question n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle s'arrangeait généralement pour ne pas avoir de regrets et ne pas risquer les remords. Cette zone de confort était l'écran qui préservait l'illusion de sa perfection. C'était facile de ne pas commettre d'erreurs lorsqu'on se contentait d'exister plutôt que de vivre. En se laissant guider par un sentiment aussi irrationnel que la peur, elle avait fait s'envoler en éclat des années d'indifférence étudiées. Elle se retrouvait à rejouer dans son esprit leur altercation, certaines phrases raisonnant plus fort que d'autres. La question "qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?" se répercutant sans rencontrer le moindre début de réponse. Elle avait fini par écrire une lettre à son correspondant mystère, n'abordant pas le sujet Potter mais lui avouant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler plus en détails. Elle avait fait plus d'aller-retour à la volière qu'elle ne pouvait les compter, sans succès puisque la chouette qui leur permettait de converser était introuvable et sans le nom du sorcier, elle ne pouvait en utiliser une autre. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer et attendre qu'il lui écrive. Son impatience eut raison de ses résolutions. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se sentir aussi mal. Elle devait essayer d'arranger la situation pour ne plus y penser à chaque heure de la journée et de la nuit. L'occasion se présenta le samedi suivant. 

Elle s'était laissé tenter par Emmeline qui voulait aller faire un tour à Près-au-Lard. La jeune Serpentard ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais la nouvelle relation de Marlène et Dorcas avait modifié la dynamique entre elles. Lily ressentait la même chose par moments avec Dorcas, bien que ça ne fût pas vraiment comparable. Emmeline et Marlène étaient amies depuis le jardin d'enfant. Elles avaient "ce genre de photos d'enfance" avec les mêmes petites robes d'été assorties. C'était toujours compliqué d'être heureux pour quelqu'un lorsque l'on se retrouvait à perdre quelque chose. Emmeline ne semblait pas amère mais Lily sentait qu'un combat intérieur avait lieu en elle, opposant son amour pour Marlène et sa possessivité. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, loin de là. Emmeline n'avait aucune envie de se trouver quelqu'un, appréciant son statut de célibataire sans attaches. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour combler le vide laissé par Marlène. Elle avait besoin de Marlène, tout simplement. Lily n'était définitivement pas à la hauteur de ses attentes mais c'était mieux que rien. Peut-être un peu mieux que rien même puisqu'elle ne semblait pas trouver sa compagnie désagréable et la recherchait même lorsque Marlène était disponible, l'incluant spontanément dans leur plan. Emmeline s'était arrêtée dans une boutique de divination pour récupérer un nouveau deck de tarot après qu'Avery ait trouvé malin de jouer avec le sien. Lily évoluait tranquillement au milieu des allées de pierres de runes, bougies colorées et autres herbes. L'atmosphère dans ces boutiques ésotériques était toujours apaisante et stimulante. Elle était tellement concentrée pour ne rien toucher qu'elle bousculât par mégarde Remus. 

– Bonjour Lily, la salua le doux garçon.

– Bonjour, répondit-elle, les balles de la culpabilité criblant son cœur.

– T'as l'air fatiguée, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton soucieux. 

– Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps, admit-elle en détournant le regard, incapable de ne pas se dire qu'elle ne méritait pas son inquiétude. Ça va passer. 

– Tu devrais essayer ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant une pierre plate d'un beau rose pâle tacheté d'orange et de rouge. 

– Héliolite ? lut la jeune fille sur l'étiquette qui ornait l'étagère. 

– Pierre du soleil. Si tu la places sous ton oreiller, tu t'endormiras sans problème. 

– C'est un peu contradictoire, lui fit-elle remarquer. Qu'une pierre du soleil soit la solution pour trouver le sommeil. 

– Sans oppositions, il n'y a pas d'équilibre. 

– Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi sage ? lui demanda-t-elle. 

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit, répondit-il en souriant tristement.

– J'ai eu tort, dit-elle, poursuivant rapidement en le voyant prêt à protester. Il n'était pas si blessé que ça. Une égratignure. Rien de plus. Et ça n'arrive que rarement.

– C'est déjà trop, intervint-il, détournant le regard. 

– Non ! protesta-t-elle en coinçant son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder, la pierre du soleil appuyée contre la joue du garçon dont l'âme appartenait à la lune. Ça en vaut cent fois, mille fois la peine ! Tu en vaux la peine.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Sirius, les interrompant, réduisant la distance qui les séparait avant de glisser son bras entre eux pour attraper une pierre, obligeant Lily à reculer. 

– Je cherchais des pierres pour toi, l'informa Remus, ses joues se teintant de rose sans que Sirius ne le remarque, son regard hostile fixé sur elle.

– Vous avez une manière étrange de chercher des pierres, asséna-t-il sarcastique. 

– Je vais vous laisser, soupira Lily. Merci pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en agitant l'héliolite. 

– De rien. Merci aussi ! ajouta-t-il, affichant le sourire heureux dont elle l'avait égoïstement privé. 

Est-ce qu'elle était pardonnée ? Est-ce qu'il l'écouterait ? Elle ne pouvait en être certaine mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Sa conscience sans être allégée, était satisfaite de la voir agir plutôt que subir. Elle rejoignit Emmeline qui avait craqué pour bien plus qu'un simple tarot. Lily oubliait souvent qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde que les personnes qu'elle fréquentait. Probablement parce que ses camarades n'étaient pas du genre à le lui rappeler. Néanmoins, parfois, par surprise, comme en cet instant, lorsqu’elle les voyait dépenser sans compter, elle prenait conscience de son statut. Même aux yeux des moldus, sa famille était loin d'être riche. Issus de la classe moyenne ouvrière, ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien mais la limite invisible de leurs possibilités était bien assez proche pour qu'elle l'effleure de manière régulière. 

– Dis Emmeline... s'enquit-elle tandis qu'elles rebroussaient chemin vers le château. 

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que vous ne prenez pas des risques à me fréquenter Marlène et toi ? La plupart des Gryffondors se fichent de ce genre de choses mais je sais que pour les Serpentards, c'est important. 

– On ne prend pas vraiment de risques pour le moment, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion comme si elle avait cherché comment formuler sa réponse. Mais c'est quelque chose qui sera retenu contre nous plus tard. Après Poudlard.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, admit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

– Poudlard n'est pas vraiment représentatif de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Probablement parce que Dumbledore ne le permet pas. Certains Serpentards essayent malgré tout, mais ils ne sont pas assez nombreux. Ils n'ont pas assez de poids. Pour le moment, précisa-t-elle encore une fois. Lorsqu'on sera diplômé, tout sera différent.

Emmeline laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poursuivre davantage, Lily avait compris, regrettant presque d'avoir posé la question. Elle savait que leur amitié ne tiendrait pas sur le long terme. Elle n'existait que dans ce lieu intemporel et préservé du Maître des Ténèbres. Ce dernier n'avait que faire d'une bande d'adolescents. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Emmeline ou Marlène approuver une loi stupide sur le recensement des nés moldus ou encore sur l'impossibilité pour les nés moldus d'accéder à certains postes du gouvernement ou à certains corps de métier, pourtant elles le feraient surement. La minorité de Poudlard dont parlait Emmeline, devenait la majorité dans le monde magique. Ceux qui ne se pliaient pas aux règles, se retrouvaient au banc de la société. Des parias. Pouvait-elle vraiment reprocher à ces sorciers de ne pas tout risquer par amour ou par amitié quand le prix à payer était aussi élevé ? Des parents se retrouvaient à devoir renier leurs précieux enfants pour éviter le déshonneur. Contrairement à elle, ils n'avaient pas d'autre monde où se réfugier. Être affublé du titre de traître à son sang équivalait bien souvent à la mort. Pour peu que l'on échappe aux mangemorts, la faim se chargeait d'achever ceux qui avaient été miraculeusement épargnés. 

– Si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ajouta Emmeline. Je serais là. 

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque la Serpentard s'éloignait déjà vers son dortoir. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, appréciant la chaleur qui l'avait envahi. Elle commençait à apprécier le fait de se tromper. Elle avait cru à tort qu'Emmeline avait voulu lui signifier que leur amitié prendrait fin une fois Poudlard derrière elles mais elle avait fait s'écrouler cette certitude aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un château de sable. Elles ne pourraient plus être ensemble à proprement parler mais une relation n'a pas toujours besoin de présence physique. Elle peut puiser sa force dans une promesse. Emmeline ne ferait plus les boutiques avec elle. Elle ne l'inviterait probablement pas à son mariage et il y a peu de chances qu'elle connaisse le prénom de son enfant. Mais elle serait là le jour où cela importerait vraiment. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle devait son sommeil profond à la pierre de soleil ou à Emmeline ou encore à sa conversation avec Remus, toujours était-il que rien ne troubla sa nuit. 

Le lendemain, elle se figea en voyant Potter arriver un peu plus tôt que prévue à la réunion des préfets. Ils avaient tous les deux désertés le dortoir privé. Seule la salle commune de celui-ci servait encore. Elle lança un regard à l'horloge pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un retard général qui expliquait sa présence. Elle avait arrêté de l'éviter puisqu'il était bien plus doué qu'elle à ce jeu-là. Il s'installa face à elle, plutôt qu'à l'autre bout de la table comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Sans un mot. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer, s'assurant de dissimuler son expression troublée derrière ses mèches de cheveux de nouveau assez longues pour former un rideau rouge sombre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il accepte ses excuses clairement. Après tout, elle ne lui avait rien dit directement non plus, passant par Remus. Elle hésita à lui dire quoi que ce soit de peur qu'elle n'ait imaginé tout ça et qu'il ne lui ait pas le moins du monde pardonné. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à espérer, ne se sentant pas de taille à faire face à la déception qui suivrait si elle s'était trompée.

– J'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le planning des rondes, l'informa-t-il comme s'il avait eu conscience de ses doutes, sans la regarder, attrapant un parchemin et de quoi écrire. 

Lily tressailli en entendant sa voix dénuée de colère pour la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Elle se retint de lui dire qu'il faisait toujours tout à la dernière minute. Il était là une demi-heure plus tôt pour le faire et il aurait fini d'ici à ce que le reste des préfets les aient rejoint. C'était ce qui comptait. Elle devait apprendre à se concentrer sur le positif. À ne plus attendre le pire de lui. Il était meilleur que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Meilleur qu'elle.

– C'est pas grave, t'as encore du temps, répondit-elle finalement. 

Il releva la tête, incrédule, et une part d'elle ressenti de la joie d'être encore capable de le surprendre. Elle ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le trouble du garçon. Elle n'était pas certaine que cette dynamique soit aussi pérenne que ses résolutions mais elle décida d'apprécier ce calme après la tempête tant qu'il durerait.


	28. Twenty-Seventh Letter

**Twenty-Seventh Letter**

Si elle se souvenait bien, on disait que la route de l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions. La sienne était composée d'erreurs successives qui auraient pu être évitées si elle n'avait pas été assez stupide pour enterrer la hache de guerre avec Potter. Lily n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde. Si elle s'était contentée d'agiter un drapeau blanc sans quitter les remparts de sa forteresse, elle ne se serait pas retrouver dans cette situation. Elle sentait que ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher et avec eux sa santé mentale. Elle avait cru à tort que leur entente serait quelque chose de positif. Que ce serait-il passé si le jour où ils s'étaient réconciliés, plutôt que de lui répondre gentiment, elle avait opté pour son attitude de toujours. Si son intonation avait été froide. Si elle lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir fini le planning de ronde. Elle avait la certitude que tout comme un château de cartes, des dominos ou encore les battements d'ailes d'un papillon, c'était cet instant qui avait provoqué la catastrophe naturelle, l'effondrement total de son monde. Elle avait une furieuse envie de s'arracher les cheveux même si elle se contentait pour le moment de passer nerveusement sa main dans ceux-ci en parcourant en long et en large sa chambre et ses options pour se dépêtrer de cette situation. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être revenue dans sa chambre individuelle. Ça aurait difficile de cacher aux autres ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Tu ne pourras pas rester cacher ici éternellement, lui rappela sa voix intérieure qu'elle aurait voulu bâillonner. Elle n'envisageait pas le moins du monde de ressortir un jour. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être malade ? Elle se souvenait que Frank avait attrapé l'éclabouille en troisième année et qu'il avait été mis en quarantaine. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être isolée ainsi pendant plus d'un mois. Peut-être qu'au terme de cette période, elle se serait remise. Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et incrédule. Elle pouvait mentir à la terre entière, même à sa petite voix intérieure mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être crédible auprès d'elle-même, c'était une autre histoire. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, rejouant dans sa tête les événements des dernières semaines. 

Il n'y avait pas eu de changements majeurs. Rien d'extraordinaire. C'était peut-être ce qui avait endormie sa méfiance. Ça avait été si subtil qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle s'était réveillée chaque matin pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Elle avait de nouveau emménagé dans le dortoir des préfets mais elle continuait à s'entrainer avec Dorcas, Kate et Gideon. Potter se montrait néanmoins moins dur avec elle. Elle n'appréhendait plus autant de faire une erreur et attendait même avec impatience cette heure à se défouler avec le reste de l'équipe. Potter inclus. Le reste de ses journées se déroulait comme à l'accoutumée. Elle n'était plus aussi débordée et cela se faisait ressentir. Ses notes étaient remontées et elle ressentait une certaine fierté à être de nouveau au top. Les cours avancées n'avaient rien d'une promenade de santé et ses devoirs de préfète avaient compliqué d'autant plus la tâche. Elle n'était néanmoins plus la seule sur qui se reposaient les préfets des cinquièmes années puisque Potter s'était mis au travail. Elle avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance. Il lui arrivait encore de passer derrière lui pour vérifier mais elle avait fini par admettre que la plupart du temps, il faisait du bon travail. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé grand-chose de ce côté-là non plus. Remus continuait d'être celui qui "formait" Potter. Il arrivait un peu plus tôt aux réunions. Dix minutes, trente minutes tout au plus. Il restait aussi pour ranger après. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient mis à se parler. La plupart du temps, ils étaient simplement assis à la même table, peaufinant l'ordre du jour ou corrigeant un planning. C'était un silence qui n'avait en revanche rien d'hostile ou de pesant. Elle avait aussi bien plus de temps libre qu'avant, accompagnant plus souvent que par le passé les filles dans leurs escapades à Près-au-lard, participant même aux soirées. Elle refusait toujours de se rendre à celles organisés par Potter et Black mais elle n'avait rien contre celles en petit comité. Petit comité qui comprenait parfois le garçon. C'était peut-être ça le changement de trop. C'était une chose d'avoir une bonne relation avec son capitaine ou encore son co-préfet en chef. S'en était une autre d'avoir cette bonne relation en dehors de toutes obligations.

Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos de l'alcool ? Elle se laissait généralement aller lorsqu'elle était entre filles dans la chambre qu'Emmeline et Marlène partageaient. En revanche lorsqu'elle optait pour les Trois Balais comme ce soir-là, elle gardait en tête qu'il lui faudrait remonter la pente jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas trop bu. La réponse était donc non. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Elle se souvenait de chaque instant. Elle se souvenait avoir souri à l'une de ses bêtises. Elle se souvenait que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et qu'ils étaient restés un instant "accroché". C'était le verbe qui s'appliquait le mieux à cet échange de regards. Son attention avait été détourné par Emmeline qui avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elles de danser. Elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite puisqu'il était assis sur les marches d'une maison mitoyenne au bar. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle aurait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste, évitant une altercation houleuse. Le problème était que leurs conversations n'avaient désormais plus rien de désagréable. Elle l'avait donc rejoint sans inquiétude. 

– Tu prends l'air aussi ? lui avait-elle demandé, s'installant à côté de lui puisqu'il s'était écarté pour lui laisser de la place. 

– Le but était de t'éviter mais c'est un échec, lui dit-il en soupirant. 

– Je peux toujours... avait-elle dit en se levant livide, ne comprenant qu'en le regardant après qu'il l'ait retenu par le poignet, qu'il plaisantait, pas encore habituée à ce qu'ils soient en bons termes.

– C'est pas toi que j'évite Evans, la rassura-t-il, parlant rapidement inquiet de rectifier le tir avant que ça ne dégénère, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas complètement à l'aise non plus avec leur nouvelle dynamique.

– Qui alors ? demanda-t-elle curieuse, se rasseyant à ses côtés, plus concentrée sur le fait de conserver ce minuscule espace entre leur bras et leur jambe que sur leur conversation. 

– J'aime pas trop ça... commença-t-il, s'arrêtant une seconde comme pour chercher une manière correcte de dire les choses, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. Quand il y a beaucoup de monde, ajouta-t-il finalement. 

– Depuis quand ? répondit-elle réellement surprise, retenant une remarque sarcastique sur son besoin d'attention, ses groupies, ses soirées où il invitait toute l'école.

– Depuis toujours, admit-il en haussant les épaules. 

À bien y réfléchir, il avait littéralement un cercle d'amis qui se résumait à trois personnes. Les autres personnes avec qui il interagissait étaient les membres de son équipe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu adresser la parole à quelqu'un le premier. Elle avait toujours mis ça sur le fait qu'il se sentait supérieur au reste des élèves mais après avoir passé du temps à ses côtés, elle se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait plus de gêne et potentiellement même de timidité plutôt qu'autre chose. Elle s'était laissé aller à l'observer. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, ses mains toujours en mouvement comme s'il n'avait pas su quoi en faire et son pied qui tambourinait doucement à un rythme qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique. Il repoussa ses cheveux qui retombaient en boucles indisciplinées devant ses yeux fuyant. Elle observa les pupilles dorées s'agiter et finalement revenir s'accrocher aux siennes. Cette fois il n'y avait pas eu d'Emmeline pour les interrompre. 

– Je vais y aller, avait-elle dit sans bouger pour autant, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à maintenir la distance entre leur bras et leur jambe et qu'ils étaient donc bien trop proches.

– Est-ce que tu vas rejoindre Gideon ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'elle n'aurait su identifier mais qui provoqua un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la peur. 

– Non, on a arrêté de se voir. Je crois qu'il aime bien Kate, avait-elle ajouter. 

– Et Amos ? 

– Pas ce soir, répondit-elle en ressentant une pointe d'agacement face à cet interrogatoire et aussi envers elle-même parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui répondre, elle aurait dû lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. 

– T'es en colère, fit-il remarquer en souriant comme si ça avait été la chose la plus amusante qui soit. 

– Pas vraiment. 

– J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas, insista-t-il, ne posant pas la question, affirmatif. 

– Je n'aime pas avoir à me justifier, soupira-t-elle, agitant la main comme pour chasser le sujet. 

– Tu pouvais m'envoyer chier, fit-il remarquer sans se départir de son sourire. 

– J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir. 

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle reproduisait le même schéma qu'avec Severus. Elle se retenait de dire les choses, évitant le conflit. Potter ne semblait pourtant pas secouer par le fait qu'elle ait effectivement eu envie de l'envoyer chier. Il semblait plus perturber par le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit. C'était absurde de retenir un simple "je n'ai pas à me justifier". Leurs disputes avaient été cent fois plus violentes et virulentes par le passé. C'était étrangement rassurant de se dire qu'elle avait toute cette marge de manœuvre avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour avec lui. 

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec moi ce soir ? avait-il répondu empruntant un terrain dangereux d'un ton trop incertain pour que ce flirt soit innocent et sans conséquence. 

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Sa maladresse rendait tout compliqué. Il avait souvent proposé ce genre de chose sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en ayant parfaitement conscience que sa réponse serait négative et désagréable. En cet instant, il était nerveux. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec une pirouette. Ou tout du moins, pas de manière crédible. Si elle refusait, ils seraient mal à l'aise tous les deux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait leur nouvelle situation, la paix entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ça. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas avancer dans l'autre direction. Celle qu'il proposait en cet instant. Elle était terrifiée par ces secondes qui passaient et qui la rapprochaient de l'instant où il dirait... 

– Je plaisante Evans. Détends-toi. 

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule sans un mot. Elle avait envie de lui dire de mentir mieux que ça. Elle réitéra le geste tandis que son regard la suppliait de dire quelque chose. De s'énerver comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire mais elle était tout aussi mauvaise actrice que lui. Elle fit alors quelque chose de stupide. Et les choses stupides s'étaient enchainées. Il avait attrapé sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer à le frapper et peut-être pour une autre raison vue le peu de force qu'elle y mettait. Raison à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser mais qui avait plus de sens. Il était trop proche et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir faire pulser le sang de ses veines dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle avait la certitude que ce qu'elle avait cherché sans succès se trouvait au bord de ces lèvres qui effleuraient presque les siennes. Elle avait réduit la distance, sa main agrippant celle du garçon avec plus de force comme si elle avait eu peur de perdre pied avec la réalité, comme s'il avait été le navire et l'encre, comme s'il avait été la cause et la solution. Elle l'avait senti se figer. Pas plus d'une seconde, répondant rapidement à son initiative. Encore une fois, il semblait craindre qu'elle se méprenne. Tout comme il s'était précipité pour lui dire qu'il plaisantait un peu plus tôt, il se précipitait pour l'embrasser, craignant qu'elle disparaisse soudainement en pensant qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Le baiser avait donc été maladroit. Une esquisse plutôt qu'une œuvre. Ça ne rendait pas celle-ci moins prometteuse. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien là. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était différent, tout comme elle n'avait pas su dire ce qui les avait conduit à cet instant. Peut-être que c'était la manière dont il lui avait fait entrouvrir ses lèvres des siennes. Peut-être était-ce cette inspiration légère, presque indétectable qu'il avait prise avant de glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Elle pouvait aussi mettre ça sur le compte qu'il n'était pas toujours celui qui conduisait dans cette danse lente mais pressante. Ou encore sur cette main qui avait glissé sur sa joue avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. C'était comme si elle avait été un trésor d'une valeur inestimable qu'il profanait. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il avait laissé son pouce effleurer les contours de sa mâchoire avec moins de précaution, comme un rappel qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour respecter les règles. Elle s'était écartée pour mieux lui revenir. La première fois aurait pu passer pour une erreur, la seconde ne pouvait en revanche n'être qu'une décision. 

Ils n'étaient pas resté assis sur les marches longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas pour autant retourné à l'intérieur. Remontant la pente vers Poudlard main dans la main. Le trajet avait été le plus long qu'elle eut jamais expérimenté. Probablement parce qu'elle était impatiente d'arriver sans pour autant s'en donner les moyens puisqu'ils n'avaient de cesse de s'arrêter pour s'embrasser encore et encore. La première fois qu'il l'avait attiré dans ses bras, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ce genre d'étreintes. Comment pouvait-elle renoncer à la pression des mains du garçon sur sa taille ou encore à son parfum qui l'avait enveloppé comme l'obscurité drapait les astres qui les surplombaient. Elle n'avait jamais été avide de pouvoir mais savoir que, le simple contact de ses doigts sur la nuque du garçon suffisait à lui tirer un hoquet de surprise, était grisant. Elle avait perdu le compte de ces "pauses" et lorsqu’ils avaient finalement rejoint leur dortoir, elle avait les jambes en coton, une respiration dératée, un cœur malmené et un sourire niais à souhait. Avec une synchronisation terrifiante, il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras tandis qu'elle entourait sa taille de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre et pas une seule seconde, elle n'avait douté du fait d'en avoir envie. Elle n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose avec autant de force. Elle n'avait jamais été désiré avec autant de force non plus. La manière dont il la regardait lui faisait perdre pied et elle se demanda soudain si c'était la raison pour laquelle les gens fermaient les yeux. C'était en tout cas sa raison à elle. Elle ne regretta pas une seule seconde la perte de ce sens, le toucher prenant la relève, sa perception décuplée.

– Evans, murmura-t-il tout en la débarrassant de sa robe, son ouïe réceptionnant ce son comme s'il s'était agi d'une symphonie composée pour elle.

Elle avait été privé de sa voix, le souffle coupé par ces mains qui la parcourait, conquérant chaque parcelle de peau offerte à la curiosité du garçon. Lorsqu'elles avaient laissé la place à ses lèvres, ses cordes vocales avaient décidé de coopérer de nouveau, laissant échapper la voix d'une inconnue. Ses soupires étaient éraillés, son intonation alternant entre des notes basses et une dernière plus aiguë. Elle était passée au-dessus de lui, le trouvant bien trop habillé pour l'occasion, se chargeant d'y remédier comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Encore une fois son nom s'était échappée d'entre ses lèvres et cette fois, elle avait les yeux bien ouverts. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était délectée de voir cette expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait à la fois être la définition de la souffrance et son parfait antonyme. Elle le délivrerait pour mieux le capturer. Elle le tortura du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres. Elle le goutta, sa langue effleurant son désir, sa bouche s'en emparant impatiemment, ses yeux s'accrochant aux siens sans aucune interruption si ce n'est celle de ses paupières qui ne semblaient incapables de choisir. Peut-être que tout comme elle, les fermer décuplait ses sens et que les ouvrir rendait son imagination incompétente, limitée, incapable de restituer avec suffisamment de précision sa réalité.

Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, intervint sa voix intérieure. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre ? S'ils avaient... Aurait-elle été aussi aveuglée par son désir qu'en cet instant ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de former la moindre réponse puisque Sir Edward annonça l'arrivée d'Alice. Elle n'était pas en quarantaine. Elle n'était pas malade. Elle avait simplement vendu son âme qui brulait désormais d'un désir dévastateur. Bienvenue en enfer. 


	29. Twenty-Eighth Letter

**Twenty-Eighth Letter**

Lily avait essayé de se changer les idées. D'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Toute la mauvaise foi du monde n'avait pas rendu cela plus aisé. Elle avait cette impression constante de faire semblant. De n'être qu'une imposteure. Une menteuse. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas une experte dans le domaine. C'était une chose de dissimuler une petite vérité mais pour ce qui était de Potter, elle avait l'impression d'être la mascotte d'une boutique avec un costume ostentatoire et une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit son sale petit secret en lettres de sang. À ce stade, elle était certaine qu'Alice était au courant et qu'elle avait tout répété à Dorcas qui n'avait pas manqué de le répéter à Marlène qui avait à son tour informé Emmeline. Un minimum de rationalité s'invita dans ses théories complotistes. Alice n'était pas du genre à répéter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Elle n'était pas non plus du genre à tourner autour du pot. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute, elle lui en aurait parlé à elle en premier. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réfléchi ainsi dès le début. Elle devait apprendre à faire confiance. À ne pas envisager le pire au moindre obstacle. Ce n'était sain pour personne. Tout garder enfoui en elle n'était pas sain non plus mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Le seul point positif était que Potter semblait vouloir enfouir cette histoire tout autant qu'elle. Il n'avait pas tenté d'aborder le sujet. Il n'avait rien tenté tout court. Conservant une sorte de distance de sécurité. Il n'arrivait plus en avance aux réunions des préfets et ne restait jamais après celles-ci. Il n'utilisait plus du tout la grande table de leur salle commune pour travailler, débarrasse enfin celle-ci de la maquette de terrain de Quidditch qui servait à organiser ses tactiques de jeu. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il s'était mis à passer plus souvent la nuit dans sa chambre individuelle de préfet depuis leur "réconciliation" mais elle se trompait peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il ne le faisait plus du tout depuis "cette nuit-là". Sa porte était toujours ouverte comme un rappel constant qu'il n'était plus là. 

– Je crois que Potter se tape quelqu'un, lâcha Dorcas en poussant du pied Alice puisque l'info semblait lui être destinée. 

– Je crois aussi, intervint Emmeline en sirotant la tisane assise en tailleur près de la cheminée, abandonnant la contemplation des flammes pour se tourner vers elles. 

– Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi, s'étonna Marlène qui avait abandonné sa grâce légendaire pour s'emmitoufler dans un plaid.

– Bien sûr que c'est pas moi, rétorqua Emmeline. J'ai arrêté de me le taper dès que j'ai commencé à trainer avec Alice, ajouta-t-elle, donnant envie à Lily de se creuser une tombe pour s'y enterrer avec sa culpabilité.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux. On est plus ensemble. Ça me concerne plus, ajouta Alice en haussant les épaules même si le fait qu'elle est fait plus d'une phrase pour répondre rende le tout moins crédible.

– C'est ça, répondit Marlène en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais pas qui ment le plus mal. Emmeline ou toi. Tu vas me faire croire que par respect pour Alice tu te tapes plus Potter ? 

– Par respect et aussi parce qu'il n'est plus intéressé, ajouta Emmeline avec une moue ennuyée. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il se tape quelqu'un d'autre.

– Ou alors il ne voit personne, intervint Lily sans grandes convictions, s'attirant quatre paires d'yeux incrédules. Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle. 

– Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Marlène à Dorcas, ignorant sa question ainsi que lorsqu'elle répéta "quoi ?", "expliquez-moi ?" et "qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?".

– Non, je sais juste qu'il a largué Emmeline, Hestia et Suzanne. 

– Je le savais ! s'exclama Emmeline. Je savais qu'il se tapait Suzanne ! Je te l'avais dit ! dit-elle à Marlène qui fronça les sourcils. Et je me suis pas fait larguer ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant à Dorcas. On était pas ensemble. 

– La dernière fois qu'il a coupé les ponts avec tous ses plans culs c'était quand il s'était mis à sortir avec toi non ? demanda Dorcas à Alice qui faisait semblant de ne pas suivre leur conversation. 

– Non, répondit-elle. 

– Non ? insista Emmeline malgré les signaux d'alerte qu'essayait de lui envoyer Marlène.

– Non, répéta Alice.

Lily s'était inconsciemment tassée sur elle-même à mesure que la conversation avancée, ne le remarquant que lorsque ses capacités physiques la limitèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas enfoncer sa tête plus que ça entre ses épaules et bien qu'elle ait gagné en souplesse depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch, elle ne pouvait pas se recroqueviller davantage. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû choisir l'équipe de contorsionnisme. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait affreusement égoïste et obnubilée par sa propre personne. Elle trouvait la règle qui consistait à ne pas se taper l'ex d'une amie à la fois absurde et saine. Les arguments pour et contre semblaient viser une égalité parfaite, l'empêchant de les départager et d'alléger sa culpabilité. Sans compter qu'en plus de la culpabilité venait s'ajouter l'insécurité. Pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui, Potter avait-il arrêté de fréquenter toutes ces filles ? En faisait-elle partie ? Ça expliquait qu'il n'est plus rien tenté avec elle par la suite. Elle ne reconnut que trop bien le sentiment qu'il l'avait empli à cette pensée. Elle décida de l'appeler amertume plutôt que jalousie, n'étant toujours pas prête à faire face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Voudrait-elle y faire face un jour ? La manière dont il avait traité Alice l'emplissait d'insécurités. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas jugé utile de couper les ponts avec ses anciennes flammes lorsqu'il s'était engagé avec elle en disait long. Elle faillit lâcher un rire sarcastique face à sa propre prétention. T'es pas sa copine Lily, intervint sa voix intérieure presque cruellement. T'es même pas un plan cul. T'es un coup d'un soir. Et c'est le moment de penser à toi ? On parlait d'Alice. Concentres-toi. 

– Quel connard, conclue Dorcas, lâchant à haute voix ce qu'elles pensaient toutes tout bas.

Une fois de nouveau seule dans le dortoir, elle s'attela à la tâche d'écrire une lettre à l'inconnu. Elle s'était évertuée à ne pas parler de Potter jusque-là mais il était devenu trop important pour qu'elle puisse continuer à faire l'impasse sur lui. L'admettre avait été difficile mais elle essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce nouvel état de fait. C'était de loin la plus longue lettre qu'elle eut écrite et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. Elle ne pouvait pas envoyer un truc pareil à un inconnu. Pas sans avoir la certitude que ce dernier n'était pas ami avec Potter, se souvenant que ses conclusions, lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller à réfléchir, avaient conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un des garçons de Gryffondor de sa propre année. Elle aurait presque pu se convaincre qu'elle voulait que ce soit Frank mais elle ressentait une gêne étrange à cette idée. Elle n'avait rien contre le garçon. Et c'était le seul qui n'était pas "trop" proche de Potter. Elle se rendit compte que la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas vraiment que ce soit Frank était qu'il n'en resterait pas moins un inconnu une fois la vérité révélée. Arrivait-elle au bout de sa relation avec le garçon des lettres ? Non. Elle glissa sa lettre dans une enveloppe et se faufila hors du dortoir des préfets pour rejoindre celui des Gryffondors. La chance semblait être de son côté puisqu'elle tomba sur Frank qui s'entrainait à faire une potion dans un coin de la salle commune. Elle s'était toujours dit que le garçon était timide mais le sourire confiant qu'il lui lança lorsqu'il la salua balaya cette théorie. À moins qu'il ne soit à l'aise avec elle parce qu'il était celui avec qui elle entretenait une relation épistolaire. Elle avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, proposant de l'aider pour sa potion mais encore une fois il l'avait surprise en refusant de faire semblant ainsi que par son franc-parler. 

– T'es pas obligée, tu peux juste me dire ce que tu veux, je le prendrais pas mal. 

– Oui, avait-elle répondu, déstabilisée bien qu'immédiatement rassurée par son sourire chaleureux. 

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter un "désolé", serrant l'enveloppe entre ses mains, manquant presque de la froisser. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête pour parler, elle remarqua que le garçon ne fixait pas la lettre. Elle ressentit un soulagement coupable. 

– Rien. J'avais une question mais j'ai eu ma réponse. 

– Vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-il en riant un peu. Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. 

Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin ses questions, ne se montrant pas indiscret. Décidément, ce garçon regorgeait de qualité. Elle se prit à lui rendre son sourire, lui proposant encore une fois de l'aider. Il refusa une fois de plus, fermement mais toujours aussi aimablement. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Alice. Celle-ci semblait... furieuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine, peinant toujours à déterminer ce que pensait la Gryffondor. Elle la suivit à l'extérieur, les couloirs du château étant encore trop fréquentés à cette heure de la soirée. Une fois seule, la bombe explosa. Lily eut du mal à suivre, sa panique face aux émotions de son amie l'empêchant d'assimiler tout ce que celle-ci disait. Elle avait tenté d'interrompre le flot de reproche de la jeune fille sans succès. Alice avait bel et bien abandonné son stoïcisme légendaire. 

– Je pensais que t'étais différente ! Je me suis même sentie coupable... je suis stupide ! 

– Alice je comprends pas... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? 

– Frank ! James ! Il te les faut tous ? Tu fais semblant de pas être intéressée ! Mais tu l'es ! 

– Non je...

– Ne me mens pas ! Arrête de mentir ! Je me suis dit que tu finirais par m'en parler de toi-même ! Mais non ! Rien du tout ! Comme toujours ! Est-ce qu'on est vraiment amies ? 

– Bien sûr qu'on l'est, protesta Lily en tendant la main vers la jeune fille mais celle-ci la repoussa sans ménagement. 

– Ce soir-là, vous avez disparu en même temps ! Je me doutais de la suite mais je voulais quand même vérifier que t'étais avec lui et qu'il t'étais rien arrivée ! Le tableau a dit que t'étais bien revenue avec James ! Le lendemain quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi t'étais partie aussi tôt, t'as dit que t'étais fatiguée. 

– Je suis désolée... balbutia Lily. J'étais perdue. 

– Non. T'aurais pu m'en parler mais tu savais que t'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Tu te sentais coupable. Tu te sens encore coupable. Si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurais pu te dire que... que... je m'en fichais. Que c'était moi qui... Mais quand t'as menti... je... voulais que tu te sentes mal. 

– Alice ...

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis rien ? Je viens de te dire que j'ai fait exprès. Tout ce temps. 

– Peut-être parce que je le mérite un peu. Je t'ai pas fait confiance. J'avais peur de te perdre. Je suis pas allée voir Frank parce qu'il me plait...

– Alors pourquoi ? 

– Pour ça...

Lily tendit la lettre à Alice. Elle ne lui était pas destinée. Ou peut-être que si. Après tout, elle ne ressentait aucune appréhension à l'idée qu'elle la lise. Bien au contraire. Elle avait senti le soulagement l'envahir lorsque la jeune fille s'était saisie de celle-ci avec un regard intrigué, toute colère l'ayant abandonné. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour s'ouvrir de nouveau mais elle avait inconsciemment continué à garder une distance de sécurité. Alice n'était pas Severus. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle garde ses distances avec Potter. Elle avait simplement besoin qu'elle lui fasse confiance. 

– Je ne comprends pas, avait fini par lâcher Alice en se laissant tomber sur le banc le plus proche. Explique tout depuis le début. 

Lily ne laissa rien de côté. Elle lui raconta le jour où elle avait reçu une lettre pour la première fois. Les cadeaux. Les conseils. Ce qui s'était passé avec Potter. Ses théories sur l'identité de son correspondant mystère. Alice ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, se contentant de la fixer tout du long. Elle avait surement utilisé son quota d'expression de l'année après sa colère. Lorsqu'Alice prit la parole, ce fut pour la clouer sur place. 

– C'est Potter. 

– Quoi. 

– La fausse Lily du futur. C'est Potter. 


	30. Twenty-Ninth Letter

**Twenty-Ninth Letter**

Lily avait bien tenté de contredire Alice mais cette dernière était catégorique. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait reçu le balai en cadeau. Elle avait bien tenté de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle se l'était offert à elle-même mais personne n'avait été dupe. Alice s'était d'ailleurs emportée avant même que Sirius n'ait ouvert la carte de la fausse Lily du futur. Elle avait aujourd'hui la réponse à ses questions, même si Dorcas s'était chargée de lui révéler la relation passée des deux Gryffondors. Alice lui expliqua qu'elle avait vu James recevoir le balai la veille. 

– Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est le même balai ? insista Lily bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse. 

– Sérieusement ? lui répondit Alice en haussant un sourcil. 

Elle ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir. Elle avait l'impression d'être une horloge dont les rouages tournaient à l'envers. Comment était-elle censée se réparer. Elle était une personne de chair et de sang, pas un objet mécanique. Lily savait qu'elle aurait dû être furieuse. Elle l'aurait d'ailleurs probablement été si la révélation avait eu lieu plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement se dire qu'il faisait ça pour s'amuser. Pour la piéger. Pour la tourner en ridicule. Il n'était pas comme ça et elle le savait. La question du pourquoi demeurait mais la réponse ne lui venait plus aussi facilement que par le passé. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait pour l'instant était sa relation avec Alice. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les pieds sur un terrain miné. Elle ne savait même pas quelles questions poser à sa camarade pour désamorcer la situation sans tout faire imploser. 

– Alice, t'es pas obligé de me raconter mais... Potter et toi... 

– Non, je suis pas obligée, répondit Alice d'un ton aussi catégorique que froid. Ça ne regarde que lui et moi. 

– Je peux pas... 

– Tu ne peux pas quoi ? lui demanda son interlocutrice toujours aussi vindicative, ses mots aussi aiguisés que des couteaux affutés. Si je te dis que je l'aime encore, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? 

– Eh bien je... ne ferais rien.

– Pourtant tu te l'es tapé, lui rappela la Gryffondor sans aucune pitié. 

– Parce que je ne savais pas ! la contra Lily. 

– Tu savais qu'on était sorti ensemble. Dorcas te l'a dit. T'as été témoin plusieurs fois de mon hostilité envers lui. Ne joue pas les innocentes. Je me répète mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait. Si je te disais que j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

– Rien, balbutia Lily, la réalisation la clouant sur place. 

– Rien, répéta Alice avec un peu plus de douceur. Ce n'est pas un sentiment contre lequel tu peux lutter Lily. Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'aime plus. Je préfère Frank. 

La révélation concernant Frank lui passa presque complètement au-dessus. Elle se retint de répondre "quel sentiment". Elle commençait à être une spécialiste pour ce qui concernait Alice et cette dernière n'acceptait pas le mensonge, même s'il émanait du déni dans lequel elle avait plongé. Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cette dynamique qui la poussait à être d'une honnêteté sans bornes, même avec elle-même. Lily savait néanmoins qu'elle n'irait nulle part en empruntant un chemin différent de celui sur lequel avançait Alice. "Ce n'est que physique" était une excuse qui aurait produit une réponse désagréable de son amie. Celle-ci lui aurait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de se retenir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait choisi de risquer de la blesser pour une simple sensation de plaisir ? La réponse était simple, limpide. Ce n'était pas que physique. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça allait au-delà du désir pur et brut. Il y avait un sentiment qui restait à définir. Elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour. C'était néanmoins assez fort pour qu'elle risque son amitié avec Alice. 

– Je suis désolée que ça ne change rien. 

– C'est déjà ça, répondit la jeune fille en souriant presque, ses yeux s'illuminant un instant d'une lueur rieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? 

– Le piéger, répondit Lily avec assurance.

– Tu sais parler à mon cœur.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à cette histoire à tête reposée. Elle se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qu'il était son correspondant mystère. Elle se souvenait qu'il était là le jour du "jeu de piste" sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça n'expliquait pas comment il avait été capable de collecter des informations comme ses mesures pour les robes de sorciers, sa librairie préférée, les livres qu'elle allait choisir, comment il avait pu savoir en avance qu'elle allait être nommée préfète en chef ou encore l'adresse de chez elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en se souvenant de la lettre P avec laquelle étaient scellées les lettres qu'elle recevait. P comme Potter bien sûr. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Elle était stupide. Elle s'engagea ensuite sur la pente glissante et dangereuse des nombreuses fois où il avait disparu de la circulation. Nombreuses fois qui correspondaient toujours au moment où elle s'était mise à fréquenter Amos, Gideon. Elle étouffa encore une fois un cri de honte en comprenant que le cerf qu'Amos avait aperçu dans la clairière était James. Oh mon dieu, elle avait emmené Amos dans la clairière où Potter avait préparé un petit-déjeuner pour elle. Ses pensées continuèrent de s'enchainer dans un désordre d'informations qui la plongeait alternativement dans l'excitation et la détresse. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de Sirius qui semblait être au courant puisqu'il était littéralement le petit singe dans le conte d'Aladdin et la lampe magique. Est-ce que Potter l'avait embarqué dans le livre sans lui préciser quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'était pas logique. Il avait été étonné de la trouver dans les cuisines. Il avait été en colère de la trouver dans les cuisines. James lui avait révélé la localisation et le moyen d'y entrer sans l'avoir consulté. Sirius avait également été furieux pour le balai. Elle se souvint d'une autre colère de l'ancien héritier des Black qui l'avait laissé perplexe. C'était juste après la farce des Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait semblant d'envoyer la volière sur la Lune. Elle se redressa brusquement. Est-ce que James et Sirius étaient... Non. Ce n'est pas parce que James était la personne qui se cachait derrière les lettres, qu'il était le garçon qui se cachait derrière chaque mystère qui l'entourait. D'un autre côté, il semblait avoir tellement de secret ! Fausse Lily, animagus... pourquoi pas un Maraudeur aussi ? 

Elle aurait pu continuer à se torturer longtemps si elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle savait que c'était lui et c'est ce qui la fit hésiter. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à lui faire face. Elle craignait de laisser échapper les milliards de questions qui se pressait dans sa tête. Mais elle devait tenir. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer impunément. Encore une fois, elle fut étonnée par le fait que nulle colère ne l'habitait en cet instant. Elle se sentait simplement joueuse. Sa petite voix intérieure lui rappela d'un ton doucereux qu'elle pouvait jouer avec Potter sans parler. D'ailleurs elle connaissait une activité parfaite pour ça. Elle ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à lui. Elle enroula sa cravate autour de son poing et l'attira à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, s'emparant de ses lèvres bien que sa tentative de marcher à reculons sans rompre le baiser fût maladroite. Ils basculèrent de manière tout aussi désordonnée dans le lit. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait poussé le garçon à revenir la voir après l'avoir aussi consciencieusement évité. La conversation de Marlène, Emmeline et Dorcas lui revint néanmoins en mémoire et elle le repoussa assez violemment, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, ses mains à plat sur son torse et ses cuisses enserrant ses jambes fermement. 

– Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu essoufflée et peut-être un peu en colère. 

– Non bien sûr que non, répondit-il assez spontanément pour qu'elle ne remette pas en doute ses paroles.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté de voir Emmeline et les autres ? 

– Pour rien, répondit-il sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? 

– Les autres ont dit que tu faisais ça quand tu avais quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant attentivement, essayant sans succès de déceler derrière la façade bourrue qu'il affichait, ses intentions réelles. 

– Quand j'avais quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. 

– Comme avec Alice. 

– J'ai pas fait ça avec Alice, répondit-il sans aucune honte. 

– Tu la trompais, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. 

– Non, bien sûr que non, répéta-t-il toujours aussi spontanément. On a jamais vraiment été ensemble. J'étais sa couverture. 

Encore une fois, elle était perdue. Elle avait l'impression de faire un pas en avant pour dix pas en arrière. Comment ça sa couverture ? Elle n'eut pas à formuler cette question à haute voix puisque le garçon se redressa sur ses coudes et lui expliqua le tout dans le détail. Alice venait d'une famille sang-pur à priori sans histoire. Le père d'Alice qui travaillait au Ministère avait dû choisir, comme beaucoup d'employés, un camp. Il avait opté pour celui qui pouvait, au mieux, protéger sa famille. Alice s'était mise à recevoir de nombreuses propositions de mariage et ses parents lui avaient demandé de choisir puisque ses constants refus commençaient à attirer l'attention sur eux. Elle lui avait alors demandé de faire semblant de sortir avec elle. Lily n'eut pas besoin de demander la raison pour laquelle ils avaient arrêtée de faire semblant. Alice avait dit qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui et comme ce n'était pas réciproque, ils avaient décidé que c'était plus sain de tout arrêter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il ressemblait à Alice en cet instant. C'était probablement pour ça que la jeune fille l'avait choisi pour être son faux petit-ami. Il était simple.

– Tu comptes m'embrasser encore ? lui demanda-t-il finalement en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à son monologue. 

– Je sais pas trop, répondit-elle en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

– Pourquoi ? protesta-t-il ne semblant pas remarquer qu'elle plaisantait, fronçant les sourcils comme un enfant dont la volonté avait été contrariée. 

– Idiot, répondit-elle en capturant ses lèvres ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant son innocence.

Elle sentit l'un des bras du garçon passer autour de sa taille pendant que son autre main glissait sur sa cuisse. Elle croisa ses poignets derrière la nuque du Gryffondor, mordillant sa lèvre d'humeur plutôt taquine. Elle appuya son bassin contre l'entrejambe du jeune capitaine qui lâcha un grognement de surprise. Il la serra davantage encore contre lui et elle pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner contre son sein. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts glisser sous sa jupe et sous son chemisier. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui était responsable de l'accélération brusque de sa respiration entre l'effleurement délicat du fin tissu qui préservait encore sa féminité d'un contact direct ou l'index et le majeur qui suivait sa colonne vertébrale, s'attardant sur chaque vertèbre, remontant et descendant en un massage bien trop stimulant pour la détendre. Elle retint de justesse le prénom du garçon qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres dans une supplique qui aurait probablement trahi à quel point elle le désirait.

– Ne t'arrête pas cette fois, lui ordonna-t-elle en se redressant pour déboutonner son propre chemisier. 

Il sembla assimiler l'information avec un léger temps de décalage. Elle vit ses pupilles dorées se dilater subrepticement. Elle frissonna sous son regard, préférant mettre cela sur le fait qu'elle s'était dénudée, n'aimant pas se sentir vulnérable. Dans une volonté "d'égaliser les scores", elle le débarrassa de son uniforme, l'envoyant rejoindre le sien au sol avant de se presser de nouveau contre lui. Cette fois son souffle fut tout simplement coupé par le contact de sa peau sur la sienne et l'espace de quelques secondes elle fut parfaitement comblée avant que son corps ne se mette à réclamer plus. Potter semblait plus qu'impatient de répondre à ses attentes. Il passa au-dessus d'elle et elle agrippa ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de descendre. Elle voulait autre chose ce soir et elle était bien trop impatiente pour s'encombrer de préliminaires. Il sembla surpris et ses iris s'assombrirent brusquement. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et passa la barrière des autres lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il resta immobile et elle bougea légèrement en pensant que quelque chose clochait, comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment le problème en l'entendant jurer. Il se retira tandis qu'elle riait doucement. Il bascula sur le dos, les bras en étoile. 

– La ferme Evans, lâcha-t-il en cachant son visage. 

Elle s'en voulu de rire mais c'était difficile de se retenir. Elle ne se moquait pas vraiment de lui. Elle était simplement heureuse de lui faire autant d'effet. Elle n'était pas déçue, bien au contraire. Elle posa son menton sur son torse, essayant de repousser ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder mais il l'en empêcha. 

– James. 

Il était si surpris qu'elle dise son prénom qu'il oublia un instant ce qui s'était passé, la fixant enfin. Elle captura ses lèvres avec douceur, répétant encore et encore son prénom, glissant une main entre ses jambes pour le préparer à un second round qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien mérités. 


	31. Thirtieth Letter

**Thirtieth Letter**

Lily aurait voulu que sa "vengeance" passe au second plan pour une raison positive. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire que ça n'avait pas été le cas dans un premier temps. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait dit à Alice, le sujet n'avait pas été mis sur le tapis une seconde fois puisque Lily était trop occupée à… "ne pas se venger". Une activité très saine qui consistait principalement à faire plaisir à Potter qui le lui rendait très bien. Le petit accident de leur première fois n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et il lui arrivait de douter que ce soit effectivement arrivé vu l'expertise du garçon. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en imaginant comment il avait obtenu autant d'expérience dans le domaine, mais ce sentiment était vite remplacé par la certitude qu'elle était la seule à lui faire autant d'effet. Elle était son feu d'artifice, tout autant qu'il était le sien. Ce genre de pensées positives fut brisées après quelques semaines d'euphorie. Potter et elle avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment. Bien entendu Alice, Dorcas, Marlène et Emmeline étaient par conséquent au courant de chaque détail de celle-ci. Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que Potter avait gardé tout ça pour lui et que même son petit escadron n'avait pas eu vent de l'affaire. Mais encore une fois, elle avait été distraite. Trop occupée à vivre le moment présent sans se projeter davantage.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les appartements des préfets en chef, après une ronde écourtée faute d'événements notoires, elle entendit _sa_ voix et s'arrêta puisqu'il venait de prononcer son prénom sur un ton bien trop moqueur pour que le contenu de la conversation soit respectueux. Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter. Tout son être lui disait qu'elle allait être blessée. Son instinct lui criait de s'éloigner mais Lily avait été toujours été capable de contrôler ses émotions. Parfois, elle se demandait si cette manière froide et impersonnelle d'analyser une situation n'aurait pas fait d'elle une parfaite Serdaigle plutôt qu'une Gryffondor. Elle se plaça habilement dos au mur après s'être rapprochée au maximum sans être repérée. Lily aurait presque souri en se disant que toutes ces parties de cache-cache avec Pétunia payaient enfin si la voix de Potter ne l'avait ramené à une réalité moins onirique.

– Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'intéresser à elle ? s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant convaincre son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Sirius Black.

– Tu lui as écrit des lettres, asséna l'ancien héritier des Black sur un ton aussi moqueur qu'accusateur.

– Pour la piéger, répondit-il, Lily pouvait presque imaginer le haussement d'épaules qui avait accompagné cette déclaration. J'aurais pas pu me la taper sans ça.

Jusqu'au bout, elle avait espéré qu'il répondrait que Sirius avait raison. Qu'il lui avait écrit ces lettres pour se rapprocher d'elle parce qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais elle n'était pas l'héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Elle était Lily Evans et elle s'était faite stupidement avoir par son ennemi de toujours, James Potter. Encore une fois, elle refréna ses impulsions de lionne. La colère troublait sa vision. Ou peut-être était-ce les larmes de rage qui s'échappaient de ses paupières aussi hermétiquement et fermement closes que ses poings. L'humiliation était cuisante mais elle pouvait amoindrir celle-ci. Sirius venait tout juste de confronter Potter ce qui signifiait que peu de personnes étaient susceptibles d'avoir eu vent de cette histoire. Elle qui ne s'était pas autorisée une seule fois à penser à se venger de Potter ces dernières semaines, ne pensait désormais qu'à cela. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agirait pas d'un piège innocent comme suggéré par Alice. Elle le détruirait comme il l'avait détruite. Elle le piétinerait comme il l'avait piétiné. Elle détacha son dos du mur une fois que les voix se furent éloignées jusqu'à devenir imperceptibles. Ses jambes ne la portèrent néanmoins nulle part, elle se laissa donc basculer contre le mur. Il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas tout simplement s'effondrer et son corps ne semblait pas capable de lui fournir une quelconque autre fonctionnalité en cet instant.

Emmeline apparut et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée par le fait que ce ne soit pas Marlène, Alice ou Dorcas. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer Dorcas dans l'histoire puisque celle-ci était bien trop proche de Potter pour ne pas se sentir tirailler dans sa loyauté. Alice l'avait prévenu maintes et maintes fois concernant le garçon et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre en cet instant, c'était bien un "je t'avais prévenu". Pour ce qui était de Marlène, elle craignait une réaction trop extrême de la monarque absolue des Serpentards. Elle ne voulait pas que son cœur brisé ne serve de passe-temps à Marlène sous le faux prétexte de venger son honneur. Sans compter qu'elle avait l'impression que si elle ne se chargeait pas de cela seule, alors elle ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement. La Serpentard ne remarqua pas son état second et se chargea sans peine de fournir sujet de conversation et contenu, glissant un bras sous le sien pour la guider vers la Grande Salle.

Elle avait dîné plus tôt que d'habitude pour éviter l'afflux des élèves, demandant à l'un des préfets d'échanger de créneaux avec elle. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de le convaincre. La plupart préférait de loin surveiller les repas et ne pas avoir à faire des rondes de nuits. À moins d'une bataille de nourriture, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit sollicité. Alors que les rondes impliquaient souvent des courses-poursuites dans les couloirs du château à des heures où les élèves préféraient être au chaud sous leur couette. Plutôt qu’entrain de faire une partie de cache-cache dans les cachots avec des couples en recherche d'intimité ou des fauteurs de troubles bien trop malins pour se faire attraper et qui aimaient les faire tourner en bourrique. Pour sa part, sa couette ne la tentait pas le moins du monde puisqu'elle impliquait de se retrouver dans les mêmes appartements que Potter. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Black et lui. Elle espérait que les rayons de la lune éclaireraient sa lanterne sur la démarche à suivre. La tristesse et la colère laissaient bien peu de place à la réflexion et elle retourna à sa chambre aussi bredouille d'idées que lorsqu'elle en était sortie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se figea en voyant que le garçon qui hantait ses pensées l'attendait tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Allongé de travers sur le lit, il feuilletait un magazine de quidditch, relâchant le vif d'or et l'attrapant d'une main sans même prendre la peine de regarder. Elle retint de justesse un claquement de langue agacé qui aurait pu faire tomber à l'eau le plan qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

Elle tourna le dos au Gryffondor, laissant glisser de ses épaules sa cape après avoir détaché le badge de préfète qui y était accroché. Elle déposa la cape sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle desserra sa cravate, surveillant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil grâce au miroir rond posé à la manière d'un cadre sur son bureau. Elle le vit attraper une fois de plus la petite balle dorée et détacher les yeux des pages glacés pour suivre ses gestes du regard. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr. Son esprit se sentit obligé de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de haine sans amour. Elle l'ignora bien évidemment. Lily ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensées parasites. Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier, capturant définitivement et complètement l'attention de sa proie. Potter se leva pour la rejoindre, glissa une main sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle le laissa repousser de son autre main les mèches rousses de sa chevelure qui avaient un peu repoussé et qui gênaient le garçon dans l'exploration de sa peau. Elle ne se laissa pas distraire par la douceur de ses lèvres ni par la caresse de son souffle. Elle posa un doigt sur sa tempe, poussant très légèrement afin de le faire s'écarter d'elle.

– Y'a un problème ? s'enquit-il visiblement perturbé par son manque d'enthousiasme.

– Non c'est juste que je viens de le faire avec Amos alors je suis un peu fatiguée, mentit-elle.

Elle sentit les muscles du garçon se contracter dans son dos lorsqu'elle asséna avec nonchalance ce mensonge éhonté. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à le regarder, pas très sûre de pouvoir conserver une expression convaincante. Son regard risquait de trahir une satisfaction certaine à la vision de la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur. Un silence presque religieux s'installa suite à son annonce. Elle fut celle qui le brisa, voulant garder la main. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, abandonnant sa jupe au pied de celui-ci après s'être glissée entre les draps.

– N'oublie pas ton magazine en partant, dit-elle en s'emmitouflant dans sa couette, sa tête disparaissant presque dans le moelleux oreiller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il implosa. Les yeux hermétiquement clos, elle ne le vit pas approcher mais elle le sentit puisque son instinct lui souffla la prudence et même une fuite. Elle retint tous ses réflexes, ne s'autorisant à réagir qu'une fois qu'il prit appui sur le matelas, arrachant la couette qu'elle tenait pourtant fermement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? gronda-t-il son intonation à la fois basse, menaçante et étrangement prudente, comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu et que sa colère ne soit pas nécessaire.

– Potter ! protesta-t-elle n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de feindre la surprise puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi extrême.

– Je t'ai posé une question, insista-t-il en attrapant ses poignets pour la redresser, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu ne t'es pas tapée Diggory, ajouta-t-il sur un ton affirmatif, presque incisif, qui n'admettait pas la moindre contradiction.

– J'en reviens, répondit-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée à cause de ça.

Il la relâcha si soudainement qu'elle passa de la position assise à allongée sans aucun moyen de se maintenir sous sa poussée pourtant légère. Elle fut surprise de ce contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa propre personne. Potter n'était pas connu pour sa douceur. Les personnes qui le contrariaient finissaient généralement à l'infirmerie. Elle aurait pu attribuer sa retenue à son indifférence mais la flamme qui illuminait ses iris d'or ne laissait aucun doute quant aux tumultes qui faisaient rage en lui en cet instant. Elle aurait pu se délecter de sa jalousie si son cœur était capable du moindre sentiment autre que le ressentiment en cet instant.

– Je vais me le faire aussi. On verra s'il aime ma méthode. Pas certain que ça soit aussi agréable qu'avec toi, lâcha-t-il en se levant, arrivant en quelques enjambées à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Elle bondit à sa suite, agrippant son t-shirt, passant un bras autour de son cou et finissant par grimper sur son dos pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il essaya de se débarrasser d'elle une fois en bas de l'escalier, la faisant tomber sur le canapé de leur salle commune. Elle tendit la main et se saisit de ses cheveux tirant dessus et lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis qu'il tombait au-dessus d'elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il encadrait son visage de ses avants bras, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour éviter de l'écraser sous son poids.

– Lâche-moi Evans !

– Non ! On est pas dans une relation exclusive !

Il arrêta de se débattre, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, manquant de la faire s'étouffer sous l'intensité du baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Elle n'était pas étonnée que le dieu de la passion soit le fils du dieu le plus colérique du Panthéon grec. Elle replia un peu plus les genoux pour le laisser se presser encore plus contre elle. Il grogna contre ses lèvres, reculant à bout de souffle, les laissant tous les deux pantelants et avides l'un de l'autre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il continue. Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Elle était en colère, elle était blessée, elle lui en voulait à en mourir de l'avoir manipulé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il la voulait. Au milieu de tous ces mensonges, une vérité était préservée. L'intangible certitude qu'il la désirait tout aussi férocement qu'elle.

– Alors sors avec moi.

– Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

– Je veux une relation exclusive.


	32. Thirty-First Letter

**Thirty-First Letter**

Lily en oublia même de se débattre. Elle devait avoir les yeux les plus ronds de l'humanité. De véritables soucoupes. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'avait jamais compris le garçon qui la surplombait en cet instant mais la jolie rousse avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Non. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, c'était définitivement pire qu'avant. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'il la haïssait, qu'il la méprisait parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle l'avait vu faire des efforts. Ça n'avait pas été parfait mais il y avait eu une amélioration qu'elle n'avait pas pu ignorer. Peut-être que le changement venait aussi d'elle. Ils s'étaient tous les deux remis en question et avaient rendu plus supportable leur cohabitation. Cette coopération presque pacifique avait conduit à un rapprochement physique. Elle avait essayé de ne pas se poser de questions et de simplement profiter de l'instant mais les réponses s'étaient présentées à elle malgré ses maigres tentatives de les éviter. Elle aurait pu agir au moment où elle avait compris qu'il était l'auteur des lettres mais elle s'était laissée aveugler par son désir pour le garçon évitant inconsciemment la confrontation tant redoutée. Elle n'avait pas voulu savoir "pourquoi". Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne se fût agi que d'un jeu ou d'un pari idiot. Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu confirmer ses pires soupçons elle avait fomenté sa petite vengeance mesquine qui ne lui avait apporté qu'une satisfaction passagère bien éloignée de la paix qu'elle avait espéré trouver. Et voilà qu'il lui proposait...

– Sors avec moi Evans, répéta-t-il avec moins de colère, son ton ne laissant transparaitre qu'une détermination froide.

– C'est une blague ? balbutia-t-elle sans tenter de cacher son incrédulité face à la requête de son interlocuteur.

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? asséna-t-il, s'agaçant presque.

Le plan de Lily avait été parfait. En théorie. Elle ne comptait pas mentionner les lettres – peu confiante quant à sa capacité à en parler sans fondre en larmes – et se contenterait de traiter ce qui s'était passée entre eux comme une occurrence sans importance. Il n'aurait été qu'un garçon qu'elle se serait tapée. Pire, elle l'aurait repoussé en prétextant préférer Amos. Elle aurait fini par oublier ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle serait retournée à sa routine paisible. À défaut d'être palpitante, celle-ci était dénuée de souffrance. Elle pouvait encore sentir son cœur se serrer aux souvenirs frais et vivaces des mots crus du Gryffondor. Sa colère la détourna de ses résolutions précédentes. Elle lâcha tout sans le moindre filtre.

– Tu avais l'air quand tu expliquais à Sirius que tu m'avais convaincu de coucher avec toi grâce aux lettres !

Il imita à la perfection un saumon qu'un ours aurait attrapé au détour d'une rapide et en recherche d'air, alternant bouche fermée puis ouverte, puis fermée. Tout comme ses propres yeux un peu plus tôt, les lèvres du garçon formaient une parfaite soucoupe. Elle donna sans hésiter un coup entre les jambes du poursuiveur qui se plia en deux avant de tomber sur le tapis étendu près du canapé où il l'avait coincé. Elle se redressa, lissant sa jupe et son chemisier l'abandonnant sans un regard en arrière. Elle donna même un deuxième coup très léger dans sa jambe en passant. C'était gratuit mais néanmoins apprécié par sa colère sourde. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, s'assurant de s'enfermer à double tour en entendant les pas du garçon dans l'escalier suivi de sa voix au travers de la porte.

– C'est pas ce que tu crois Evans.

– Oh si c'est pas ce que je crois ! s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle avait en magasin, faisant semblant d'ouvrir la porte en abaissant la poignée avant de crier un magnifique "fou toi de ma gueule je te dirais rien !".

– J'ai dit ça à Sirius parce qu'il n'aime pas que les choses changent et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache avant que toi et moi ça soit un peu moins... "abstrait". Il aurait essayé de tout gâcher.

– Tu y arrive très bien tout seul je vois pas pourquoi t'es inquiété, rétorqua-t-elle.

– J'aurais dû te dire pour les lettres...

– J'aurais préféré qu'elles ne soient pas de toi, admit-elle finalement, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle ayant soudainement froid à l'intérieur... probablement parce qu'elle devait faire face à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Si Potter n'avait pas été son correspondant secret, elle aurait eu quelqu'un vers qui se tourner en cet instant. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui faisait ressentir un milliard de choses lorsqu'il la touchait mais il lui avait offert bien plus au travers de ses mots. Il avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était sentie seule. Il l'avait conseillée, encouragée, couverte de cadeau. Elle s'était sentie aimée. Elle ne venait pas simplement de perdre le garçon qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle avait perdu un ami. Elle avait voulu ne plus jamais ressentir cela et voilà que son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser pour la seconde fois.

– Elles ne sont pas complètement de moi... admit-il après un silence qui dura tant et si bien qu'elle avait cru qu'il était parti.

– Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, aucune réponse ne lui parvint et après de longues minutes elle déverrouilla sa porte. Elle l'entrouvrit, ayant tout juste le temps de le voir disparaitre dans sa propre chambre pour en ressortir avec une boite. Elle le regarda poser celle-ci sur la table basse. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle s'avança, posant une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier sans faire mine de descendre.

– T'es pas la seule à avoir reçu une lettre cet été Evans, soupira-t-il en poussant le couvercle de la boite, laissant apparaitre sans surprises un joli tas de missives.

Il en attrapa une et se mit à la lire à haute voix. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'elle avait elle-même reçu, à la différence qu'au lieu de "chère Lily", celle de Potter commençait avec une insulte qu'elle trouva justifiée, méritée. La fin était du même genre, à la différence que la personne qui prétendait être "du futur" était... Elle sentait qu'elle allait finir avec une migraine. Le garçon avait reçu une lettre de sa version future. Le Potter du futur lui disait qu'il fonçait dans le mur. Que s'il continuait sur sa lancée, il allait perdre la fille qui lui plaisait depuis toujours.

– Au début je pensais que c'était une blague de Sirius. Qu'il essayait de me faire avouer que tu me plaisais pour se foutre de moi. Sauf qu'il avait une info sur moi, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait, pas même Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit-elle la curiosité lui faisant desserrer les dents.

– Cet été, ma mère a découvert un miroir.

– Un miroir, répéta-t-elle sans trop savoir où il allait comme ça.

– C'est un miroir qui montre à la personne qui se regarde dedans, son désir le plus cher. Sirius passait la semaine chez Remus lorsqu'elle l'a ramené. Et même si elle m'a interdit de m'approcher... Evans, c'était toi. T'étais à côté de moi et tu me regardais comme... Comme tu me regardes en cet instant.

Lily ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Elle la réceptionna sans parvenir à la traiter. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Probablement parce qu'elle savait pertinemment de quel miroir il s'agissait et il n'y avait aucune espèce de chance que Potter l'ait vu dans celui-ci. Premièrement, parce que ce miroir avait disparu depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle ne voyait pas bien comment la mère de Potter, aussi incroyable soit-elle...

– Elle est Auror. Ma mère, précisa le garçon comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Bon, peut être que Dorea Potter avait pu mettre la main sur un artefact rare au cours de l'une de ses missions. Il n'empêche que Potter ne pouvait pas l'y avoir vu parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il...

– Je suis amoureux de toi Evans.

Elle l'écouta lui dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il ferait les choses bien cette fois-ci. Que si elle acceptait de lui donner une seconde chance il assumerait devant Sirius. Devant tout le monde. Il le crierait sur tous les toits. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment, encore bloquée sur ces quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé comme s'il ne s'était pas agi d'une tornade qui avait balayé son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air stupide avec sa bouche béante de stupeur, ses paupières qui clignaient beaucoup trop rapidement et souvent et la raideur de la totalité de sa personne mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était comme si on lui avait lancé un "Pétrificus Totalus" et que la seule chose qui pouvait encore se mouvoir était son cœur. Organe vital qui pourtant menaçait de lâcher sous les dératés provoqués par le garçon.

– Evans ? lâcha-t-il probablement inquiet de son silence ou peut-être qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

Elle continua de ne rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée répondre au juste ? C'était trop. Elle avait demandé des feux d'artifices, pas des montagnes russes. Elle était passée de l'euphorie à la haine, en passant par la tristesse pour finir sur le cul. C'était cru. Pourtant, c'était la seule expression qui traduisait parfaitement son état. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à mettre un peu de clarté dans son esprit.

– Les lettres n'étaient pas de toi alors.

– Si ! Mais c'est le James du futur qui m'a dit de te les envoyer. Le contenu était de moi. L'initiative un peu moins. Je me suis dit que tout comme moi, tu ne serais pas du genre à écouter quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même alors je me suis fait passer pour toi.

– Tu savais des choses sur moi...

– Il me donnait des informations sur toi, admit-il. Ce que tu aimais lire, ce que tu aimais manger. Des choses que j'aurais voulu te demander si tu m'avais laissé approcher.

– Comment il peut en savoir autant sur moi ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Il mentait. Elle pinça ses lèvres et le fixa lui puis la boite de lettres. Il sembla remarquer son regard et grimaça. La réponse était dans ces lettres. Elle le savait et il le savait aussi. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement tout avouer. Là encore, ça ressemblait à un mensonge. Non pas que le garçon ait eu l'air de mentir. Au contraire, elle était certaine qu'il disait la vérité. Ou tout du moins, qu'il pensait dire la vérité. C'était plutôt l'absurdité de ses propos qui lui faisait douter de ceux-ci.

– Mariés, répéta-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Toi et moi ?

– Oui.

– Dans le futur.

– Oui.

– Arrête de dire oui ! s'emporta-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle basculait dans la colère uniquement pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la situation.

– Je te répète juste ce qu'il m'a dit !

– C'est ce que tu dis ! Toi et lui vous êtes la même personne !

– Evans, soupira-t-il voyant clair dans son jeu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de s'être fait attrapée. Elle descendit d'une marche, puis d'une seconde avant de tout descendre un peu précipitamment. Elle s'arrêta. Sa main toujours sur la rambarde. Les iris mordorées du garçon ne l'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde. Elle avait envie d'aller vers lui. De lui sauter au cou. Il l'aimait. Il avait été un imbécile certes, mais dans le cas du garçon, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. La relation entre Potter et Black était particulière. Fusionnelle. Peut-être un peu trop. L'amour que lui portait le Gryffondor aurait surement bousculé l'équilibre de leur groupe. Elle se souvenait de la réaction de Sirius lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans les cuisines.

– Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle en se souvenant d'une autre colère de Sirius.

– Quoi ?

– Vous êtes les maraudeurs !

– Non.

Encore un mensonge. Il mentait si mal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il sembla prendre cela pour un encouragement et fit un pas vers elle. Inconsciemment, elle remonta d'une marche et il s'arrêta. Elle avait probablement l'air d'une biche effarouchée par un prédateur.

– Tu m'as donné la solution pour la volière. C'est pour ça que Sirius était en colère contre moi.

Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à lui, marmonnant une suite de paroles incohérentes contrairement à ses pensées qui semblaient s'ordonner peu à peu pour parvenir à une ultime conclusion. Potter n'était pas un prédateur. Potter était probablement plus près de la biche que du lion. Ça expliquerait que McGonagall le laisse rejoindre Remus les nuit de pleine lune. Si elle ne se trompait pas alors...

– Et tu es un animagus.

– Non.

C'était le dernier mensonge qu'elle le laisserait prononcer aujourd'hui. Elle redescendit d'une marche et avança vers lui d'un pas aussi décidé que sa personne. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. Il n'était pas surpris. La connaissait-il suffisamment pour prévoir ses réactions ? Avait-il eu l'information de sa version futur ? Ou était-il tout simplement son âme sœur, réagissant instinctivement à elle ? Elle aurait tout le temps de le savoir dans le futur. Pour le moment, elle voulait ne penser à rien d'autre que ses mains qui enserraient sa taille. Son corps brûlant de passion pour elle, pressé contre elle, existant pour elle. Elle lâcha un rire lorsqu'il la souleva avec aisance tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille pour lui permettre de monter plus aisément les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Il lui montra de milles manières son amour ce jour-là et peut-être quelques trois mots lui avaient malencontreusement échappé. Peut-être que c'était complètement volontaire ? Peut-être qu'elle aimait Potter. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de peut-être à la phrase précédente.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dorea était installée devant une tasse de thé et bien qu'elle tienne un livre entre ses mains, son regard était fixé sur un groupe d'adolescents dont les rires lui parvenaient, bien que ceux-ci soient quelque peu étouffés par la distance entre le lac du domaine et la terrasse du manoir. Elle claqua sa langue agacée, ce qui fit sursauter son mari qui était assis face à elle. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard malgré le fait qu'il s'était cogné au fer forgé de la table de jardin. Charlus ajusta ses lunettes et posa sur sa femme ses iris d'un doré inimitable si ce n’était par leur fils James qui venait de lancer Sirius à l'eau.

– On est en plein mois de décembre, s'emporta-t-elle en fermant d'un coup sec son livre.

– Je croyais que tu voulais que "l'été dur toujours", lui rappela son mari en désignant de la main le ciel artificiel qui s'étendait sous le dôme qu'il avait créé pour lui faire plaisir, pour prolonger la saison qu'elle aimait tant.

– Je veux qu'il neige. Je veux qu'il ait froid.

– De qui est ce que tu parles ?

– Ton fils.

– Techniquement c'est aussi le tien, lui rappela le pragmatique sorcier. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

– C'est plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait ! Elle devrait être là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là !

– Qui ça ?

– Bonjour.

Dorea se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée en essayant de ne pas s'agacer, pensant néanmoins intérieurement, que son fils avait invité toute l'école sauf...

– Lily Evans, balbutia la sorcière lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jolie rousse.

– Bonjour, répéta la jeune fille qui semblait avoir remarqué que son interlocutrice était d'une humeur massacrante.

Dorea se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir su se montrer plus patiente. Elle lança un regard à son mari qui se leva sans saluer la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas étonnée mais elle se disait qu'à ce rythme la petite sorcière allait les prendre pour les personnes les plus mal élevées du pays. Devait-elle lui expliquer que Charlus n'avait rien contre elle et qu'il était juste socialement inapte ?

– Je suis navrée Lily pour cet accueil... il est juste dans son monde.

– Ne vous excusez pas, et ne soyez pas trop en colère contre Monsieur Potter, c'est lui qui m'a fait venir.

– Quoi ? s'étonna la sorcière. Comment ça il t’a fait venir ?

– Il m'a envoyé une lettre en disant qu'il n'avait pas le contre-sort pour annuler l'été artificiel et que si je ne venais pas, vous alliez lui demander de faire tomber de la neige.

– Je ne comprends pas... James devait t'inviter. Pas Charlus. 

– Potter m'a invité mais je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas venir parce que c'était l'anniversaire de ma sœur. 

– Et pourtant te voilà, fit remarquer Dorea toujours perdue bien que cette remarque ait été prononcé pour elle-même plutôt que délibérément à haute voix. 

– Elle n'avait pas tellement envie que je sois là finalement. Quand je suis remontée dans ma chambre, il y avait une lettre de votre mari qui me disait que maintenant que je n'avais aucune obligation à l'égard de Pétunia, je pouvais venir. Il a préparé un Portoloin et me voilà, s'exclama la jeune fille sur un ton faussement joyeux qui semblait cacher sa gêne. Je peux repartir si... 

– Non ! hurla presque Dorea en levant les mains en l'air avant de répéter "non" plus calmement. Je suis désolée. Je dois avoir l'air folle. Et je suis la pire des hôtesses. Tu es la bienvenue ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux ! 

– Maman ? 

– James. Regarde qui est là ! 

– J'ai des lunettes je suis pas aveugle, lâcha le garçon en glissant sa main dans celle de la jolie rousse l'attirant vers lui. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir à cause de ta sœur. Comment est-ce que... 

– Ton père m'a préparé un Portoloin, expliqua Lily. 

– Papa a fait ça ? C'est toi qui lui as demandé ? demanda James à Dorea qui secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Alors que Dorea se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus confuse, il se mit grêler. La sorcière sentait que ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Les choses n'étaient pas du tout censées se passer comme ça. Elle aurait voulu être élégante et mystérieuse, chaleureuse comme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Lily la première fois. Elle voulait que la jeune fille l'admire et l'apprécie. Et voilà que tout était gâché parce que... 

– Charlus ! hurla-t-elle. 

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hurles alors que je suis juste à côté de toi. 

– Elle a surement besoin de lunettes, fit remarquer James. 

– Comment est-ce que tu pouvais savoir pour sa sœur ?! demanda Dorea à son mari, ignorant son fils. 

– Tu as reçu une lettre, répondit Charlus. 

– Tu as ouvert mon courrier ? Tu n'ouvres même pas le tien habituellement ! s'exclama la sorcière. 

– Oui, mais sur l'enveloppe il y avait une annotation qui disait que même si c'était pour toi, je devais l'ouvrir moi. Ça m'a intrigué alors je l'ai ouvert. 

– Et dans la lettre, quelqu'un t’a demandé de préparer un Portoloin pour Evans ? demanda James. 

– Oui, toi. 

– J'ai jamais fait ça. 

– C'était ton écriture et ta signature. Je n'ai pas assez de connaissances en graphologie pour affirmer avec certitude quoi que ce soit, mais la formation de "p" suggère une personne d'environ vingt-deux ans. Je dirais donc qu'il s'agit d'une version future de toi. 

– Ça me rappelle quelque chose, intervint Lily en souriant à James. 

– Est ce que... c'est la première lettre que vous recevez de ce genre ? demanda le garçon.

– Oui, répondit Charlus tandis que Dorea restait complètement silencieuse. 

– Maman, insista James. 

– Non. La première date de cet été. 

– Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas envoyé une lettre parce que quelqu'un te disait d'envoyer une lettre.

– Je ne t'ai pas envoyé une lettre parce que quelqu'un me disait de t'envoyer une lettre. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre parce que tu me disais de t'envoyer une lettre sinon tu allais passer à côté de l'amour de ta vie ! 

– Ça commence à devenir trop complexe pour moi, balbutia Lily rouge comme une pivoine. 

– C'est simple pourtant, répondit Charlus. Le James du futur a envoyé une lettre à Dorea en lui disant de contacter le James du présent.

– Ma mère m'a ensuite envoyé une lettre en se faisant passer pour mon moi du futur, poursuivit James.

– Et tu m'as envoyé une lettre en te faisant passer pour la moi du futur, conclut Lily. Pourquoi est-ce que le James du futur ne m'a pas tout simplement envoyé une lettre à moi, ou à James. 

– Tu as répondu à mes lettres, répondit James. Et j'ai aussi répondu à celles envoyées par ma mère. Alors qu'elle n'a pas posé de questions. Il fallait quelqu'un qui ne pose pas de questions. 

– Si tu avais été marié à ton père pendant aussi longtemps que moi tu aurais aussi arrêté de poser des questions, rétorqua Dorea en croisant les bras tout en affichant une moue vexée. 

– Le temps est cyclique. Ça signifie que James tu devras un jour envoyer ces lettres à ta mère et moi. Et il faudra que tu trouves un moyen de communiquer avec le passé.

– Super, s'exclama le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel, pas du tout ravi à l'idée de se retrouver avec des corvées pour le futur.

– Je suis certaine que tu sauras trouver de quoi te motiver, susurra Dorea en lançant un regard vers Lily qui se mit à rougir de plus belle. 

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la jolie rousse. Elle était chez lui, sa main dans la sienne, et le couvait d'un regard qu'il avait espéré sans jamais penser une seule seconde l'expérimenter. Il avait réalisé son rêve. S'il regardait dans le miroir d'Erised, il n'y verrait que son reflet car comme l'avait dit sa mère dans son compte rendu sur l'artefact : "ce miroir nous montre le désir le plus profond que nous abritons, aussi, pour l'homme le plus heureux du monde, pour celui auquel rien ne manque, le miroir ne serait qu'un ordinaire miroir, ne lui renvoyant que son propre reflet".

_Un chapitre bonus arrive..._


	34. Bonus Letter

**BONUS LETTER**

Lily descendit les escaliers presque en sautillant. Elle fredonnait distraitement "Like a Virgin" de Madonna, se déhanchant jusqu'à la cuisine d'où lui parvenait une odeur de gratin. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un gratin de pâtes même s'il avait une préférence pour les pommes de terre. Tant qu'il y avait beaucoup de fromage et de crème, elle ne ferait pas trop la difficile. Elle se pencha pour lorgner le plat dans le four. Son souhait avait été en partie exaucé puisque le fromage était en si grande quantité qu'elle n'apercevait pas du tout ce qui cuisait en dessous de celui-ci.

– Pâte ou pomme de terre ? cria-t-elle en se redressant.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et elle gonfla les joues avant de claquer ses deux mains sur celles-ci pour se rappeler à l'ordre. Elle prenait beaucoup trop de ses mimiques. Elle passa une tête dans le salon mais aucun trace du "cuisinier". Elle avança dans le couloir qui menait à la porte qui donnait sur le petit jardin. La balançoire grinçait encore, secoué par le vent. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte des toilettes en revenant sur ses pas mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle aurait probablement laissé l'occupant poursuivre sa besogne si le silence n'avait pas été aussi complet. Non pas qu'elle soit avide d'entendre qui que ce soit – même son plus grand amour – déféquer, mais habituellement il aurait protesté ou lâché un "c'est occupé". Elle redonna un coup et cette fois un grognement lui répondit. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes et elle se retrouva face à son imbécile de mari qui venait clairement de se réveiller.

– Tu sais qu'on a un lit à l'étage ?

– Je me suis endormi en jouant à cache-cache.

– Il est parti y'a deux heures avec Sirius et Dorcas. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas entendu les cris de Teddy et Wendy ? Si Remus et Marlène n'étaient pas intervenus, les voisins auraient appelé la police.

– J'ai le sommeil lourd.

Elle tendit la main pour arranger, comme elle pouvait, les cheveux du jeune homme qui se pencha légèrement en avant pour lui permettre d'accéder à sa tignasse. Elle essaya de ne pas rire à l'idée que James ait attendu plus de deux heures d'être trouvé alors que personne ne le cherchait. Il la pinça, remarquant sûrement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Les iris mordorées du garçon étaient à la même hauteur que les siennes et elle réduisit la distance pour lui voler un baiser sans pour autant se départir de son sourire amusé. Elle savait que Potter était plutôt susceptible mais elle savait aussi que sa punition – si punition il y avait – serait à son goût. Après tout, leur fils était sorti avec son parrain et ils avaient jusqu'au dîner avant que le garçon ne revienne... L'ancien Gryffondor sembla lire dans ses pensées puisque le chaste baiser n'était plus, remplacé par un passionné échange, sa langue s'insinuant entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains glisser de sa taille à ses fesses pour finir sous ses cuisses, la soulevant avec toujours autant de faciliter malgré une grossesse pour sa part et beaucoup moins de Quidditch pour la sienne. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur. Non pas qu'elle eut mal. Au contraire. Il y avait une chose qui lui faisait déjà pas mal de bien malgré les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient encore mais plus pour longtemps. Elle passa une main dans la nuque du garçon, mêlant ses doigts à ses boucles brunes et mordant sa lèvres à bout de souffle.

– Pâte ou pomme de terre ? demanda-t-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Le gratin. Répond, lui ordonna-t-elle.

– Pâte.

Ça pouvait sembler complètement stupide, voir aberrant mais elle avait encore plus envie de lui suite à sa réponse. Non pas qu'elle ait eu la moindre attirance sexuelle pour les pâtes – malgré un amour assez démesuré pour celles-ci – mais le fait est qu'il avait fait ce qu'elle aimait elle. Il la faisait toujours passer avant. Elle était toujours sa priorité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grandes déclarations ou de grandes preuves d'amour. Elle en avait eu assez pour toute une vie. Il avait combattu le plus grand mage noir du siècle pour elle. Il aurait pu rester neutre, protégé par son statut de sang pur, mais il avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre à ses côtés. Et lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre du futur leur annonçant leur funeste destin, il n'avait pas fui. Il l'avait épousé. Il lui avait fait l'enfant dont le destin prophétisé les mènerait à la mort. Il avait trouvé le traître dans leur rang et il s'était battu cette nuit fatidique où leur histoire aurait pu prendre fin. Ils étaient encore là trois ans plus tard. Elle ne se sentait jamais plus vivante que dans ses bras, sous son regard empli d'un désir qu'elle s'apprêtait à assouvir.

Chaque chose qu'il faisait pour elle, la faisait retomber amoureuse de lui, un peu plus fort si c'était possible même. Que ce soit cette fleur qu'il déposait sur son oreiller lorsqu'il revenait de son footing matinal, à ces mots qu'il glissait dans les pages de son livre du moment, ou encore lorsqu'il faisait des pâtes à la place des pomme de terre.

– Je t'aime Potter.

– Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un gratin de pâte pour te conquérir Evans, je me serais pas cassé la tête à infiltrer le Ministère de la Magie pour dérober un retourneur de temps au Département des Mystères.

Il s'attela à la tâche de la déshabiller l'une de ses mains remontant jusqu'à son col, l'autre toujours sous ses fesses s'agaçant rapidement puisqu'il n'avait jamais été très patient et finissant par faire sauter les boutons, ruinant un énième chemisier. Elle ne protesta pas. Les boutons devraient s'estimer chanceux, elle voulait qu'il la saute aussi.

– J'aurais pas passée des nuits et des nuits à étudier le temps et l'espace.

– Tellement de nuits à rattraper, susurra-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

– Tu vas prendre cher Evans.

– Autant que tes prototypes de boites aux lettres à remonter le temps ?

– Plus encore, dit-il en la décollant du mur pour grimper à l'étage, ses lèvres se perdant en caresses dans son cou.

Il la coucha sur le lit, passant au-dessus d'elle. Elle lâcha un léger rire lorsque les doigts du garçon lui chatouillèrent l'intérieur de la cuisse. Son rire s'étrangla en un hoquettent de surprise lorsqu'il repoussa la dentelle de sa culotte. Non pas qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais son index froid s'était posé si brusquement sur sa féminité déjà chaude et humide à l'idée de l'accueillir, qu'elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du garçon.

– Déjà envie de moi Evans ?

– Comme si j'étais la seule, répondit-elle en abaissant d'un coup sec la fermeture éclair du jean du garçon qui lâcha pour sa part un cri légèrement aigüe de... peur.

– Evans, si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de mouvement brusque aussi près de...

– C'est vrai qu'on en a encore besoin. L'auteur de la lettre ne va pas se faire toute seule, ajouta-t-elle en le débarrassant de son t-shirt, lançant un regard gourmand aux tablettes de chocolat qui, loin d'avoir disparues, étaient encore plus dessinées que par le passé en raison de l'entrainement intensif de Maugrey.

– Rien ne prouve que ce soit notre fille. Il n'y aucune chance que mon enfant ne s'appelle pas Elvendork.

– Harry ne s'appelle pas Elvendork, lui fit-elle remarquer à juste titre.

– On était en guerre, je pensais pas qu'on survivrait et qu'on devrait l'appeler Harry plus d'un an.

– Elle a dit qu'elle était notre fille et elle s'appelle Jasm...

Lily ne put terminer sa phrase puisque James plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le laissa les débarrasser des dernières couches de vêtements qui les séparaient encore. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour le gratin de pâte qui risquait d'être plus carbonisé que cuit avant de se laisser happer par les vagues de plaisir offerte par les mouvements du garçon en elle. La jolie rousse accompagna chacun d'eux, ses mains glissant dans le dos du garçon, griffant parfois la peau au teint halé de son amant.

Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle tomberait de nouveau enceinte. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui les attendaient dans le futur. Elle n'était pourtant pas inquiète. Leur fille n'avait pas été très bavarde mais elle leur avait sauver la vie. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à la vivre.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitres corrigés par Solène Guéblé.


End file.
